To the Stars and Back again
by PhantomBrat
Summary: **Temporarily on hold...**  SG1 meets Yugi and friends.  Details to remain sketchy at best, to give an air of mystery to this fic.  Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

I decided to use my two month vacation to check out the Domino Museum's exhibit on Ancient Egypt. The whole team had come to Japan to take a break from reality a month ago. I found a stone tablet there and decided to test my translation skills.

I had just barely finished when I noticed a boy that came up to look at the same tablet. The boy glanced at my notebook, "You got a line wrong, Sir. It's the fifth one down." The boy pointed to it and that's when I noticed it, "Thank you, little boy." The boy pouted, "It's not boy and I'm not little. I'm a high school student and my name's Yugi."

That's when I looked directly at him. The boy who had just introduced himself as Yugi looked like the figure on the stone tablet. I decided to investigate this further. "Sorry about that, I'm Daniel Jackson. Could I get a photo of you and the tablet? I'd like to remember that you helped me with this translation," I said, trying to play the hopeless tourist. Yugi shrugged, "Sure. But I have to leave afterwards. That is unless you need a local to guide you around. If so, I can call my Grandpa and let him know that I'll be late for the tournament at the shop."

"I'd appreciate that, Yugi," I told the unusually small teenager. I took his picture and we left the museum. "So what type of tournament were you going to go to," I inquired. Yugi pulled something out of a pouch that he had on his waist. I looked at the object in his hand. "These are Duel Monster cards. My best friend and I were two of the top duelists in the Battle City Tournament last year," he said. "If it weren't for my friends, I never would have been able to save my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers about two years ago."

I told him that I needed to stop at the hotel to drop some things off and see of any of my teammates wanted to come along. "I'll wait out here for you, Mr. Jackson," Yugi said sitting down in a chair in the lobby. Perfect, now I can alert my friends to the boy's presence without him knowing. I nodded and headed to the room. Jack and Teal'c were watching TV while Sam was reading a book. "Guys, I have something you might want to know about," I said pulling out the picture and placing it on the table in front of Sam. She looked at it, "This boy looks like the figure carved in the tablet. That's impossible, unless he's a Gou'ald." Jack jumped up to get a look at the picture, "Where is this kid now?"

"He's in the lobby waiting to play the role of tour guide," I answered. "I thought it best to have you check him out Sam. I wouldn't have thought twice about the sheer coincidence with his appearance, but when he said that I got a translation wrong, I was concerned." Teal'c spoke up as Sam left the room, "That was wise, Daniel Jackson. Let us hope that this youth isn't a host."

Five minutes later, Sam returned, "I sensed nothing from the boy. It could just be a coincidence that he looks like that figure on the tablet." I shrugged, "I guess. But that doesn't explain how he could read Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs."

Yugi

"_Yami, I don't think it was a good idea to tell him that he mistranslated a section of text."_

"_Yugi, he was going to miss the meaning of the carvings if we didn't"_

I sighed, _"But now I get the feeling that we're in for another mishap."_

"_We're not alone."_

I looked up from the tiles to notice that a lady was staring at me. I smiled and waved, "Hi." She waved back and left.

"_I wonder what that was about."_

"_No idea, Yugi. We'll just need to keep our guards up."_

"_Right."_

Just them my cell phone rang. I answered it, "Hello."

"Hey, Yug. Gramps told me that you were showing a tourist around. Where are you so that we can meet up?"

"I'm waiting for him to come back from his room at the hotel near KaibaCorp. I don't know how long he's going to be," I answered.

"Sounds like you really need some company, pal. We'll be there in a few," Joey answered and hung up before I could say anything. I figured it was best to stay put until someone showed up.

"_Other me, what do you think you want to eat later?"_

"_I'd like it if we had pizza."_

"_Yami, Grandpa said that we need to chill out with having pizza so much. I know that most of what I eat you enjoy too, but I still need to take care of our health."_

"_I guess we could go for a BLT combo at BurgerWorld after we're done here."_

"_That sounds good."_

Joey and the others showed up, "Hey, Yug. Still sitting there?" I nodded, "And I'm getting bored," I complained. "You don't have to wait any longer, Yugi. We're ready for the grand tour." I jumped at the voice, "Oh, hi Mr. Jackson. My friends showed up to help out. I'd like you to meet Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

"Pleasure to meet all of you," he said. "These are my friends and coworkers; Sam, Jack, and Teal'c." Joey blurted out, "That's an unusual name." This resulted in him receiving an elbow to the ribs from Tristan. We had just left the hotel when I heard a cry.

I ran ahead of the group and saw that a high school student had just taken a little kid's Duel Monsters deck. "Those don't belong to you. They need to be given back," I said. The bully looked at me, "And who's going to make me? I hope it's not you, pipsqueak."

"_Yami, care to have the honors?"_

"_Certainly"_

With that Yami took over.

Yami

"It would be me," I said. "Prepare to face the consequences of taking what's not rightfully yours." The brute scoffed, "Whatever, runt. Let's duel." I completed the duel in less than fifteen minutes, finishing him off with a Dark Magician attack. "Now, return the cards you've stolen and leave."

"What was that," the one called Jack asked me. I looked at Tea and the others for help as I probably would dig us a bigger hole. Yugi mentally nudged me.

"_I think we should tell them, Yami. I know that when we duel, your appearance and personality differ from my own."_

"_I understand, but perhaps I can show them."_

"_Oh yeah, I forgot that you can make brief appearances now. But let's leave that as a last resort."_

"_As you wish, partner."_

"_It's ok to tell them."_

Jack

We went after Yugi after he took off to find the source of a cry that was heard. Just as we caught up, I noticed that the kid's personality had changed and his appearance was slightly different from earlier. That and he was playing a strange game in the middle of the sidewalk. After he finished, I wanted to know one thing. "What was that," I asked the strange kid. He looked at his friends as if he were asking for their help.

The kid sighed after a few minutes, "Yugi and I are one and the same. We're linked through the Millennium Puzzle." _Huh? _"Is that what that upside-down pyramid that you're wearing around your neck is?" Leave it to Daniel to figure things out before we can catch up. The boy nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Then what are you exactly," Sam asked. The boy replied, "I am not of this time but of the past. All I can remember is that I lived in Egypt 3000 years ago as Pharaoh, and had sealed my soul into the Millennium Puzzle while at the same time sealing away the Darkness that was threatening to destroy the world." This was getting to be a bit creepy. "Then why are you here," I questioned. "I'm here to prevent the return of the Shadow Games and gain passage to the afterlife. Yugi was the one who solved the Puzzle and has allowed me the use of his body at times."

"So you are a long-dead Pharaoh, and you, quote 'share that kid's body'," I asked, not believing this 'parasite'. "Yes, but what occurred to me was my fault and my destiny became linked with Yugi's the moment he completed the Puzzle," he told us. Joey spoke up, "They've been through a lot together. The Pharaoh and Yug have saved the world several times over from the Shadow Games. Just because they just happen to share Yugi's body doesn't mean that he's like the others." "I think you should put a sock in it before you say anymore, Joey," Tristan warned the blonde big mouth. His suggestion was a few words too late.

"What do you mean not like the others," Sam asked, "How many more are there like him?" 'Yugi' was the one to answer, "This is not the only Millennium Item. There are seven total. Unfortunately, I and two others have decided to use ours to protect others. One of the Items was stolen and its location is unknown. The other two wielders are using their Items for evil."

I counted mentally, "You just said that there were seven of these creepy things. I only counted six." He looked at me, "That is because one of the other two who have chosen to use their Items for good has two of them." That explains it. "If you are sharing that kid's body, why hasn't he said anything," Teal'c asked. "This is because he wanted to give me a chance to speak with you first and to clear up any misunderstandings," he explained. "Can we speak with him," Daniel asked.

Yami

"_Yugi, I believe that we should show them that we are telling the truth."_

"_I agree. Let's show the others our surprise at the same time."_

"_Alright, let's do this."_

I closed my eyes against the bright light, and when I opened them, everyone was staring at me. I mean 'us'. This was because we had split into individual entities. "The last time we saw you two do that was at the Ceremonial Duel," Joey pointed out. I couldn't help but recall our first duel against each other. Yugi almost won that day, but I gained the upper hand and won. This meant that I wasn't ready to leave and as a result, still shared my link with Yugi. "We wanted to surprise you guys next week, but it was now or never," my young friend told them. "Yami, I mean Atem, wanted to come out for the anniversary of my completing the Puzzle."


	2. Chapter 2

************rAnDoM ThOuGhTs: Why do 'they' call it a funny bone, 'cause it hurts like crazy when you hit it? ************

Sam

Jack was giving the poor kid the third-degree. I still couldn't pick up anything that said that he was Gou'ald, but the change in voice, personality, and appearance said that there was something odd about him. Jack was pressuring the young teen so much that one of his friends had slipped up and said something about how he wasn't like the others. The strange boy told us a little about the others. This was making me a bit nervous.

Daniel was staring at the kid and his 'clone', "Did you say that his name is Atem?" Yugi nodded, "Yes. Why do you ask like that?" To this Daniel replied, "I was just curious. Is this the reason you can read ancient hieroglyphs?" 'Atem' spoke, "Actually I was trying to teach Yugi how to read them so that Grandpa could take a break today."

"What do you mean by that," Jack asked. "Gramps was an archeologist at one time," the blonde boy, Joey, answered. "He wanted Yug to learn about Egypt, seein' as how we got friends there."

Yugi looked at Daniel, "Grandpa was the one who found the Millennium Puzzle in Egypt. He was going to try and sell it, but I got to it first. It took me eight years to figure it out, and that's when the Pharaoh and I 'met'. I couldn't communicate with him for months, but now we can. He used to take over before then, but only when I was too hurt or upset to handle things or if we were dueling."

"What do you mean dueling," Teal'c asked. "Aren't you a bit young in your culture to be fighting to the death?" Tea, the only girl in the group replied, "It's what we call playing Duel Monsters. If you haven't heard of Duel Monsters, it's a trading card game that's gaining popularity. Yugi and Joey have participated in a few tournaments and were two of the top Duelists." "If it weren't for Yug, My sister would have lost out on the operation to save her sight," Joey added. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Yugi said, apparently trying to change the subject.

"I'm afraid that if he doesn't eat soon, he'll faint," Atem stated. "I'm also afraid that if that happens, I won't be able to take over easily and you'll have to call Grandpa." Yugi stared at him. "I'm just stating the truth," Atem defended. "Why don't you take over now and then 'wake' me when we get to BurgerWorld? Just so that nobody has to call Grandpa away from his mini-tournament," Yugi suggested. "We didn't get a chance to tell you," Tristan started, "but he sort of canceled it since you weren't going to be there." Yugi was shocked, "I can't believe that he canceled because of me. Just because I'm 'King of Games' doesn't mean that he needed to cancel the tournament that he wanted to do so badly."

Daniel interrupted the current conversation, "Doesn't your name means 'to play' or 'games'?" Yugi nodded, "It does. Grandpa thought it would be either funny or advantageous for me as I grow up. I guess it seems to fit, seeing that I love games and puzzles." "Not to mention you live above a game shop that your grandpa owns," Joey piped up. Yugi shook his head, "Listen, I'm getting dizzy and need to eat. Atem's going to take over until we get to BurgerWorld." Atem looked at Yugi and nodded in agreement before vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. "Yugi's resting until we can get him some food," he stated. Jack shuddered, "That's just creepy."

Daniel

After we ate and his friends went home, Yugi asked to be excused to call his grandfather. When he came back, he said that he had to go home. Sam was a bit concerned about letting him walk home alone at night. "We'll gladly walk you home," she offered. Yugi brightened, "Sure, besides Grandpa was wondering if he could meet you guys. He tends to get lonely with just me around." It was almost like my life's story.

We followed him to his home, which, like one of his friends said, was above a game store. "Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called, taking his shoes off. We followed suit and took our off. "I'm glad you made it back safely," an elderly man said. He looked at us, "I see that you managed to make some new friends, Yugi. Thank you for bringing him home safely. He's gone so much that I get lonely at times. At least his friends look out for him. By the way, I'm Solomon Muto, retired archeologist and now seller of games."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Muto," Sam said. I was trying to figure out where I had heard his name before. I finally figured it out, "You wouldn't by any chance be the man that everyone was saying was a gambler and a respected archeologist?" He nodded, "That's me. Though it's been awhile since I've heard that one. The last dig I went on, I found the puzzle that Yugi now owns."

"And for that I owe you my second existence," Atem said, taking over Yugi's body. This caused Jack to jump, "Don't do that kid!" The boy looked at him, "I am truly sorry, Mr. O'Neill. I did not mean to startle you. Yugi and I forget that you are likely not use to others sharing a body and switching souls as we do." Teal'c I looked at Sam and Jack, who in return nodded. "Mr. Muto, might I use your phone for a moment? I need to make a call. We'll pay the charges," I said. He nodded and showed me where the phone was. I dialed General Hammond's office.

"General, it's Daniel."

"Daniel, how are you and the rest of SG-1 enjoying your vacations?"

"Very well, sir. Listen, I've located Dr. Muto."

"That's great. Can you convince him to accompany you back here?"

"I could try, Sir. He has a grandson to care for."

"How old is the boy, Daniel? We're not a daycare."

"The boy's about 16 or 17. He's polite for a teenager."

"He can't come with you unless there's a valid reason."

"Not only is he all that his grandfather's got, but the kid can read hieroglyphs. Dr. Muto and a 'special friend' have been giving him lessons."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, Sir? The boy has very loyal friends, and I get the impression that if he came, they would try and follow."

There was a deep breath on the other end of the line, "How many?"

"Three, Sir. Two boys and a girl. All about the same age."

"Very well, just make sure that they _all_ sign the nondisclosure agreement."

"I will General Hammond."

With that, we hung up. I headed back to the group, "Dr. Muto, we were wondering if you would like to accompany us back to the US." He looked worried, "What about my grandson? I can get someone to tend the shop, but I can't leave Yugi alone like that."

"That's why I made a call to my employers. They have given permission to allow Yugi and his closest friends to join us," I started. The kid, I wasn't sure which half it was, interrupted, "Yes, another adventure to another country!" _That answered my inner question, it was Yugi._ "Anyways," I continue, "you all have some paperwork to sign. It's a nondisclosure agreement, meaning that whatever happens while you are with us, you can't tell anyone anything." Yugi nodded, "Who would believe us anyways. Atem and I were always warning Kaiba that he was dealing with forces beyond his control when he used a Pyramid of Light card and almost destroyed Domino City while we battled Anubis's evil spirit that had been manipulating the duel."

Jack jumped at the name, as did the rest of us. "Sir, before you say anything, they need to sign those forms," Sam warned him. "I'll get them for you," I said. "Um, sorry to interrupt. But it's late and I think Yugi's just passed out," Dr. Muto stated. "I hope that you'll stay the night since it's now raining outside."

"We will. Thank you for your hospitality, Dr. Muto," I said. "Please, just Solomon. I haven't been in the field since Yugi came into my care." We looked at the sleeping teen. "He looks to young to be a teenager," Jack commented. Solomon nodded, "His friends have a hard time trying to convince people that he's actually 16. At least this way I can tell if Yugi or the spirit is in control." I nodded, "What do you call this 'spirit'?"

"It depends on who talks to him. The Tomb-keepers call him 'Pharaoh' while Yugi tends to call him 'Yami'. When they first became aware that they could contact each other, Yugi was calling him 'Spirit,' or 'Other Me'. When the spirit is able to make an appearance outside of the Puzzle and separate from Yugi, he is called either 'Atem' or 'Yami'. If you're wondering, yami means dark." Jack raised his hand, "Why the deal with the Puzzle and the spirit?"

"From what we were able to uncover, Atem was a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. They were the originators for the Duel Monsters game that Yugi is into. One day something happened that threatened to end the world and the best way he thought to save it was to lock the 'Shadow Magic' away. Unfortunately, it resulted in the sealing of his soul in the Puzzle. I found the Puzzle just before Yugi was born, but it was in pieces. Not long after his parents left him with me did he find the Puzzle. I challenged him to put it together, since he didn't want me to sell it. It took him eight years. When he completed the Puzzle, he and Yami's soul merged. Until recently, he had no memory of his past. But now that he remembers, he feels that since that lifetime is gone, he should make the best out of the second chance he's got."

"Wow," was all Jack could say. Teal'c helped Solomon with getting Yugi into his bed. After a bit we all fell asleep in the living room.

Yugi

"_Yugi."_

"_Yugi, you might want to get up. Joey's looking like he's going to yank the toasty warm blankets off the bed again."_

"_Five more minutes, Yami."_

Just as I said that, the blankets were pulled off the bed with me still wrapped in them. "I'm still sleeping, Joey. Please come back in four minutes," I pleaded. "No dice bud. Gramps wants us in the kitchen," Joey said. I rubbed my eyes as I padded behind my best friend. "Well look who's up," Mr. O'Neill stated, "How'd you sleep?" I yawned, "Not awake, sleepwalking." Grandpa laughed at this, "Would telling you that there's a new booster pack being released wake you?" Joey jumped at this, "Really, Gramps? Do we get first dibs?" His reaction startled me so much that I jumped and fell down, "I'm awake." Mr. O'Neill smiled, "Good to hear it. Ready to learn about your trip?" I nodded. "Then fill out these forms. And then we'll talk," he told me.

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Grandpa, and I read through the papers and signed our names. "Should I have Yami do one," I asked. Miss Carter smiled at my question, "Technically he's a part of you, Yugi, so he doesn't need to. But if he wants to, I don't see why not. Sir?" Jack looked up, "There's an extra one in the folder, if that's what the ghost wants to do."

"_Yami?"_

"_Yes, Yugi?"_

"_Do you want to fill out the same form for yourself?"_

"_I think in this case it would be wise to do so."_

"_Ok. You're up. By the way, Mr. O'Neill called you a ghost."_

Atem

"I am not a ghost, Mr. O'Neill," I said after Yugi gave me control. "Yugi and I have decided that in this case, it would be wise that I also fill out this form as I may have to step in at times to protect our friends and family. We also believe that this matter should be handled as we are separate souls within a single body." Jack pushed the papers over to me, "You can just call yourself what ever you want." I sighed and wrote 'Yami Yugi Muto' on the documents. Sam looked at them, "I think that should do it, though I don't understand why you wrote that instead of a different name."

"When we first met, I called myself Yami Yugi since I thought myself to be Yugi's darker half. Since we've realized that we are separate souls Yugi has called me Yami," I answered. "It seemed feasible to sign my name as such." She nodded. "So who wants to know about this little trip," Jack asked us. We all did. "Allow me to switch back with Yugi as this might be more to his adventurous spirit," I said. Yugi was listening in on this so he spoke to me before I could get a _word_ in.

"_I'll let you stay out for a bit, Yami. I'm happy to listen from in here for awhile."_

"_You just want to sleep in your soul-room."_

"_He he, caught me. I'll try to stay awake."_

"_I have a better idea, Yugi. Besides, I really don't want to hear you sleep-talking or snoring while I'm trying to listen."_

"_I do not snore or sleep-talk."_

"_No but you do have a tendency to fall out of bed."_

"_I've only done that once. Joey's the one who pulls me out of bed with the blankets."_

"_We are both going to listen to Mr. O'Neill."_

"_Ok, you win."_

"_I almost always do."_

"_I'll come out now."_

I allowed Yugi to take over before I materialized behind him. "Sorry about that, Yugi wanted to go back to sleep," I said. Yugi pouted, "My soul-room was so toasty warm and it's cold in here." This caused everyone to laugh. Mr. O'Neill started, "This trip that you're going to come on is classified, which means that none of you kids are allowed to speak of what happens to go on while with us. In fact, everything mentioned is classified." We nodded. "We have a means to travel to other planets in different galaxies." When he mentioned this, I flinched, "You don't mean that gateway that my father had buried when I was but a boy in Egypt?" Daniel answered my worries, "Yes. We do." I jumped back, "Do you have any idea what you have done? My father buried that accursed thing to protect the whole planet and myself!" Jack put his hands in the air, gesturing me to calm down, "Easy kid. We've saved Earth several times already. The new question is what do you mean when you said that your father buried the Gate to protect you?" Yugi looked pained, "I'm sorry Yugi. I should have told you but I thought the gateway buried for the rest of time. My father got wind that our 'Gods' had chosen me to be a 'Child of Ra' and decided to start a rebellion to bury the Gateway. I was so terrified being just eight summers old. After that, the priests resumed the Shadow Games that were placed on hold until these 'Gods' no longer had access to our planet."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack

The kid's spirit was a bit miffed about our use of the Stargate. I guess he had every right to be, since he was the intended target back then. "We have faced a few of these false Gods in our travels," I said trying to calm the spirit down.

Apparently it barely worked because he grasped Yugi's chair. "I can't believe that my worst nightmare has come true," he whispered.

Yugi looked at him, "I thought that your worst nightmare was being separated from me again."

Yami smiled at the kid, "That is one of them, Yugi. I will try to calm down as it is affecting you."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, I've got a slight headache from your reaction a moment ago."

As Solomon got Yugi a painkiller, I continued, "We have also come into contact with friendly aliens. I talked to General Hammond and he granted you kids permission to accompany us on a mission to a peaceful planet." Yugi was so shocked that he fell out of his chair.

As Yami helped him up, Joey asked, "When can we go?"

"As soon as you kids are ready," I said. "Just bring only what you need and your cards to keep you busy on the plane." I never saw a room clear so fast. This left us and Solomon alone.

"So what is the true reason behind this trip," he asked us.

I looked at Daniel, who explained, "We came to ask you for your help in deciphering an ancient Egyptian dialect that I can't seem to get translated."

Solomon crossed his arms, "And you come into my home and upset the spirit of the Puzzle, just to ask for help?" I nodded, suddenly afraid of the elderly man. "I'm going to help. But not because I want to, but because I can't allow Yugi and his friends to have all the fun while I stay home and worry about him. I know that Yami tries his best to keep my only grandson from harm, but there's only so much that spirit can do."

After the kids came back and Solomon arranged for a trusted friend to look after the store, we were off. Yami and Yugi decided to allow Yami to take the plane flight since Yugi hated flying. Something to do with flying away from an exploding island owned by KaibaCorp.

Later…

Tea

I noticed that Yami had fallen asleep and decided to wake him as we were landing. "Atem, we're landing now."

He stretched, "I'm going to let Yugi take over since he's been asleep most of the flight. I can't believe that he was so bored with a book that he found in my soul-room that he fell asleep."

Mr. O'Neill had apparently overheard this, "Oh yeah? What was the title?"

Atem grinned, "1000 ways to bore yourself to sleep. Actually, he found my favorite Star Wars book and fell asleep reading it. At least he's getting better at reading Hieroglyphs this way." Atem closed his eyes and Yugi's familiar features replaced his. "Hey, what's up," Yugi asked yawning. "Yami said we landed. I guess I fell asleep in his soul-room again. His is much better for sleeping in at times. He's got a really comfy hammock in there."

Mr. O'Neill laughed at this, "So is that what you two are going when you switch like that?"

Yugi shook his head, but I answered, "Actually it's a bit complicated. Joey, Tristan, and I were drawn into the Puzzle a couple of times to help Yugi and the Pharaoh with a situation. Yugi took us to a good starting point to find Yami's room of hidden memories. Turned out that it was his soul-room. Yami's is right across the 'hall' from Yugi's. We were a bit shocked that the Puzzle had so many rooms and stairs inside."

Mr. O'Neill just nodded, "Well, kids as interesting as this little chat was, I'm afraid that our ride is here to take us to Cheyenne Mountain." Yugi jumped as we heard a loud snore coming from the back. It was Joey. I reached over and pinched his nose shut.

He woke up suddenly, "What were you trying to do Tea, kill me?"

"No, you're terrifying poor Yugi with your impression of a broken chainsaw," I said, smirking.

Jack

I couldn't help but laugh at their friendship. It reminded me of the camaraderie between myself and the rest of my team. After we made it to the complex, I led the teens to their temporary rooms. Actually, Teal'c carried a sleeping Yugi to the room while the others walked.

"Please leave the Puzzle on Yug," Joey requested when Teal'c was about to remove it to place it on a nearby table.

"Why do you ask such a thing," Teal'c inquired.

"Yugi tends to sleep better with the Puzzle really close," the boy answered rather quickly. Teal'c acknowledged him and left.

"Well, goodnight kids. Solomon's room is right next door and should you need anything, just dials 2. It's Daniel's office. Dr. Frasier wants to see you four in the morning," I said before leaving the kids to go to bed myself.

Tristan

"Dude, why didn't you tell Mr. O'Neill the truth about Yugi," I asked.

"What, and tell them that they might kill our best friend if they removed the puzzle," he shot back waking Yugi up in the process.

"What's going on, guys," he asked rubbing his eyes. "Yami had to wake me to tell you to keep it down. Now I want to know what got you two so riled up."

Tea pushed us aside, "Mr. Teal'c was going to remove your Puzzle so that you could sleep better, and Joey asked him to leave it alone. Tristan wanted to know why Joey didn't tell the truth as to why he wanted them to leave the Puzzle around your neck. Of course Joey blew up at this and woke you up."

Yugi looked at us, "I appreciate your looking out for me guys, but its not like I'm not going to die if my Puzzle's taken off."

I couldn't bring myself to tell our best friend that Atem told us not to let anyone but Yugi remove the Puzzle. If this happened, Yugi would suffer. He just didn't tell us how our friend would suffer, so we might have taken it the wrong way. Yugi shrugged, and lay back down. He was out before Joey could say anything else.

"He's exhausted from all the excitement," I said.

Tea nodded, "Atem's reaction to Mr. O'Neill's travels through what they call the Stargate kinda took its toll on Yugi's body. I wouldn't blame him if Yugi and Atem 'slept in' at least until two in the afternoon."

The Next Morning

Joey

I was the second to wake up. I looked around the room and noticed that Tea was sitting in the chair closest to Yugi's bed. "How's he doin', Tea," I asked.

"He's sleeping like a rock. I'm just remembering that time we were stuck in that Capsule Monsters Game. He was like this for half a day," she said still watching Yugi. I nodded, remembering that he and Yami wore him out trying to protect us during the whole experience. Tristan woke up and joined us in waiting for Yugi to wake up. We didn't have long to wait.

He stirred, "Morning guys. Umm, why are you staring at me? Did I do something?"

"No, buddy. You were sleeping so peacefully, that we didn't have the heart to wake you," I said.

"How do you feel," Tea asked.

"I feel better, now that I got a decent night's sleep," he answered.

"That's great, because you kids have an appointment with the good doctor."

We jumped at this intrusion on our conversation. "Mr. O'Neill," Yugi greeted the guy standing in the doorway.

He winced, "Don't call me Mr. O'Neill, kid. Just call me Jack. Mr. makes me sound old-er."

We followed him to the infirmary to meet Dr. Frasier. "Well good morning," a woman with red hair greeted us, "I'm Dr. Frasier." We introduced ourselves.

"My, we normally don't allow for children on the base," she said mussing Yugi's hair.

"I'm actually 17, ma'am," Yugi defended, trying to fix his hair. "I'm just a bit small for my age. Joey called it the 'Muto Curse' one time." I laughed at the memory. Gramps walked in as I said it and I instantly regretted opening my mouth that time. I ended up with a pop-quiz on which spells work best in which combinations.

She examined us, leaving Yugi for last. "Yeep," he cried out, "I hate needles."

Dr. Frasier's assistant tried to calm him, "I just need to do a blood test." She tried to approach him again with a needle. Big mistake because Atem thought that this was a threat due to the fact that Yugi was hiding in a corner and she had a needle in hand.

"I suggest you let him calm down before you continue with your tests," Atem warned her through Yugi's body. "Better yet wait for Grandpa to be here for Yugi. His nervousness affects me as well." The doc was startled at this. Of course another aid had hit some sort of alarm and there were armed men flooding the room.

Gramps had rushed in, though they were trying to keep him out. "Yugi? What happened in here," he asked.

"She will not approach until she no longer has that syringe and Yugi has calmed down," Atem stated. "He is so upset that he's hiding now. This is quite upsetting for both of us."

The doc was upset, "Mr. Muto, do you not realize that your grandson is being controlled by a parasite?"

This comment made Atem mad, "I am _not_ a parasite, nor am I controlling Yugi."

Jack chose that second to show up, "Hey, Doc. I forgot to give you your copies of the kids' records. Oh, what's going on in here?"

Yami was getting tired of the whole scene, "That aide has terrified Yugi so much, that he's in his soul-room with his door shut. He _never _shuts his door unless he's terrified of something."

"Would you allow me to do the rest of the exam," Dr. Frasier asked. "I promise this won't hurt a bit."

He nodded, "First allow me to coax Yugi out. He should try and get over this fear slowly."

"_Yugi, it's safe now. That aide isn't going to continue."  
_

"_Ok."_

"_Please take over. I will take the pinch you'll feel away while drawing your blood."_

"_Ok"_

Yugi came back out and the doc got the sample that she wanted. "Now please explain the split personality," she said, not quite pleased with the situation.

"Better yet, we can show you," Yugi said as Yami materialized next to him. "This is Atem. He's an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh that sealed his soul in the Millennium Puzzle to save the world from destruction 3000 years ago."

Atem nodded, "I also go by Yami. I apologize about what occurred moments ago. Yugi has spent too much time in his school's infirmary during recent years and as a result has developed a certain fear of needles."

Jack

The doc nodded, "I can understand. Next time, we'll wait for Solomon to be present before we involve any needles. That ok with you two?" Yugi and Atem nodded.

After I finished talking to the group, I noticed that the smaller teen looked tired, "Are you all right, son?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's all the jetlag that seems to caught up with me."

"Well, try to get some rest," I suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel

After their exams, I led the group of friends to the cafeteria for breakfast. Actually, they just missed out on breakfast, so it was more of an early lunch. "Mr. Jackson, sir, is there any fresh oranges and green jello cups," Yugi asked. "Yami likes oranges and green jello."

I nodded and reached into the case, "Sorry that most of the good stuff is out of reach. There's a slice of pizza and a couple of turkey subs up here as well. Do you want any?"

Yugi smiled, "I'd like the pizza."

Just as I was about to get it down for him a hand reached in and grabbed it. I looked at the person who grabbed the pizza. It turned out to be none other than Rodney McKay. Yugi looked down, "I guess it's the turkey sub then. Grandpa's always telling Yami that we need to eat better anyways." I gave him a sandwich and he went to join his friends at a nearby table.

This left me alone to confront McKay. "That was inconsiderate, Rodney."

He scoffed, "What, I was just getting my food while you were standing there with a bratty little kid. A kid, by the way, that shouldn't even be here."

Solomon walked in at that time, "Daniel, I'm ready to assist you in the translations when you are. I'm sure that Yugi and Yami would like to help out as well."

I welcomed this distraction, "Of course. I could leave them in the care of Rodney and start on the translations right now."

Rodney scoffed at this, "I'm not babysitting a bunch of teenagers and a little kid."

This caused Solomon to scold him, "My grandson is not a little kid. You allow his height to deceive you, Yugi is in fact 17." Rodney left to sit at Yugi's table, mumbling the whole time.

Rodney

I can't believe that I'm stuck with teenagers. They're worse than little kids. I sat near the shortest, Yugi, and ate my lunch. "Let's see, I place three cards facedown and a monster in defense. Your move Joey."

I looked up to see the kid and one of his friends playing some sort of game. "I play a monster in defense, two cards facedown, and end my turn," the blonde boy said.

"Alright, I use Soul Exchange to sacrifice your facedown monster to summon Dark Magician Girl to the field. I also use Sage's Stone to special summon Dark Magician. And now that they're out I use Heavy Storm to remove your spells and traps. For my last move, I attack with both of my magicians for game," Yugi stated.

The blonde boy was staring at his cards, "Wow, Yug. You beat me in less that five turns this time. I'm going to try harder to keep that from happening next time."

I was not noticed by their little group, until I saw that the boy I chose to sit by started peeling an orange. I pushed away from the table, "Excuse me. I can't sit here anymore."

The girl looked concerned, "What's wrong, sir? All Yugi's doing is eating an orange."

I grabbed my tray, "That's just it. I'm allergic to all citrus fruits."

The small teenager looked at the offensive fruit, "I'm sorry. I'll just go join Grandpa and Mr. Jackson and try to help them translate stuff. I'll eat this on the way, so that it's nowhere near you, sir."

With that the boy left. Great, Sam or Jack are probably going to catch wind of this and I'll never hear the end of it. I left shortly after this to find the kid and apologize before they did find out. I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I located the boy.

Yugi

I left the cafeteria and the grouchy man to talk to Yami alone.

"_Yami, the coast is clear. You can come out now."_

I waited until Yami materialized in front of me. "Yugi, that man was rather discourteous to you. He should have allowed you the pizza since Mr. Jackson was offering it to you," he complained.

I smiled weakly, "It's alright, Yami. Besides, Grandpa did say that you eat way too much pizza for a dead guy."

Yami poked me, "I love the taste of it."

I laughed, "As do I, Yami, as do I. Want to go back and get some ice cream before Grandpa catches us?"

Yami smiled, "Only if there's cookies and cream. But I'll settle for strawberry."

We were interrupted by the grouchy man, "What exactly are you?"

Busted. "How much of our conversation did you hear," Yami demanded.

"All of it. Especially the part where the kid said you were dead," the grouchy man stated.

"Yugi, I'll go tell Grandpa that you've been detained be a rather unpleasant man," Yami said.

"Don't leave me here alone, Yami. At least go get the others before you go," I pleaded.

He nodded, "I understand."

Before he could leave, Miss Carter and Jack came around the corner. "Jack, Miss Carter! I'm so glad to see you," I greeted them as I ran behind them to avoid the grouchy man.

"What's all this about, Yugi," Jack asked.

Miss Carter noticed the grouchy man, "McKay, are you tormenting our guest? I thought you of all people would know better than to pick on innocent teenagers."

He pointed to me, "Did you know that that kid isn't innocent? He talks to a dead person!"

Yami crossed his arms, "I may be just a spirit, but I am also a part of Yugi. I suggest you apologize for trespassing on his soul."

Mr. McKay was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"You took food that Mr. Jackson had offered to us. You hurt Yugi's feelings in the cafeteria. You interrupted a private conversation, and terrified Yugi with the experience of meeting a person with your demeanor," Yami stated, scowling at the man.

Mr. McKay apologized and left. "Wow, kid, your spirit really put Rodney in an awkward position there," Jack said. "Not many people can do that."

Yami smirked, "Nobody picks on Yugi when I'm around."

Miss Carter looked at me, "By the way, you can call me Sam. And the General wants to meet you and your friends."

"Should Yami stay as he is, or return to the Puzzle? He can always take over if he needs to," I suggested. Sam smiled, "He can stay out as the General wants to meet him as well."

Hammond

I waited until Jack and Sam brought Yugi and Yami into the briefing room. It was amazing that one of them was a spirit and that the other was a living being. I had read Sg-1's report from their trip and saw the security footage. But it was still hard to believe. "I'm sorry about your recent experiences here, young man. Some of my staff are a bit hard-headed at times."

The smaller boy looked at me, "It's alright sir. Yami handled it since Joey and Tristan weren't there."

The blonde stood up abruptly, "What happened that you're covering up, Yug? Did someone try and bully you again?"

The taller of the two look-alikes glanced at the blonde, "Calm down, Joey. Yugi was just fine under my watchful eye. Besides, I took care of the situation in a civil manner."

Joey sat back down, "I guess the guy who messed with Yug was lucky that you're not like Bakura, otherwise he'd have ended up like anyone that's crossed him."

I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of five teens, "I would like to inform you kids that in the morning, you will accompany SG-1 on their trip. If you are unsure of who the members of SG-1 are, let's just say that you've already met them. Daniel, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c are the ones you are going with. It's just a simple mission. Yugi, you and your spirit are going in your grandfather's place. He's told me that you're receiving lessons from this spirit. Daniel's been trying to get the translations right for months, but so far has hit a dead end."

"Yami and I would love to help," Yugi said.

"That's what your grandfather said." I told the boy. "Oh, if Rodney gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to inform Jack or myself."

Yugi nodded, "Ok."

Yami looked at Yugi, "We'd better go get something for you to snack on. That sandwich didn't look very appetizing." I watched as the two left.

Yami/Atem

"Yugi, can we try to get some pizza before that McKay person takes the last slice," I asked.

"I wanted to see if my puppy-dog pout would work on him," Yugi admitted.

I smirked, "If it doesn't, then what are we going to eat? I hope it's not another turkey sandwich."

Yugi stopped walking for a moment, "Well, Sam said something about it being hamburger night. How's that sound, Yami?"

I grinned, "Sounds great. Let's do that instead of pizza."

We headed to the cafeteria to get a burger. Mr. Teal'c was in front of us in the line so Yugi tried to talk to him, "Hi, Mr. Teal'c. How are you?"

He looked at him, "I am doing well, young friend." Yugi couldn't get much more out of him after this, so he looked around to see if Grandpa was there.

"I hope that he doesn't get upset about us eating a hamburger," I whispered to Yugi.

He grinned, "I'll just have to load it with vegetables so that he doesn't really lecture me about _our_ eating habits." I groaned at the thought of Yugi's idea of loading the hamburger with vegetables. He tended to go overboard with the tomatoes if I didn't keep an eye on him.

"Just let me pick the vegetables this time," I pleaded.

"But you like those spicy peppers and olives on our burgers. And you go overboard with the peppers," Yugi complained.

After our little debate, we settled on a few peppers, a couple of lettuce leaves and tomato slices. As we sat down at an empty table, I remembered something, "Yugi, don't forget that you owe me an ice cream."

He finished cutting the burger in half before replying. "I haven't. You get a scoop of whatever you want while I pick the other."

As we were eating our burger, a tray slid into the space across from us. "Look, kids, I didn't mean to sound rude earlier. I just wanted to know what you meant by one of you being dead," the grouchy man said. "By the way, I'm Dr. Rodney McKay."

Yugi looked at me, "Would you like to tell him, Yami?"

I sighed, "I'm an ancient spirit that resides in the Puzzle that Yugi wears."

McKay looked shocked, "Then how can you eat anything if you're a spirit?"

Yugi answered for me, "He tends to eat what I eat, since we share my body. We just split our food if he wants to do so."

McKay was stunned, "So why are you and your friends here?"

Grandpa chose to arrive just then, "They are here because I needed Atem to help Daniel with translating what I cannot. His friends would have found out and tried to stow away like two of them did when Yugi and Joey went to Duelist Kingdom."

McKay was confused, "Yugi called you 'Yami', and he just called you 'Atem'. What is your name?"

I looked at him, "I am called several things. Yugi calls me 'Yami' most of the time, Grandpa calls me 'Spirit', 'Yami', or 'Atem'; it just depends on the situation. There are a few others, but I feel that they are inappropriate for this time."

Grandpa smiled at this, "Don't be so modest, Atem. You should feel proud of what the Tomb-Keepers call you."

McKay looked at me, "What do they call you?"

I sighed, "They call me 'Pharaoh'."

He inquired further, "Why is that?"

Yugi, feeling that this was beginning to get uncomfortable for me replied, "He was a ruler in Ancient Egypt."

Before McKay could get another question out, I looked at him, "Please refrain from asking any more questions. There are things that I would prefer to keep private."


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

I even dressed up for the occasion. I'm a half-vampire Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Girl (Too bad my Dragon and Spellcaster Decks are at home). I spent very little money on my costume. Most of it was stuff I already own. All I had to pay for were my black gloves that I cut the fingers off of. I can't wait to pass out candy to the little kids, less temptation to start another sugar-high. Yesterday I dressed up as a half-vampire hippie, again very little of any money spent, just more of what I already own.

...PhantomBrat out...

* * *

Jack

"Come on, kids. Let's go. The Stargate's not gonna stay open all day," I told Yugi and his friends. Two of their group was half-asleep; no doubt to Joseph's snoring.

Yugi looked at me, "I think I'm going to let Yami take over so that I can rest a bit. If it's ok with you."

I thought about it, "Sure, kid. I'm sure that he'll enjoy the trip."

Yami took over, "Yugi's resting. I'd like to find out if there's a separate room for Joey."

I smiled, "Sure, I think Rodney could use a roommate."

Soon after, the Stargate activated. Daniel and Teal'c went through first, while Joey stood there, apparently mesmerized by the wormhole. I watched as Tristan pushed him in. After Tristan went through, Sam led Tea through. I looked at Yami, "Would you like to go first, kid?"

He shrugged and picked up his bag. Taking a look back to the observation room, he turned and walked into the wormhole. "Don't worry Solomon, the kids will be safe with us," I said before leaving myself.

Once on the other side, I noticed that Yami was sitting on the ground while the other three were lying on their backs. "Let me guess, this wasn't your first time through," I asked him.

Yami nodded, "Before my father found out about the false Gods' plans to take me, I used to sneak into the expedition parties just to see how other people lived. When father caught me, I told him that I wanted to be a fair leader to our people so I stowed away."

I looked at him, "What has his reaction?"

Yami laughed, "He would tell me to let him know before I left like that and to wear a better disguise. But all the same, he was proud that I wanted to be like him, a fair and just king."

I sighed, "That's every father's dream to have their sons be just like them."

"Hey, Jack. If you and Yami are done, I need his help over here," Daniel called.

I looked at him, "Looks like you're up, kid."

Yami smiled, "So it does." With that, he ran over to Daniel.

Yami

I headed to where Mr. Jackson was waiting. After walking for a half hour, I inquired, "Where are these ruins that you were having difficulty translating?"

"They're just through the tree lines, Yugi," he said. But then he caught himself, "Sorry, Yami. Even though I know the Tok'ra, I tend to forget which 'personality' I'm speaking with."

"I understand your position, Mr. Jackson," I replied. "When Yugi's soul was taken prisoner, due to my carelessness, Joey thought that we had found a way to escape the penalty of a game far worse than the Shadow Games that we have experienced."

"What do you mean 'Yugi's soul was taken'," Daniel asked, confused about all of this.

I sat down on a rock, "I had used a card that would take the soul of the duelist that lost. Yugi had begged me not to use it, but I did despite his pleas. The Seal of Orichalcos not only cut us off from each other, it took Yugi away when I lost. Joey thought that I was Yugi at first, but realized that I had, in fact, lost and as a result of my arrogance, lost my best friend and partner. We fought to get him back."

"Well, from the way he talks about you, it sounds like he looks up to you," Mr. Jackson pointed out. "He doesn't seem to be hurting over that experience."

I brightened a bit, "Yugi is the type of person to look towards the brighter side of things, though there are times that things overwhelm him. He's forgiving towards most people. In fact, he made friends with the two people who used to bully him. I have to admit, Joey and Tristan are the best type of best friends to have."

I felt Yugi stirring within, "Mr. Jackson, Yugi is waking. Perhaps the translations would go over easier if he and I were separate for this."

"Sure,' he replied, "the more help I have, the faster we can get done."

After I gave control over to Yugi, I formed a separate body for myself using Shadow-Magic. "How long was I out," Yugi asked once I was out.

Mr. Jackson answered him, "I believe that you were 'sleeping' for about two hours."

Yugi stretched, "Really? It felt more like four, but time's a bit overrated in the Puzzle."

I smiled, "That's because it's quiet in the Puzzle, and Joey's attempt at impersonating a chainsaw can't get through."

Yugi nodded, "I blame the jetlag on that. The less sleep Joey gets, the worse he snores."

We all laughed at this. We had reached the ruins while we were talking. It felt a bit familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place the feeling. "Mr. Jackson, about how old do you think these ruins are," I asked while walking up to a portion of wall.

"About 3,000 to 3,500 years old. I believe that the section you're standing in was a great hall or a rather large dining hall," he replied. "By the way, where's Yugi?"

I looked around and not seeing Yugi, concentrated on our connection to try and sense him. I felt his presence not far from where I was.

"_Yugi, where are you?"_

"_I'm on the other side of the wall you're standing in front of."_

"_How do you know…Oh."_

I found the small hole where Yugi had been staring at me through. I concentrated and walked through the wall. "What have you found, Yugi," I asked once through.

"I think you were here before, Yami," he replied. "Look at the wall." He pointed to a spot in front of us.

I looked where Yugi hasd indicated. My 'signature' was there, a pictograph representing the eye that was carved on the Millennium Items. Then I remembered why this place felt familiar, I had been here before.

_*FLASH*_

"_My prince, shouldn't you be heading home?"_

"_Aww, come on Alim. Please let me stay. I wanted to play with Shada and Tullius."_

"_The Pharaoh will not be pleased that you stowed away on this trading party."_

"_I know, but I'll tell him what I always do if he finds out."_

"_You aren't going to be lying to your father as you say this to him, are you my prince?"_

"_Nope. I'm still going to observe my surroundings at all times and learn from the leaders' actions."_

"_You are a true prince of Egypt, young one."_

"Yami, what was that," Yugi asked. I guess that he saw that memory as well.

"I was here at one time, Yugi. I had hidden away in a trading party when I was seven to play with my friends, Shada and Tullius," I explained. "My father's trusted friend and a priest of his, as well as Shada's father, Alim caught me slipping out of Shada's basket. He was a bit concerned for my well-being and told my father that I had again stowed away. Father said that if I wanted to go so badly, that I needed to only tell him and I could go."

"Wow. Do you remember what this place is then," he asked.

I thought for a moment, "Yes, this was called Byblos. Tullius lived here. He was the son of a leader named Servius. When the Gateway was buried, we lost contact with each other. I was to be married to his sister, Vita, when we were 15. I guess that it was for the best, since I had to lock the Shadow-Magic and lost myself in the process. Even if that didn't happen, I would have been taken from those I cared for all the same. I wouldn't have met you."

"And since I'm technically you, reborn, I wouldn't be here," Yugi said. He was right, because according to Ishizu and the World of Memories, he was my body reborn and given a pure, innocent soul to sustain it when I was 'awakened'.

Just then Daniel showed up, "Yugi, Yami, I found something that I need your help with."

"Coming Mr. Jackson," Yugi said, getting up. "Yami, will you be alright?"

"Of course, Yugi," I answered, "I'm just wondering what happened to this place after Father had to cut off all inter-planetary relations."

We followed Mr. Jackson to a small room where the roof had long-since decayed, leaving it exposed to the elements. I went to one wall and noticed that the carving there had not only my image, but those of Shada, Tullius, and Vita. I noticed that mine and Shada's images were separated from those depicting Vita and Tullius. "Mr. Jackson, have you noticed this carving before," I called out.

"No, I haven't," he answered when he came over to look at it. "This is the first time I've been in this room."

"Tullius carved this when are planets began trading with each other. But the separation of the figures is new," I said. "If you look closely, there's an indentation. I think my old friend altered this after we had to cut off all relations, possibly to protect a secret."

"How do you know," Mr. Jackson asked.

"Tullius was a wiz when it came to altering images to create passages and hidden chambers. That and he left a clue. Look at the image of the bird on the vase in the carving. It's upside-down and in a flying position, no less. It was his way of saying that the message was for me," I pointed out. If it were in any other position, it would have been for Shada or Vita."

"Let's radio the others before we touch anything," Mr. Jackson said as I reached out to touch the images of my best friends from so long ago. I nodded and pulled my hand back.

Jack

We waited for the other teens in our group to get over the effects of their first time through the Stargate. Sam and Teal'c were setting up the MALP's radio, so that we could check in, while we waited. Just as I was about to head over to check on Daniel and Yami, Daniel radioed me. "Jack, you might want to come here."

"What is it," I replied.

"We found what may be a hidden entrance to a room. Yami feels that it was left behind for him by a friend of his," Daniel answered.

"All right, we'll be there in a bit," I said before we cut off communications. "Alright kids, looks like our friends found something. You three up for a walk?"

Despite the groans from the boys, they nodded, apparently wanting to see their friend. After we got there, I noticed that Yugi was awake and that he and Yami had separated. "How do you do that," I asked slightly freaked, though they had done it a few times before.

Yugi shrugged and looked at Yami, who answered, "We can separate due to Shadow-Magic. There are some setbacks to this though. If I am upset, Yugi tends to be affected by loss of strength or headaches. There may be more setbacks, but we wish to not find out."

"Sorry to pry further," Sam said, "but what is this 'Shadow-Magic' exactly?"

"It's nothing like the 'magic' that you know of today," Yami said. "It was and is very dangerous to use. In Ancient Egypt, those of my father's Court, and later my own, were skilled in the use of Shadow-Magic. One priest, Mahad, said that simply put, Shadow-Magic was like his normal Magic, but far more powerful. It had to be wielded with care or the one attempting to use it would either destroy or be destroyed. The use of Shadow-Magic was originally intended to judge the amount of evil in a wrongdoer's heart, but it was eventually turned into a weapon that threatened to destroy the world. To prevent this, I locked the Magic away and myself in the process."

Daniel was stunned, "How old were you when you did this, Yami?"

"I was about 17 summers old, give or take a year, Mr. Jackson," came the reply.

"I'm so sorry that you had to experience that, Yami," Sam said.

"Don't be. If I hadn't have done it, the planet would have likely been destroyed and none of us would be alive today," Yami said. Turning to Yugi, he said, "Yugi, I think that we should tell them the other part of your sacrifice. The others need to know." Yugi nodded. "Even if the planet did survive the 'Shadow-War' and I didn't act, Yugi wouldn't exist."

"What do you mean by that," Joey demanded.

"Do you recall how I looked in the 'World of Memories," Yami questioned his friend. "Now look at Yugi. Does he not look almost like I did back then?"

Tea answered for them, "Of course."

"This is because Yugi is myself, reborn and given a pure soul. This was meant to be, since I could not be awakened by any other, but he who holds the other part of my being. This had to be Yugi. Without my sacrifice, neither of us would be here with you," Yami explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel

After Yugi and Yami finished telling their friends why Yugi existed, Jack gave permission to Yami to open the door. Nothing could describe the inside of the room. There were writings covering the walls and a few items lying near the back of the room. Yami went to the far wall and stared at the text, "Tullius left a message for me in case my people unburied the gate. He says that the 'Gods' have returned and Vita was taken as were the rest of his people. He was one of ten that remained. He wrote that he couldn't reach us through the Gateway so he and the rest of his trading party were leaving to stay with another people that they had traded with previously. The message also stated that the 'treasure' will be spread throughout the stars."

"What does that part of his message mean, Yami," I asked.

"It means that the weapons stash that Tullius's people managed to procure from the Jaffa would be hidden so well that one would need to understand the clues left behind to be able to find them. Tullius knew that making things so difficult would mean that only the right people would find it easily," Yami replied.

We snapped pictures, while Yami looked around the chamber for the next clue to where the following clues were. Yugi sat down, leaning against a wall closest to Yami. I thought nothing of it, until we heard a cry of surprise. I turned to see the wall where Yugi had been closing. "Yugi," Yami cried out. He looked at us, "I'm going to try and follow him using the shadows. I'll do my best to keep in touch."

Yugi's friends looked at him. "Be careful, Atem," Tea said, "I just hope that Yugi's ok." Yami nodded at vanished from sight.

"Why can't he be less freaky," Jack complained, shuddering at Yami's exit. This earned him a few glares from Yugi's friends.

"When you hang with Yug, you learn to expect weird stuff," Joey said. "We've gone through several freaky Shadow Games, been trapped in Kaiba's Virtual Reality game, been trapped by Kaiba's dead stepbrother in another Virtual world, Tea and I have been brainwashed. Let's see, oh, Yugi and I have had our souls stolen, as have Gramps, Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba. Yugi and I were chained to an anchor that dragged us into the ocean, we've all been turned into lead figurines and trapped in our favorite cards at different times by the same person, but Yami was there to win the game and free us. We….MUMPH."

"You talk to much, dude," Tristan said after clamping his hand on Joey's mouth. "So shut up and help us find a way to help Yugi."

Yugi

When I leaned against the wall I didn't expect it to open up. I certainly wasn't prepared to go sliding backwards into the unknown. I hit an obstacle when I reached the end of the slide and felt something crack. I closed my eyes tight, trying not to cry out. "Yugi, are you in here," I heard Yami's voice call out.

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you ok?"  
_

"_Aside from a possible broken arm, yeah, I think so."_

Yami appeared just then and looked at my arm, "It's probably broken, Yugi. I saw a first-aid kit in our pack. There might be some things in there that'll help."

Yami carefully took the pack from me and went through it, naming what he found, "There's water, painkillers, bandages, Mr. Jackson's spare sketchbook, some duct tape, and the snacks that Grandpa packed for us." He handed me two of the pain meds and the water. "Take these. After you've taken them and I've braced your arm, we're going to go up the stairs to the others."

"Stairs," I asked.

Yami smiled, "Yes, I found them while looking for you, my friend. Don't worry, they're perfectly safe."

Yami braced my arm while the pain meds took affect. After he finished and took my pack, we headed to the stairs. Something caught my eye, "What's that over there, Yami."

He looked to where I was pointing, "I can't believe that Tullius would use a gift I gave him as part of a clue."

It was a slider puzzle that had once held a picture but now held a different image. "I'll solve it and give it to Mr. Jackson," Yami said, slipping the clue into our pack.

Sam

We had given up trying to figure out how Yugi managed to open a secret entrance. Tristan and Joey were resting from the task when another section of wall opened, revealing Yugi and Yami. "Yugi, you're hurt," Tea cried out gaining the boys' attention from their catnap.

I looked at his left arm and noticed that a sketchbook was being used as a makeshift brace. "I think I may have broken my arm," Yugi said, wincing from the pain. "Yami did the brace, but says that I need medical attention. I'm not really looking forward to that. Sorry we had to use your spare sketchbook, Mr. Jackson."

Daniel looked at him, "It's alright, Yugi. Sketchbooks can be replaced, but Yami's right. We need to get that arm looked at soon. Oh, by the way, just call me Daniel."

Yugi nodded, "Ok."

The pain must have caught up with him, despite the medication, and he fainted. Jack caught him just before he hit the ground, "Let's get this kid back now." With that we packed up and returned to the Stargate, with Jack carrying Yugi's small form and Yami resting inside the Puzzle until he was needed.

Solomon

I met the team in the Gate Room. They were back earlier than expected, and Yugi was in Jack's arms with the spirit nowhere in sight. "What happened to my grandson, Daniel," I asked a bit worried that Yugi was unconscious.

"He slid into a hidden chamber and according to Yami, broke his arm in the process," Daniel explained to me.

"Listen, the kid's alright. He just needs to get that arm looked at and rest," Jack said, trying to carry Yugi to the infirmary.

"Who placed his arm in a splint," I asked, noticing that a sketchbook had been used along with tape and gauze.

Jack replied, "Yami was the one who tended to Yugi, since he went after the kid to see if he was ok."

I stepped aside to allow Jack to take my grandson to get his arm looked at.

Janet

I was alerted that SG-1 had an injured member coming in with a possible broken arm. I cleared my schedule in case it was Yugi. I certainly didn't want him traumatized further if it was him. My intuition was right, but I wasn't told that he was unconscious. Yami appeared, startling me at first, "I'm sorry that I startled you. I wanted to inform you that he's had to of the pain medication that was in his first-aid kit about an hour ago. And that he's only fainted due to the pain he was in after he got hurt."

I nodded writing this down, "Thank you for telling me this. It helps treatment when I know what's been done."

Yami nodded and sat at the foot of the bed. I took x-rays of Yugi's left arm, which confirmed that he had no broken bones, which left a sprained wrist. I put a brace on it and turned to Yami, "I want you to be sure that he takes this medication for pain and that he doesn't over do it. I have a feeling that if he were to stay on this side of the Stargate, you would have to stay here as well, so I'm going to inform the rest of the team to keep an eye on you two off-world."

Yami nodded, "I thank you for taking care of Yugi. Now I must go inform Grandpa that Yugi's in here resting." With that, he left the infirmary. I sat there next to Yugi, who was sleeping peacefully.

Tea

I went to see if Yugi was ok, since we hadn't seen him after Jack brought him to the infirmary. He was still sleeping, so I sat in a chair next to him to wait.

"Hey Tea, is Yug awake yet," Joey asked as he came into view.

I shook my head, "Dr. Frasier said that the pain medication may have been too strong for him, so he may be out for a while."

We heard a small sigh and looked over to see Yugi waking up. "Good morning guys. How'd I end up here," Yugi asked.

Joey laughed at this, "It's dinnertime, Yug. You've been asleep since this morning."

"Jack carried you here after you fainted on that other planet," I added.

"Oh. I guess the pain or the painkillers knocked me out, which explains why I don't know how I have a brace on instead of the splint Yami put on me," Yugi said. "Speaking of Yami, where is he? I feel that he's somewhere, but not in the Puzzle."

"That is because I was with Grandpa and Daniel, trying to decipher Tullius's clue," Yami said appearing in the room. "I felt you stirring, Yugi, and decided to see how you are feeling."

He smiled, "A bit better. I just want to get out of here and get something to eat."

Dr. Frasier came over with a glass of water after she looked over and saw us talking to Yugi. "I see that our youngest patient is awake. Your wrist should heal within two to three weeks, so I suggest that you take it easy with using it for a while. I want you to leave that brace on until I feel that it's better."

Yugi nodded, "May I be excused now? I'm starving." We couldn't help but laugh at this. "I'm serious, guys. I would know if Yami ate because I wouldn't be this hungry."

Dr. Frasier released Yugi and told us to find Yami and get them some food. We found Yami in Daniel's office, solving the slider puzzle. "Yami, I'm surprised you didn't eat while I was out," Yugi said, starting Atem.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I was busy helping Daniel and Grandpa while trying to ignore the fact that the medication that I gave you was affecting me as well, and forgot that we needed to eat," Atem explained.

Yugi nodded, "Well, let's go see if we can find some pizza before it's gone."

I smiled and followed the boys to the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Twitter ate my operating system!  
Seriously. I was minding my own business, looking up information on my all-time favorite actor (Richard Dean Anderson), when BLAM!, my laptop's operating system got blasted into nothing. I got it fixed and the next thing to go was my disk drive. I learned a very valuable lesson, _(It's NOT a good idea to try and fix the disc drive by replacing the operating system, you still won't be able to get it to play music CDs.)  
_My laptop's out of commision so updates will be sporadic at best. I'm uploading what I've got for now.

* * *

Jack

"Hey kid, how's the arm," I asked when I saw Yugi in the food-line.

He looked at it before answering, "It's just a sprained wrist. But I'm stuck in this brace for a couple of weeks. Umm, is there any pizza left? I can't see the top three shelves."

I checked, "You're in luck, there's one slice left and it's pepperoni."

"May I have it? Yami loves pepperoni pizza more than I do," Yugi said.

I nodded and as I reached for it, McKay butted in and grabbed the slice. I glared at him, "Didn't you do this before," I questioned him. "That slice belongs to Yugi, McKay. The kid hasn't had anything to since yesterday and deserves that slice."

He paled, "I think I left a program running, gotta go." He left with the slice of pizza.

Yugi sighed, "I guess it's a sign that I need something healthier to eat."

I looked at his sad face, "Come on. Let's go get your friends and my team, we're going for pizza. All you can eat."

Yugi brightened, "Sounds great, Jack."

"It's the least I can do. You were lucky to walk away with a sprained wrist after that tumble," I told him.

An hour later…

"Whose bright idea was it to challenge Yami to an eating contest, especially when we've not eaten all day," Yugi complained.

I laughed at this. It turned out that Teal'c and Joey were going trying to determine which of them could out-eat the other and Yami heard the whole thing and decided to join in when Joey demanded an eating contest. Yami put one condition it; that what Yugi ate counted for him as well since they were the same person, just with two souls. Teal'c accepted as well as Joey. Yugi had ended up not eating since he felt that with Yami eating that much food he would get a major stomachache later if he ate as well. Even without Yugi's 'help', Yami won.

"I should know better than to challenge the 'King of Games' when it comes to pizza eating contests," Joey complained.

Yugi glared at him, "Especially when he's been denied pepperoni pizza twice, and went without food since yesterday. You may as well be prepared for a lecture from Grandpa about influencing Yami's addiction to junk food. He's been after Yami about wanting junk food all the time since he can form a solid form at will, especially since I'm the one that reacted to all the sugar that you gave him last week."

I remembered this clearly. Solomon almost locked Yugi in his room after Joey gave Yami two cokes and a bag of PixieStix. The poor kid didn't know what hit him until Yami showed up finishing the second soda. General Hammond told us to keep Yami away from sugar unless Yugi was with him. I felt sorry for the kid, but the experience was funny.

After we finished up at the pizza place, we headed back to the SGC. Yugi had fallen asleep and Yami had retreated back to the Puzzle for the night, which made it easier to carry the small teen to his room.

The next day…

Joey

"How could I be so stupid," I said after I found out that my best bud was in bed sick from last night. "I should have learned my lesson from last week. Yugi was affected from Yami having too much sugar."

I hit my head against the foot of the bed where I was leaning against it. I was so upset that I never heard Jack come in. "You keep that up, you'll not only suffer from a headache, but you'll feel worse abut Yugi's being sick. Come on; let's go find you a distraction. I'm pretty sure that I've got some DVDs in my quarters."

I nodded and followed Jack to his room.

Yugi

I still felt sick from last night, so I stayed in bed, hoping to keep my stomach calm. Yami came out to tell me that he was sorry for last night.

"_I apologize for my ignorance last night, aibou. I forgot that you are sometimes affected by my actions as I am by yours."_

"_I forgive you, Yami. I'm just not feeling too well, so we can't eat until this passes."_

"_I'm not hungry at the moment, Yugi."_

"_I don't think that Grandpa was happy with last night's results. Was he?"_

"_No, he wasn't pleased. He gave Joey a lecture on our eating habits and his influence on me now that I can eat. Then he gave me one on how you were possibly suffering from the amount of food I ate. I felt horrible, but he forgave me since Joey and Teal'c were the ones who challenged me. He told me to watch how much I eat."_

"_Maybe we should stick to what we have been doing and split our food."_

"_Agreed. I still regret my actions."_

I grabbed Yami's pillow from behind his head and smacked him in the face with it. "You apologize way too much Yami," I complained, rolling over still holding on to Yami's pillow.

He laughed at this, "You seem to have rubbed off on me, aibou. Now may I have my pillow back?"

I smiled and tossed it behind me, hitting him in the face. I yawned, "If anyone needs me, can you wake me, Yami?"

"Of course, Yugi," he promised.

Solomon

I went looking for Yugi after he didn't show up for lunch. I found Joseph and asked him if he saw him or Yami.

"The last time I saw either of them, Yugi was still in bed," Joey said. "I think that he's still recovering from last night's episode. I'm never gonna challenge Yami to an eating contest again, now that I realize that it affects Yug as well."

"Thank you, Joseph," I said. "I'm going to check on Yugi and see if he wants anything clear to drink."

I found Yugi and Yami in their room. Yami was sleeping in a chair next to Yugi's bed. Yugi was sleeping peacefully, so I decided to let him rest. As I left the room, Yami woke up, "I'm sorry about last night, Grandpa. I promise not to overdo it as it affects Yugi before me."

"I forgive you, Atem," I said, smiling at the spirit. "You are still adjusting to your second chance at life. Besides, how can I stay mad at you when you've saved my grandson so many times?"

He nodded and turned to Yugi, "He has helped me as well."

"Please let Yugi know that I'd like for him to try and get something light to eat or at least get some broth. I overheard Daniel saying that he wanted both of you to accompany him and the others to visit some friends of theirs tomorrow," I said. "You look like you should be resting as well."

Atem smiled, "I will, Grandpa. I promise."

I nodded and left the room. I couldn't tell Atem that part of the reason I couldn't stay upset with him was not only did he save my life when I found the Puzzle, but that he looked so much like Yugi that it was impossible the be angry with him.

Later…

Sam

I hadn't seen Yugi all day, and his friends were avoiding his room. This meant that he was likely still in bed, recovering from an upset stomach. I guess it was a good thing that I stopped to talk to Janet. She gave me some medication and a broth that she got from the cafeteria to give to Yugi.

I knocked on his door and heard a faint, "Come in."

I opened the door to find Yami in a chair near Yugi's bed. "How's he feeling," I asked.

Yami looked at the bed, "He's feeling better. What's that?"

I looked at the mug and pills, "I was asked to bring these to Yugi. Janet said that they'll help him feel better. But if he's sleeping, I don't want to wake him."

"Then allow me to take them," Yami said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

Yami looked at me, "If I take the medication, it would be as if Yugi took it himself."

Then it hit me, "Just like with that sugar-high he was on, even though he was with Daniel and me and nowhere near any sugar?"

"Yes, just like that. And the same goes for last night's stunt," he replied. "I regret my actions from those two incidents, as they caused my aibou to suffer. I don't want to ever hurt him, because in doing so, I just hurt myself."

I couldn't say anything after that, so I handed him the broth and medication and left the room. Jack was standing there, "For a dead kid, he sure does feel."

"I know, sir," I replied after closing the door behind me. "He really regrets last night."

"So do Teal'c and Joey," Jack said. "Teal'c's a bit upset with himself for the kid getting sick from too much pizza. That and I caught Joseph trying to introduce his head to the foot of his bed."

The Next Day:

Yugi

I woke up felling better, but the room was empty. I shrugged and got out of bed to get dressed. After cleaning up a bit, I went in search of breakfast. "Looks like someone's feeling better." I jumped at the voice, before realizing that it was Jack. "Are you up to eating something today," he asked me.

"Yeah, but not too much right now," I answered.

"Good idea, kid," he said. "Let's see if we can get you some toast and orange juice."

I nodded and followed him to the cafeteria. The others had finished eating and were headed to watch something on the TV in our room. "Heya, Yug," Joey said when he saw me in the line. "Feelin' better, pal?"

I nodded, "I heard from Yami that you guys feel awful about getting me sick. Please don't feel bad, Joey. I completely forgive all of you. Besides, I was long overdue for some personal time."

That last bit made Joey laugh. He understood what I meant. He and the others had been shadowing me for months now. I guess they were worried that some crazed psychopath would steal my soul, the God Cards, or the Puzzle. I can't say that I'd blame them, I'd probably worry about them if they were in the same situation I was about six months ago. Joey ruffed up my hair, "Try not to overdo it with breakfast, Yug, from what Daniel said we're leaving after you've eaten."

I looked at Jack, "Is this true?"

"Yup. Danny-boy thought that we should meet up with an old friend and since you kids are now officially a part of SG-1 you're coming along as well," he answered. Before I could reply, I was handed two slices of toast and a glass of juice. "Thank you, Jack," I said as we headed to a small table where Sam and Grandpa were waiting.

"Glad to see you up and about, Yugi," Sam greeted me.

"Your friend Ryou Bakura called my cell phone," Grandpa told me. "He says that he's sorry that he missed seeing you off and that he's here visiting his family. He gave the address so that you and the others can visit later."

"Cool. Ryou's going to enjoy seeing us again. I just hope that Bakura's on his best behavior. Yami's tired of him trying to steal our Puzzle and 'his other horrid habits'. That last bit was Yami's words, not mine," I said.

Jack looked confused, "You just referred to your friend in different ways, why?"

"Do you remember when we explained that there are six other Millennium Items? Well, Ryou's got the Millennium Ring," I explained. "Bakura is his version of Yami, only 'darker'. Yami wasn't too please when I gave the Items back to their respective owners, with the exception of the Eye, when he won the Ceremonial Duel, but it was the right thing to do at the time."

We talked a bit while I ate my light breakfast. After I finished, Grandpa sent me off to prepare for our next off-world trip. I was ready half an hour later and went to the locker room to meet up with the others. "Here, Yugi," Jack said handing me a hooded jacket.

They had asked me to wear it until we were introduced to their allies. "Thank you, Jack," I said accepting the light jacket.

"No problem, kid," he replied, mussing up my hair. I pouted, which only made him laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam

After we arrived at the designated meeting place, I radioed my dad and Selmac to let them know that we were here. He directed us to a large boulder and activated a set of rings.

"That was way cooler than an elevator," Joey said once we were in the Tok'ra Tunnel-system.

"It's so good to see you again Sam," Dad said when he walked into the tunnel we were waiting in. "Tell me, why are there three teenagers and a child with you?"

Yugi spoke up before I could answer, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm almost 18 years old. Please do not allow my appearance to mislead you, as I am small for my age."

"I am sorry about my quick judgment," Dad said.

"It's alright, I guess I should be used to it by now," Yugi replied, adjusting the hood of the jacket that Jack gave him before we left. "I guess it's better than being chased by crazed fan girls or other Duelists like back home."

Dad looked confused, so I decided to introduce him to our newest members. "Dad, these are our newest members; Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Yugi Muto. Yugi's grandfather is Solomon Muto, is also a member though he prefers to stay home. Guys, this is my father, Jacob Carter."

Dad motioned for us to follow him. "You four stay here," Jack said to the teens.

Yugi nodded, readjusting his hood to keep it from falling off. We followed Dad to another tunnel, far enough to see them and they couldn't hear us.

Dad cleared his throat, "Sam, why are they here?"

"Yugi is helping Daniel and Solomon translate some form of hieroglyphics. He's just here so that Solomon has to work less," I explained. "The other three would have tried to follow if he came here, so we brought them along." I lowered my voice and continued, "They've also faced Anubis, well his 'spirit' and won. From what I've learned from them, they also faced the source of the 'monsters' that were popping up everywhere on Earth almost a year ago. They also defeated him."

"Sam, they're just kids," Dad said. "They shouldn't even be here."

I sighed, "They are part of our team until we can find out what the carvings that Daniel needed help with mean."

We were silent for a few minutes while Dad/Selmac watched Yugi and Joey playing their card games. Joey must have done something, because the four teens started laughing. Yugi fell off of the pack that he was sitting on and his hood fell off. I heard Dad take a sharp breath, "How is this possible?" Selmac had taken over. "This youth looks like the son of the pharaoh responsible for burying the Stargate. But that was millennia ago."

"From what we figure, he's either his reincarnation or its pure coincidence," Daniel said, trying to avoid any problems.

Dad/Selmac watched as Yugi removed the jacket. "Explain this Samantha," 'they' demanded. "How does he own a Millennium Item?"

"His grandfather found it in a tomb in Egypt before Yugi was born. Yugi was the one who solved the Puzzle so it became his," I said.

"Boy, Yugi, come here," Selmac said just loud enough that the small group heard him.

Yugi and his friends shot quick looks between themselves. Yugi just shrugged and came over, "Yes?"

"Are you aware of the dangers you have put yourself in when you not only look like a long-dead Pharaoh, own a Millennium Item, but of all things came here," Selmac/Dad lectured him. "You are a reckless child in the middle of affairs that you should not be exposed to."

Yugi

Yami couldn't stand this person with a split personality lecturing me. "I suggest you calm yourself before continuing to speak to us in that manner, Mr. Carter," Yami said after I gave him control. "Yugi and I don't need to hear how we're messing with unknown forces when clearly you're the one to speak."

"Explain yourself," Selmac demanded. "Why did we not sense you?"

"I am Atem, Yami, Spirit of the Puzzle, the Other Yugi, and Pharaoh; choose whatever you want to address me by. But I _am not_ a parasite. I have protected Yugi for almost four years, and I will not have you lecturing us in such a manner."

"_Yami, please calm down. Your making our friends worried. I think Joey's about ready to tackle Mr. Carter."_

Yami continued, though a bit calmer this time, "I apologize for my outburst, but Yugi is my reincarnation, my second life, other half, and best friend. I cannot stand him being chastised for our appearance and what we have done and will do to protect those we care for."

Apparently, Mr. Carter backed down. "I'm sorry about Selmac, boys. He tends to jump to conclusions rather quickly under certain circumstances," Mr. Carter said.

Yami gave me control and formed outside of the Puzzle. "Yami tends to be a bit protective of me," I said, "since I was kidnapped, leaving him alone for almost two months until he and the others could rescue me."

"Something like that affects even the most emotionally strong," Mr. Carter replied.

I nodded, but Yami spoke, "Yugi and I are two parts of the same soul, equals and opposites at the same time. Without him, I would not exist; and without my sacrifice millennia ago, he wouldn't be here either."

Jacob

"_Selmac, why were you so quick to judge the boy?"_

"_Without his input, I was unsure whether he was a Goa'uld posing as an innocent youth. I had heard in passing that one in possession of an Item could live for lifetimes. I therefore assumed that this was the case, though I could not sense him."_

We stopped our mental conversation and watched Yugi and his friends play their game. "He's so carefree and innocent," I said to no one, though it was Sam who replied.

"That's why he's able to make such loyal friends."

We left to talk privately.

Daniel

After we talked to Jacob and Selmac, I went to check on the teens. They were getting hungry and Yugi forgot his medication.

"I thought I saw it, but it's not here," he said, going through his pack. "Yami, did you see the medicine that Dr. Frasier gave me for the pain?"

Yami replied, "I did."

"You didn't take it, did you," Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "I was told that since it might still be too strong for you to take it so that you weren't affected too badly. I should have informed you, aibou."

Yugi shrugged and sat down next to the spirit, "Perhaps I should have asked you before I tore our pack apart looking for something that wasn't there." He stifled a yawn, "What were the side-effects anyways?"

I looked at the paper that was lying on top of their pack. "It says that one side-effect is drowsiness, or irritability," I told him.

Yami laughed, "At least we don't have to worry about Yugi being irritable, he's almost always cheerful."

Yugi looked at him, "Thanks a lot, Yami. There go any chances of blaming the medication if you accidentally start a Shadow Game when we hang out with Ryou."

"Why do you say that, Yugi," I asked.

"Bakura and Yami still have some issues to work out," Yugi stated, trying to hide another yawn.

Yami snorted, "That _baka_ thief shouldn't have teamed up with the Tomb Keeper, who, if I recall, almost took you away from us." Yugi flinched and fell off the rock that they were sitting on, hitting his injured arm on their pack. "Yugi! Are you ok," Yami asked, concern for his other half evident in his voice.

Yugi nodded as his friends ran over, worried for him. "I'm fine. It just smarts a bit."

"I'm sorry about that Yugi," Yami said, "I'm still a bit on edge about the whole Tournament that Kaiba held a couple of years ago."

Yugi replied, "I know. I still terrified of flying."

"I was wondering about why you're afraid of flying," I said. "Your grandpa said that you used to love flying."

Joey answered, "Rich boy decided that since Yug and Yami beat him in yet another Duel he was going to throw a tantrum and blow up the island. We couldn't get the blimp to work and almost became fish chow. Someone remembered that a chopper was sent to take me to a hospital after I lost a Shadow Game to Malik or was it Marik."

Tea shuddered, "We barely made it off the island before it blew. Yugi was the one in control at the time. But we also had a bad experience with the plane when Joey won some tickets for us. It went down and we got lost chasing after Joey and Tristan. We were sucked into a Capsule Monsters version of a Shadow Game that time."

"So who is this Kaiba you keep mentioning," Sam asked.

"He's a classmate of ours back home," Yugi said. "But he's rarely at school."

"Yeah, Rich Boy thinks that he can do whatever he wants just because he owns his own company," Joey added. "He's always challenging Yugi for a rematch just because he keeps loosing. He forced Yug to forfeit once by pulling a stupid stunt. He's lucky that Yugi's innocent and wouldn't allow someone like him to jump off a castle wall just to prove a point. If you ask me, I would have let him."

"Joey, that's no way to talk," Tea said. "You of all people should know that that would be hard on his little brother. Just imagine you were like Seto and Serenity, like Mokuba. How do you think she would feel if you were the one there?"

Joey looked at the ground in shame, "Sorry."

"You four know Seto Kaiba," Sam stated in shock. "I have been trying to find out about his holographic programming, but I haven't been able to contact him."

"I have a spare Duel Disc that I don't use if you want to have it," Yugi whispered. "I need to call Mokuba and see if it's ok though."

"Sure," Sam replied. "Colonel, I think we need to find somewhere for Yugi to rest. His medication is making him drowsy."

Joey

Jack checked in and told Hammond that we were going to be late due to Yugi being affected by his medication. Dr. Frasier said that she was going to cut back on the dose as soon as we got home. I sat in front of the 'room' where Yugi was sleeping. Mr. Carter came over to check on us, "Never before have I seen such devotion and friendship between friends. Yugi is lucky to have a friend such as you."

I shook my head, "If anyone's lucky, it's me. I used to bully Yug. I'm not happy with the fact that I liked to pick on him, but he's forgiven me and Tristan for the times we picked on him. He even stood up to a hall-monitor turned bad when we were being beat up, though he got hurt as well. Yugi's my best pal, and we'll do anything for each other."

"I see what you mean," came the reply. "Selmac saved my life, and for that I literally owe it to him."

"Who's Selmac," I asked.

"She's my symbiote. Without it, I would have died from the cancer that was killing me," he said. "When Sam told me about another chance at life, though I was hesitant at first, I accepted eventually."

"Kinda like Yugi and Yami. When the pharaoh lost a serious Duel, Yugi's soul was taken and it left Atem to care for their body alone," I said. "If it weren't for that Puzzle and the spirit, Yug would have been dead a few times over."

"I'm going to see if I can't find something for you and your friends to eat," Mr. Carter said before leaving.

I sat in the 'doorway' and turned to look over my shoulder to see if he was awake yet. I saw him turn to face the door and open his eyes. "Hiya, Joey," Yugi whispered, "Why am I on someone's bed?"

I smiled, "You fell asleep from the meds that Yami took in your place to try and lessen the side-effects."

"I guess they were too strong for me anyways," Yugi said sitting up. "By the way, where's Yami?"

"He went back to the Puzzle after you fell asleep," I answered. "He said that it was to keep an eye on you and if need be take over if we needed to leave."


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi

Just as soon as we made it through the Gate, Grandpa and Dr. Frasier insisted that I head to the infirmary. I really didn't want to go, but Yami took over and took us there anyways. He gave control back as soon as we were seated on an empty bed. He materialized shortly after. "I want to check your wrist and lower the dosage that I gave you," Dr. Frasier said.

I said nothing, but nodded. She took the brace off of my wrist to examine it. "It seems that your wrist is healing nicely. I still want you to continue wearing a brace for about a week."

I nodded and left after being released. I went to look for the others so that we could call Ryou and make plans to hang out tomorrow.

"_Yami?"_

"_Yes, Yugi?"_

"_How are you handling this whole thing? I mean, you were upset about the idea of these people having the Stargate when we found out about it."_

"_I'm fine, Yugi. I was able to travel to a place that I missed for so long. As long as it helps to protect our home, I'll accept the fact that they have the Stargate."_

"_That's good. Since I can't find the others, do you want to call Ryou and find out when we can meet up with him?"_

"_You know that I still don't know how to use the phone yet."_

I nodded and went to our room to call Ryou. I was surprised to see our friends waiting inside. "How long were you guys here," I asked, surprised that they were likely here for a while.

Tea answered, "Just a few minutes. We were waiting for you since you're the only one with Ryou's number and Grandpa told us that Ryou called his cell when he couldn't reach you."

I smiled and pulled out my cell phone to call our friend.

"Hello."

"Hey Ryou, it's me, Yugi. Grandpa said you called."

"Um, yeah. I was wondering where you were and found out that you were here. I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow."

"Nope. No plans yet. What did you have in mind?"

"Bakura wants to give us more lessons in picking locks, and wanted to know how you were going to talk the Pharaoh into giving you lessons on summoning Shadow Creatures."

"I don't know about that, I'll have to talk to him about that." I was grateful that Yami was allowing me to talk in private.

"Oh, ok."

We were interrupted by Joey shouting out hi.

"Was that Joey?"

"Yeah. Tristan and Tea are here too. You know how we are when it comes to long trips and our predisposition for unplanned adventures."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you guys again." I heard a small explosion in the background. "I'd better go find the fire extinguisher before Bakura burns down the house."

"We'll see you tomorrow around noon."

"See you then, bye."

I hung up, trying not to laugh.

"You have a grin on your face, Yug. What's funny," Joey asked.

"I think Bakura's gone and blown up another appliance when Ryou was talking to me," I said. "At least Yami's learning by watching us use appliances before trying to use them with someone to help."

Everyone laughed at this. Just as we were trying to catch our breath, Jack came in to tell us that we were needed in the cafeteria. "So what was so funny," he asked while leading us.

"Ryou has a problem with Bakura blowing up appliances when he's not looking," I said, trying not to laugh again. "Ryou swears that Bakura loves to blow stuff up to see what he'll do. He and Yami have weekly comparisons to see who's in the lead with not blowing stuff up."

"Sounds interesting. So who's in the lead," Jack asked me.

I grinned, "So far Yami is. He prefers to watch and learn before trying to use an appliance with supervision."

"We're here," he announced, opening the doors to a pitch-black room.

Joey looked confused, "Where is everyone? You said that we were needed in here, but the lights are off."

Suddenly all the lights turned on, with a huge banner saying "Welcome to the Team" hanging behind everyone. Tea and I yelped in surprise and Joey almost screamed. Jack smiled at our reactions, "We thought that we'd officially welcome you four, I mean five, as members of SG-1."

"Thank you," I said, stunned that we were accepted despite the fact that most people would have either stolen my Puzzle or thought that I was crazy.

"_You're not crazy, aibou. If anyone ever said that, they would be wrong."_

"_Thank you, Yami."_

Sam and Daniel came over to lead us over to a table that was situated in the middle of the room. Teal'c came over and sat with us. I decided to try and talk to him this time, "Hi, um, how are you?"

"I am well. How are you, young one," he replied.

I smiled, "I'm ok. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us later. Joey and I were going to Duel each other later and thought that everyone would like watch."

Sam had a better idea, "Why don't you play your game in here and we can all watch."

I grinned, "I'll be right back."

I raced to our room and grabbed the two Duel-Discs and our decks. Once I made it back, Joey accepted my spare Disc and his deck. We cut each other's decks and took the opposite sides of the room. "So who do you want to Duel Joey," I asked to be fair. He wanted to try his luck against Yami since it was his turn after all. I let Yami take over then.

"_**Let's Duel!"**_

We let Joey go first. He played a monster in defense and a card facedown. Yami played Mystical Elf in defense and two cards facedown. Joey played another monster in defense mode and activated Spirit Barrier, "As long as I have a monster on my side of the field, my life points are safe from any battle damage."

It was an interesting move. "I sacrifice Mystical Elf to bring out Dark Magician Girl," Yami said, "and I activate Sage's Stone, bring out Dark Magician. I next activate Thousand Knives, eliminating your monsters. I now attack with my Magicians for a total of 4500."

Joey grinned, "You shouldn't have done that, Yami. I discard this to activate Lightning Vortex to destroy your Magicians, and play Monster Reborn to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Red-Eyes attack."

I felt Yami smile, "Well played my friend. But, I activate Waboku. My life points are protected from your attack."

The game lasted for about thirty minutes. It was about then that Joey lost the last of his life points, but had whittled Yami's down to 500. "That was a great game, Joey," Yami said. "You're improving your strategies and timing."

Joey grinned, "I have you and Yugi to thank for that. And Grandpa too."

Sam was interested in the technology that Seto had created, "I hope that you can reach your friend to get permission for me to look at that soon."

"I thought that you're supposed to be enjoying the party, not trying to examine part of a game," Jack said.

We laughed at this. "I'll try to see if Mokuba will answer his phone tomorrow," I promised Sam after the party was over.

Grandpa suggested that all of us get some rest if we were planning on catching up with Ryou tomorrow. We said our thanks and headed to our rooms for the night. I couldn't wait to see our friend, but was still a bit on edge at the thought of what Bakura was planning on teaching me and Ryou.

The Next Day…

Jack

The whole team had some time off, so we were invited to join Yugi and his friends for the day. "Ryou loves to meet people, but I suggest watching any and all valuables around his version of Yami," Yugi said as we pulled up to a large house.

I couldn't figure out what to make of this at first, but the next five minutes were proof enough. As we neared the front door, we heard an explosion. "Bakura! That was the last toaster-oven that was in the house," I heard an exasperated voice cry out. "Now what am I to use for preparing meals?"

Another voice responded, "Order take-out, hikari."

"I think not, Bakura," the first voice said, "That stuff's expensive."

Yugi knocked on the door. "Just go answer the door, and when you get back you're cleaning the kitchen this time!"

The door was opened by a teen with silvery-white hair, "If you're selling, we ain't buyin. But I'd gladly relieve you of any…." He spotted Yami's glare… "valu...ables? Aww, crud." The door slams shut on us and we hear the teen yelling, "Ryou, you baka, why didn't you tell me that the Pharaoh, the pipsqueak, and their friends were coming? We don't have anymore room in here with the others staying."

The door reopened, this time it was by a younger version of the first boy. "Sorry about Bakura. He likes to razz the solicitors. I'm Ryou. Please come in, though I suggest avoiding the kitchen."

We entered the house and I caught a glimpse of a small figure just before it tackled Yugi. The figure turned out to be a small boy. "Mokuba," Yugi squealed after realizing who it was.

I glanced at Teal'c, who seemed to be on edge at the assumed threat, "You ok, T?"

He nodded, relaxing a bit.

After getting up from the floor, Yugi asked the boy were his brother was. "I'm right here," a voice said, "though I prefer to be elsewhere and not here for this get-together."

"Aww, Seto, big brother, I really wanted to see everyone," Mokuba said. "Plus, you wanted to check on your American company while we were here."

"Give the kiddo a break, Kaiba," a familiar voice said.

"Mai," I asked hoping it was her.

"Uncle Jack," Mai said looking in my direction, "long time, no see."

Joey paled, "You mean that you're related to Mr. Serious over here, Mai? I can't believe it."

"You'd better believe it, Wheeler," Mai stated. "He's my favorite uncle."

"So who else is here," Yugi asked. "We heard Bakura saying that there's no more room."

Ryou smiled, "Just the Ishtars; Ishizu, Malik, Odion, and Shadi. They heard that you were here and wanted to catch up with everyone."

Daniel perked up when he heard Ishizu's name, "Is she the part of a family that supposedly disappeared while guarding a tomb?"

"The very same family, Dr. Daniel Jackson," a woman stated walking into the room. "The Ishtar family didn't vanish, we were just in hiding while protecting the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. Now that Atem has reclaimed his name, we can now live in the light."

"Sister, what happened to the toaster-oven that I just replaced," a teen called out from the doorway.

"If I'm not mistaken, Bakura is the cause if the problem," Ishizu replied. "Do not start a Shadow Game over this, Malik. Appliances can be replaced."

Malik didn't look happy, "I really hate it when you do that. Now how am I to repay Bakura for his carelessness?"

"I'm sure you'll find him cleaning the kitchen," Ishizu said smiling.

"How did," I began to ask.

"I know what was going on though I wasn't in the same area of the house, know Daniel's name, and what you were going to ask," she finished for me. I nodded. "I am the wielder of the Millennium Necklace. I am quite sure that the Pharaoh or Yugi has told you about the Items by now."

"They did, but we didn't expect to meet any other Item holders so soon," Sam said.

"You have in a sense met us all," she replied. "Malik, my brother, holds the Millennium Rod. Our Grandfather, Shadi, bears the Scales and Key. I, the necklace. Ryou, the Ring and the soul of the Thief King, Bakura. And as you already know, Yugi bears the Puzzle and the Pharaoh's soul. We know not what has become of the Eye. I assume that it is either in the possession of Bakura or returned to Pegasus of its own accord."

"How is that possible," Sam asked.

"The items are of ancient magic, and when Yugi expressed a desire to return them after Atem won the Ceremonial Duel; they returned to their rightful owners," she replied, though looking at Seto, "for the most part."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam

We had this newly expanded group sign the nondisclosure agreement forms in case they were asked for their help. General Hammond asked us to do so in case we met the group that Yugi and his friends told us about. I was also given permission, by Kaiba, to examine his Duel Disc. "That system's outdated anyways," was his excuse.

Yugi and Ryou had followed Bakura into the basement. I think it had something to do with what he was here for. Yugi's other half didn't look too happy about the idea, but allowed it saying, "Bakura thinks that Yugi should know how to pick a lock in case some _Psycho _decides to attach an anchor to him again."

Malik looked hurt, "I only did that one time, and even then it wasn't really me. I wasn't myself back then and I regret almost killing your hikari and Joey."

I was confused at first but remembered that Joey told us that he and Tea had been brainwashed and that he had been forced to duel Yugi. The 'game' had consisted of them attaching a chain, connected to an anchor, to their ankles. The loser of the game would be pulled into the ocean. Joey had saved his best friend, but almost drowned when his sister saved him.

"By the way, Joey," Malik said, "There's a surprise for you in the fourth room on your right, just down that hall."

Joey looked at him for a second before going to the indicated room. He obviously opened the fourth door on his left. "What are you doing here, Duke," we heard him say before closing the door. He went to the other side of the hall as the first door opened, "SERENITY."

He came out to the living room, "Guys, this is my sister, Serenity. She's part of the reason I snuck into Duelist Kingdom originally."

A boy wearing a red vest over a white shirt and black pants looked at Joey, "What about me, Wheeler?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Duke Devlin, he's a pain," Joey said, watching the look on said boy's face, "I'm kidding. He's a friend of ours."

Yugi

Bakura wanted to teach me and Ryou how to pick a lock in case we were put into the same situation that nearly killed me and Joey during Battle City. He tossed a lock-picking set to each of us and set two tiny bottles of a clear liquid and a box of band-aids on the table that sat between us.

"You have thirty minutes to remove the chains from your ankles. I suggest that you not touch the acid as they are my favorite tool," Bakura said. "Besides, the acid is a last resort, and those cuffs weren't cheap."

Ryou and I sighed and got to work trying to pick the locks. He freed himself after almost fifteen minutes, and sat there watching me. Twenty minutes after we began, I finally freed myself.

"Good," was all Bakura said. "You can keep the picks and as a reward, take the bottles of acid, you'll need them someday."

I nodded and accepted the small bottles, though I had a feeling that Yami wouldn't be too please with my possessing acid. Yami was easier to deal with; it was Bakura that I was afraid of making angry. I left the basement and returned to the living room to join the others.

After a few more hours, we said our goodbyes and left for the SGC. Jack looked back before leaving, "Since you signed the forms, expect a call within the next few days."

Three Days Later…

Ryou

I was in the kitchen, cleaning yet another of Bakura's messes, when the phone rang. I groaned, picked myself up off the floor, and answered the phone.

"Hello, Bakura residence, Ryou speaking. May I ask who's calling."

"It's Yugi. I was told to call you and tell you to come to the location that Jack told you about when we were there a few days ago. We'll be there to meet you and the others."

"We'll be there in under an hour."

"Oh, before I forget, you'll each need to bring a small bag with enough clothes and personal items for the weekend, as you might be here for a few days."

"I'll pass the message on. Bye."

"See you guys soon. Bye."

I hung up and went to tell the others. We met Yugi and Jack at the park that was within walking distance of my house. They took us to a heavily guarded mountain complex. "Is this the place you were telling us about a few days ago," I asked.

Yugi nodded, but Jack answered, "The general wanted you and your spirit to join us on our next mission seeing that we'll need another person with connections to the past."

I paled, "I'm guessing that that's where Bakura and I come in."

"You got that right kid," was the response.

I was confused until Yugi showed me the clue that he and Yami had found. I was eager for an adventure since nothing really exciting happened after he had returned the Ring to me. Well, Bakura came back, but that barely counts since I have to deal with him everyday. "I'll do it," I said surprising my yami.

Later That Day…

We were going to another planet! Bakura had told me that this was possible so long ago, but Atem's father had the gate buried for 'all times' to protect the Prince of Egypt from their so-called Gods. I never believed him until Yugi brought his new friends over days ago.

Bakura took over before the gate activated just to prevent my curiosity from getting the better of me. Once we were through, he gave control back to me and formed his own body.

Yugi

We headed to a large abandoned building complex after leaving the Stargate. Jack suggested that we split up and meet back in two hours. He and Teal'c went in one direction, Sam and Daniel in another. Before taking the second to last path, Yami and Bakura told us to be careful and that if we needed them, to use our Link.

Ryou and I watched until we could no longer see our yamis, then we turned and headed down the last hallway. We couldn't find anything so we headed back. After a couple of minutes of waiting, I got bored. We sat down on the MALP and talked.

"How's Bakura getting along since the Ring was returned to you," I asked.

"He's been a bit nicer to me," Ryou replied, "though he still has his moments that he forgets that he's indebted to you and the Pharaoh. What about your spirit?" 

I smiled, "He's still adapting to everything. Joey forgot twice and well, I got the rough end of the deal," I said.

"What happened?"

I smiled, "Joey found out that if Yami has way too much sugar, I'm the one that gets the sugar-high. He and Teal'c found out that it's not a good idea to challenge him to an eating contest when we haven't eaten all day. I was in bed all day the next day."

"Bakura found out that he can't enjoy the effects of drinking, and that it made me sick as a dog instead. He's quit consuming anything with alcohol just to keep me from getting sick and being cranky. I think I scared him after he had had a bit too much the last time."

"Um…"

"Oh, I threatened to smack him in the face with the medical book my father had lying about when he was blasting the TV, pouting that he couldn't enjoy his drinks like he used to. He freaked out and hid in the Ring until he figures out what was wrong with me."

Before I could reply, a woman appeared at the end of the hall. She was followed by a pair of figures wearing weird armor. "Looks like I've found some volunteers for my experiment," she said. I looked at Ryou to see the same look in his eyes. We were both picking up some sort of malevolence coming from her. "Run?"

Ryou nodded. We jumped up from our makeshift seat. As we turned to run, we were hit by a bright light.

"_Yami! HELP!"_

"_Where are you Yugi?"_

Before I could answer, darkness took me away.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack

Teal'c and I were on our way back to the room where we were to meet up. As we rounded the corner, we saw a flash of light and heard two screams. We ran to the room to find out what happened. As we arrived, we noticed to Jaffa guards heading to where Yugi and Ryou lay. Teal'c shot them with his Zat, while I looked around to see if anyone else was here. It was then that I caught sight of _her._ "Nerrti," I stated, staring at the retreating figure. I hit her with the Zat, causing her to drop something and knocking her onto the ring platform. She vanished, but we got whatever it was that was dropped.

"O'Neil," Teal'c said, "Yugi and Ryou are waking up."

I went over to the boys after claiming the object from the ground. Yugi was the first to come to. "You alright," I asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. "Does my voice sound weird to you, Jack?"

"A little, but it could be that you were screaming a few minutes ago," I answered.

Yami and Bakura appeared before Yugi could say anything. Yami looked concerned, "There are several armored figures in the hall not far from here. I have reason to believe that they are on their way to this room. Bakura, go and warn the others."

"You two well enough to hightail it out of here," I asked. They both nodded. They had just got up when we were spotted by the Jaffa that Yami had just warned us about. "Run!"

Yugi and Ryou took off, only to trip when their shoes came off suddenly. I didn't have time to wait for them to get up, "Teal'c, grab Ryou."

I hoisted Yugi up, surprised at how light he'd become, and took off. We met the others under the cover of the treeline not far from the Stargate. "Is it just me or did you guys get taller," Yugi asked.

That's when I noticed that the reason the boys tripped was that they were smaller than earlier. "Sir, what happened," Sam asked, confused.

"Nerrti," was all I could say, handing her the device that I had picked up.

"Huh," was all Ryou could say, since Bakura was having a staring contest with him.

"Nerrti is a Goa'uld who for some sick reason likes to use unwilling victims for experiments," I said. "I think she used you two for test subjects."

"I don't want the others to see me like this," Yugi said, paling. "Joey and the others will follow me around non-stop if they saw me now." He turned and started pacing.

"Hey, Runt," Bakura called out, "Watch out for that tree. Never mind."

Yugi had walked into a tree and sat where he had fallen, dazed. Yami ran over, "Aibou? Are you injured?"

"Where'd that tree come from," he asked, squinting. "I don't remember seeing it there before."

"Did you by any chance need glasses when you were younger," Daniel asked.

Yugi nodded, "I had a slight problem with my eyes and Grandpa had me checked after I walked into the wall for the tenth time in one day. My eyes got better after a few months."

"Sir, I don't thing that Nerrti shrunk them. I think she reversed their ages," Sam said.

Great. They get to be younger, while I had aged almost two or three years ago. "Let's get you boys home to see the doc," I said.

Yugi paled. I understood what was going through his mind, as he'd voiced his concerns moments ago, "I'll be sure to have your friends and Grandpa kept out of the area between the gate room and the infirmary."

Hammond

I had Solomon and the others detained in the cafeteria while Jack and the others too the boys to the infirmary. After they had been checked out, Yugi and Ryou decided to tell their friends what had happened to them. I smiled and nodded before leaving to get their friends.

Yami

Before Yugi and Ryou could figure out what they were going to say, we heard the others coming. They both yelped and hid, Ryou behind the curtain closest to Bakura and Yugi under the bed nearest to me.

"_Yugi, don't you want to speak to the others?"_

"_I don't know how to explain this to them without them going overboard trying to protect me from everything."_

Tea

We had been told that Yugi and Ryou had been sent to the infirmary to get checked out and that we could go see them. As we entered the room, we heard something and I saw the curtain behind Bakura move. I wrote it off as a slight breeze from the ventilation vent. "Hiya, Yami," Joey greeted, "are you and Bakura letting Ryou and Yugi rest."

Bakura was about to say something but a glace from Atem shut him up. "Something like that," he replied, sounding upset that Atem's glance told him not to say anything stupid.

But then I noticed a pair of amethyst eyes under the bed near Yami. I knelt down, and the eyes blinked, startled. I blinked and they blinked twice. Just as I was about to get a closer look, they vanished with a familiar sounding cry of surprise. "Let me go, Bakura. I demand that you put me down. Yami! HELP!"

"Quit struggling, shrimp," Bakura told the small boy, "You're only making it worse for yourself."

"Ryou, please tell your yami to unhand me before Yami makes him."

As this was said, a small figure darted from behind the curtain and latched itself to Bakura's sweatpants, "Either release him or everyone finds out whether you wear boxers of briefs, and you can say goodbye to your dignity."

"Looks like my hikari has some guts after all. Too bad you had to be a pipsqueak just to find the courage to stand up to me."

The small boy grabbed a handful of the sweatpants, "Put Yugi down now, 'Kura, or it's the pants and your dignity that suffers."

Bukura paled and handed the boy that he was holding upside-down to Atem. "There, are you happy now, Ryou," he huffed.

The small boy shook his head, "You should be apologizing to Yugi and the pharaoh for what you were just doing."

"I'm not going to," he started to say, but changed his mind as the small boy prepared to pull, "alright, I'm sorry."

"Better," the boy said getting up.

"Yugi? Ryou," I asked in confusion. Both small boys nodded "What happened?"

Ryou shrugged, "We were hit by some strange light and knocked out for a few minutes. That's all we know."

"Can someone get something for my headache," Yugi asked holding his head and leaning against Atem. I nodded and went to find Dr. Frasier.

Joey

My best bud looked like a little kid, and I wasn't there to protect him when it happened. "Are ya gonna be alright, pal," I asked Yugi.

"I think so. Aside from my headache and sore leg, I'm ok," Yugi said. "Sorry for making you guys worry."

"It's alright, Yug. We're used to strange stuff happening around us," I said.

"No wonder you kids fit in so perfectly with us," Jack said walking over to the bed. "What's the matter Yugi?"

"I've got a headache and a sore leg," Yugi replied.

"I don't recall you hitting your head or anything hurting your leg," Jack pointed out.

Ryou looked at Bakura, "That's because Bakura held Yugi upside-down for a few minutes until I had to threaten his dignity."

Jack looked surprised at Ryou's response and noted Yugi looking pale, "Well, let's all go find something to eat. Yugi, take it easy until the doctor can look at you."

I wanted to stay with Yugi, but he said that he wanted to stay there until his headache was gone. Atem stayed with him despite his pleas to go and be with us. "You win pal," I said. "Just take it easy."

Yugi nodded, and we left.

Yami

"Yugi, what are you trying to hide from the others," I asked him.

He opened an eye, "I don't want them to worry about me. Besides Tea has that look in her eyes that reminds me about what I went through when I was seven or eight."

"Does it have something to do with your eyesight," I questioned.

He shook his head, wincing as he did so, "Not really, well, a little. I guess. It's just really hazy. Almost like I just drifted through life without remembering most of my seventh year."

I didn't know what to say. An aide came over and handed Yugi a children's Tylenol and left after he took it. "I think I'll let you rest," I said to Yugi. He nodded as I entered the Puzzle to be close by in case he needed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi

I woke up with another headache and fell back onto my pillow with a moan. Yami appeared from the Puzzle, looking concerned, "What's bothering you, aibou?"

"My head still hurts, I told him.

"Do you recall whether you had this issue before," he asked.

I really didn't remember much from the time I was seven, other than receiving the Puzzle when I was sick. When I told Yami this, he went to look for Grandpa for anything that would help.

Atem

I was concerned for Yugi since he rarely suffers from headaches moments after waking. I found Grandpa in Daniel's office helping to translate some text. "Grandpa, Yugi is suffering from a headache that medication cannot help. Do you have any idea as to whether he had this issue before," I asked.

He paled, "If this is the case then I have no choice but to tell you that Yugi suffered from a tumor when he was seven. By the time the doctors were able to diagnose it just after he turned eight; it was too late for much to be done. He only had a few months to live."

"Then what cured him the first time," I asked, desperate for an answer to help Yugi.

"He received the Puzzle," he replied.

My shoulders dropped. I knew that since our Puzzle was complete that it was no longer an option. I headed back to the infirmary with a plan forming in my mind. I located Dr. Frasier, "I would like for you to see if my aibou has a tumor. Grandpa said that he had a small tumor when he was seven. I am concerned that it returned when he was reverted to a seven-year-old."

She nodded and took Yugi away for an hour. The news she had when they returned was grim, it had returned. "It can be removed safely," she said, giving me hope. "We just need permission from Solomon since he is physically a seven-year-old."

Grandpa agreed to it. Yugi didn't want the others to know about it, but I convinced him that they needed to know so he gave in. Tea started crying while Joey and Tristan stared at the ground. "Why didn't you tell us about this Yug," Joey questioned.

"I really didn't remember much from that time," Yugi replied. "I'm sorry that this whole situation is bothering you. I didn't mean to make everyone worry so much."

Dr. Frasier came in just then, "Yugi, we're ready to take you in now. Sam's going to use a healing device to help speed your recovery when we're done."

Everyone gave Yugi a hug and wished him well before he was wheeled away. Before he left, he handed me the Puzzle, "I'll want this back when they're done."

Janet

We had located the small tumor and removed it within two hours of bringing him in. Sam used the healing device to speed Yugi's recovery time from years to weeks and weeks to seconds. Yugi would have to go through a couple more of such treatments before I would allow him to participate in any strenuous activity.

I had his bed wheeled into the farthest part of the infirmary where he could rest without being disturbed. Atem was the first to show within moments of Yugi's arrival, "I wanted to give this back to him. He tends to sleep better with it."

I nodded and allowed Atem to return the object to the sleeping boy.

Rodney

I went looking for Yugi after returning to Stargate Command to work on my project again. I couldn't find him so I went to look for anyone with an idea as to where he was. I ran into a boy with white hair.

"Sorry Rodney," the boy said with a familiar accent. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading on my way to check in with Dr. Frasier." 

I was lost, "Who are you and why are you in this facility. And most importantly, how do you know my name?"

The boy was stunned, "It's me, Ryou. I can't stay and talk now that I'm late. You may follow if you like, but please try to avoid giving Bakura a reason to mess with you now. He's having a bad day since Yami's depressed and he didn't have a hand in causing it."

I nodded and followed the younger looking Ryou to the infirmary. Once there, I noticed a small figure lying in the farthest bed away from the door. My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself pulled to the still form. As I drew closer, I realized that the figure was familiar though smaller, younger even.

"He's so still," I heard Ryou's voice comment. "He hasn't awakened from his surgery yet. It's got the Pharaoh depressed. I hope that he wakes soon, or else his surprise party's a bust."

"Surprise party," I asked.

"Yeah, Yugi turns 18 in a few days and hopefully by then Daniel will have contacted someone with the technology to fix our predicament," he explained.

I headed to my lab with Ryou following close behind to tell me what had happened to him and Yugi.

Yugi

_Why is everything so dark? "Yami? Are you there?"_

_No answer. Where is everyone? Did I do something to make them leave me all alone in the dark? It's so cold here. So tired. I can't fall asleep yet, I have to find the others first._

"_Yami, anybody? Hello?" Still no answer._

I shot up from the pillows, gasping for air. Once I caught my breath, I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I pulled the IVs from my hand carefully and got out of bed. Big mistake as I almost fell. _Let's try that again,_ I thought to myself. This time I got up slowly and carefully made my way to the wall. Once there, I used it to support me. I left the infirmary in search of a familiar face. I couldn't find anyone so I headed to mine and Joey's room to lie down. I was exhausted by the time I made it,

The moment my head touched the pillow on my bed, sleep took me away.

Teal'c

We had just returned from the dining area, and had decided to see how Yugi was faring. By the time we arrived at the infirmary, the aide there was in a panic. O'Neill asked her what had happened. It turned out that when she had stepped out for a few moments Yugi vanished, leaving behind and empty bed and loose IVs.

Major Carter called General Hammond to inform him that Yugi was missing. We split up to look for the youth. Joey insisted that we check places in the complex that were familiar to Yugi and headed to his room to start looking. I followed in case I was needed to carry the boy back to Frasier's office.

We located him in their room, asleep peacefully on the bed. I called the others to inform them that the youth was found and that he was sound asleep in the guest quarters. O'Neill was the first in the room, "How could he have made it all the way here without help?"

"He's stronger than he believes he is." Joey replied.

"Indeed," I said, agreeing with him.

Jack

I couldn't believe that Yugi made it all the way from the infirmary to here without some sort of help, but from the looks of things he did. He was worn out from it too. Janet came in to check on him and said that he could stay here, since he was sleeping so peacefully. I opted to stay and look after him.

I really can't say why I did, but I pulled a chair close and sat there watching him. Just being there brought back memories of Charlie. I had a hard time seeing someone with so much life lying in a bed.

I heard light footsteps enter the room, "How is he?" I turned to see Atem heading towards the bed. "Teal'c stopped me in the hall and said that Yugi was found. I should have been there when he woke."

"He's fine, just tired himself out looking for us," I said.

"I should have left the Link open incase he needed me, but I had no idea when he would wake," he said, sitting in the spare chair.

"Stop blaming yourself," I told him.

"But it's true. If the Link were open to him or I was there, he wouldn't have gotten out of bed," he argued.

Just before I could reply we heard a light whisper, "Yami?"

"I'm here aibou," Atem said, getting up so that Yugi could see him.

"Where were you? I was calling but you didn't answer," Yugi said. "I couldn't find anyone?" 

"Shhh, it's alright now Yugi," Atem comforted. "I'm here. Joey and Teal'c were the ones who found you in here when we discovered that you were gone. Jack's here as well."

"Sorry to worry everyone," Yugi said, sitting up with Atem's aid.

"Well, the doc wanted to see you when you woke up," I said. "Something about another session with the healing device."

"Healing device," Yugi asked looking rather confused.

"Sam used a special device that speeds up healing on you after your operation," I said.

"Oh, ok," Yugi replied.

I talking Yugi into allowing himself to be carried, since Janet wouldn't appreciate it if I allowed him to overdo it again. Besides, Atem didn't want to take control of Yugi in his current state. He said that it may harm the boy if he were to do so while he's so small.

Janet had me set Yugi on the table after we arrived. "How are you feeling, Yugi," she asked.

"Better, no more headaches," Yugi said. "Just a little tired."

"It's no wonder," Janet observed. "You walked all the way from here to your room without aid, and just two days after you had a small tumor removed."

"Sorry about that," Yugi said, "I woke up and the room was completely empty. I was lonely."

"Just don't do it again," Janet scolded the boy. "You had us all very worried."

"I won't I promise, besides that search took a lot out of me," Yugi said.

Sam came in just then, "Well, it's nice to see you up. Are you ready for the healing session?"

"Will it hurt him," Atem asked, concerned for Yugi.

"No, it's perfectly safe," Sam said. Atem relaxed visibly.

I left to give the others a hand in planning Yugi's surprise party.

Atem

After the healing session, Yugi felt better. But I wasn't about to let him walk on his own. I led him to our room and told him to wait there while I tried to find something light for him to eat. I was able to get a small bowl of soup and some crackers for him from the cook. The only real problem was that Jack had to get it for me. He said something about the cafeteria being closed due to some sort of spill, vegetable oil from the sound of it.

"_What smells good, Yami?"_

Yugi's use of our Link startled me. I wasn't halfway through the door when he asked this.

"I found you some soup," I replied. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said. "I'm really hungry." 

"I know. You've slept for two days and missed about five meals," I pointed out.

Yugi nodded and sipped at his soup. _"So where are the others?"_

"I couldn't find them, so I would have to assume that they're helping to clean a mess in the cafeteria."

"_What mess?"  
_

I smiled, "Apparently, there was a spill of some sort of oil and they had to close the place down until it's cleaned up."

"_Oh, ok. Thanks again for the soup, Yami. It's really good."_

"You're welcome, aibou," I said. "I have to admit without hearing you talk through our Link, I was feeling pretty lonely."

Yugi nodded, _"Same here. I'm glad that that tumor's gone and that the headaches went with it."_

"How is your sight," I asked.

"Better. I think that all those problems were connected," Yugi said after finishing the soup.

Joey came in just then, "Hiya, Yug. How are you feeling?" 

"Better, Joey," Yugi said.

"You had us all pretty scared earlier, pal," Joey stated.

Yugi looked down, his smile vanishing, "Sorry about that, Joey. I was lonely and the infirmary was empty. I wanted to see you guys again, but I guess I wore myself out and fell asleep in here."

"It's alright, Yug. Just please be more careful next time," Joey said, noting the hurt look on Yugi's face.

"Ok," Yugi said.

We played a few round of Duel Monsters before Yugi started yawning.

"_I think it's time for us to retire for the night, Yugi."_

"_I couldn't agree with you more, Yami. I can't seem to keep my eyes open."_

"_I noticed."_

"Joey, I believe we should call it a night," I said. "Yugi's exhausted and if he's to be able to resume life as normal, he needs to rest."

Joey nodded, "I totally agree with you, Atem."

Joey and Yugi got ready for bed, while I waited at the table. "I'm going to be resting in the Puzzle, Yugi," I said. "Just in case you need me."

"_Good night, Yami."_

"_Good night to you as well, aibou."_

Joey

I woke up to the alarm I had set on my watch. 4:30 am. Perfect. Now all I had to do was meet up with the others to put the finishing touches on Yugi's surprise party. I glanced over at Yugi's bed. He was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't get over how adorable he looked. I always thought of Yug as a brother, but at the moment he was like a little brother. I guess it's his looks that adds to his innocence.

I left quietly so as not to disturb Yugi or Atem and headed to the cafeteria. "How's Yugi doing, Joey," Tea asked me once I had closed the door.

"He's better, but sleeping peacefully at the moment," I answered. "We played Duel Monsters until Atem and Yugi were practically fighting to stay awake. Now let's get the rest of these decorations up before Yugi wakes up."

Jack and Teal'c hung the banner while Sam, Dr. Frasier, and Tea worked on the cake and present tables. Ryou, Daniel, and Grandpa had opted out to sleep in a bit longer, leaving me and Tristan to work on the balloons and stuff.

Halfway though, I glanced over at the table for presents. It was practically over flowing. "I'm surprised that nearly everyone here got Yugi a present," I said.

"I'm not," Sam pointed out, "nearly anyone that has met him, thinks that he's a bright teen. They feel bad that he and Ryou were hit by Nerrti's device. When they found out that he was having a birthday, they couldn't resist getting him something. I think some even got him another gift after they found out that he had a tumor removed and was unconscious for two days."

About eight-ish, I headed back to the room to check on Yugi.


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi

I woke at seven-thirty to find that the room was empty. I had hoped to find Joey waiting for me to wake up, but he was gone.

"_Yami?"_

"_Yes, aibou?"_

With his reply, Yami materialized from the Puzzle. "Is everything alright?"

"I woke up alone again," I said.

"You must be feeling like you're forgetting what it's like to be 17," Yami asked.

"I guess, but it's only been two and a half months since this happened," I said.

I got ready for the day and sat on my bed looking at my cards. About eight-fifteen, I noticed a shadow in the hall, just outside our door. My curiosity kicked in and I went to check it out. As I reached the door the shadow moved and I followed it.

"_Aibou, be careful."_

"_I will. I'm just curious as to what this shadow is."_

I followed the strange shadow to the cafeteria, where it vanished. _"That's strange. Yami, did you see that?"_

"_Yes, I have a weird feeling about this."_

"_Can we see if it's still in there?"  
_

I didn't wait for an answer and opened the door to darkness. Just as I stepped into the room, the lights shot on, blinding me instantly. "SURPRISE! HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY, YUGI!"

I was in total shock. "Finally, the mighty Pharaoh's runt can't say a thing," Bakura crowed earning a glare from Ryou. "Besides, shouldn't he be re-celebrating his eighth birthday?" He just dug himself into a hole that Ryou wouldn't let him out of.

"You have an appointment tomorrow," Ryou told him. "An appointment with Mr. Mop and Mrs. Toilet Brush."

Everyone cracked up, drowning out Bakura's complaints. I had recovered enough to say something, "Thank you guys. I wasn't expecting this."

Ryou came over with a cake knife, "This party almost didn't happen. We were waiting to see of you'd wake in time for your birthday. Now, go and cut your cake."

I looked at Yami, "Shall we do it together, since today would have been your birthday as well?"

The whole room was silent upon hearing this. "Since you asked, I would be glad to," Yami replied.

I smiled and made one cut and handed the cake knife to him. After he made the second cut, he handed the cake knife to Sam and stood next to me.

"_Thank you, Yugi."_

"_You're welcome, Yami. Happy birthday."_

"_Happy birthday to you as well, aibou."_

Just after we had wished each other a happy birthday, half a dozen bright flashes went off, blinding us. Sam served out the cake as I was handed presents. I had decided to share the gifts with Yami, and handed him every other wrapped package to open. The majority of the gifts were Duel Monsters cards, puzzles, or games. Others were books and a box of band-aids (Bakura probably ripped these off from the infirmary.). The last package that Yami opened contained two sketchpads and pencils.

"I figured that you and Yami might like to sketch now and then," Daniel said. "I never realized that today was your birthday too, Yami."

"I never told anyone but Yugi about it. I was stunned when I found out that we shared the same day of birth," Yami pointed out. "I guess that is to be expected since he is my reincarnation of light and second chance at life."

Just before Yami and I could eat our slices of cake the room vanished and we found ourselves in a strange room with Ryou, Bakura, Jack, and Daniel. I was scared and held onto Yami, "Where are we?"

"We're on Thor's ship," Daniel pointed out. "He's an Asguard. We called him to see if we can get you two back to your normal ages. Think of it as a surprise gift."

Just after Daniel spoke an alien appeared in the room. I hid behind Yami, suddenly afraid. Perhaps Yami was right about my personality regressing into one that should belong to an eight-year-old. The strange creature was unable to see the four of us in the shadows that Bakura summoned to hide us.

"Where are the boys that I beamed up with you, Daniel," it asked.

"They are here, but two of them have the ability to hide the group well," Daniel replied. "Bakura, it's ok. Thor's a friend and he won't hurt your other half. The same goes for you as well, Atem."

I watched the look on the alien's face when Daniel mentioned Yami's name. It was utter shock. "Did you say 'Atem'," it questioned. "That name hasn't been heard in millennia. Since the Earth gate was buried in fact."

"I did," Daniel replied as the shadows dissipated, revealing the four of us.

The small figure stepped back, "How is this possible? These boys shouldn't exist. Atem was but a mere child when my people last saw him over 3000 years ago. There is no way that he should be alive without a Goa'uld." He said this pointing at me.

"Yami, I'm scared," I said gripping his jacket.

"I am afraid that you are referring to the wrong half, sir," Yami said. "Yugi is not technically from Ancient Egypt, I am."

"But how is this possible," the small figure questioned.

"Yugi is the result of the Shadow Magic that I used to seal away the Shadow Games. I had split my soul in half and the lighter, innocent side of me was sent to the future while I was sealed within the Millennium Puzzle," Yami explained. "Today I have many names, Yami, Atem, King of Games, Spirit, and the one which I feel is no longer necessary, Pharaoh."

"Then how do you explain the 'Prince of Thieves' being here," the alien pressed.

"I was the 'King of Thieves' when the baka Pharaoh sealed me away before giving himself over to the Shadows," Bakura shot back. "He split my soul in half and I knew nothing until my hikari received the Millennium Ring. It was then that I realized that if this had happened to me then the Pharaoh must have had the same done to him."

"Please excuse Bakura," Ryou said stepping out from behind him. "He's in a bad mood today, possibly due to the punishment set aside for him for tomorrow. I'm afraid that I am to blame for that."

"Now that I understand the situation," the creature said. "I am the one to apologize. I have the important records that were sent to me as well as the device responsible for your conditions, and I can reverse the damages done to you two."

He led us to a different room and instructed me and Ryou to lie on the beds so that he could check us before trying to reverse what was done. "I have reason to believe that the process may cay some pain or discomfort," Thor told us. "I can give you both a sedative to prevent that possibility if you like."

We informed him that that wouldn't be necessary; as we had discovered that if we entered our Items with our yamis, the pain our bodies experienced would affect us less.

Jack

Both spirits vanished into their respective Items so that they could comfort their other halves from the inside. This left me and Daniel to sit and wait while Thor fixed the boys. A few hours later, he came out and informed us that the process was complete and that the boys were resting. "They are very resilient, O'Neill, for ones so young," he said. "You are lucky to have them as a part of your team."

"I know, but I can't believe that they defeat a fragment of Anubis a couple of years ago with just a simple card game," I said.

"That 'card game' you mentioned was actually a real game with creatures from another dimension. These monsters were controlled with what was called Shadow Magic, and only certain people can wield that kind of power," Thor pointed out. "From what I was able to piece together, Atem and Bakura are two of only a handful of those that can use it. Plus their 'hikaris', as Atem insists on calling the youths, have a slight grasp on this Magic as well. But they have the capability to master it like their 'darker halves'. Their power cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of our mutual enemies."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied. "Besides, we've grown rather fond of the boys and their friends."

"We'll be sure to inform the General of this new information, Thor," Daniel said. "He had already told us not to allow anything else to happen to Yugi, Ryou, or the other three Item holders."

Thor nodded, "Since the boys have been restored to their proper ages, I assume that you would like to return."

"Yeah, we were sort of in the middle of Yugi and Atem's surprise birthday party," I said. "And boy did those two really turn the surprise on us when Yugi said that it was Atem's birthday as well."

Daniel and I went into the room where Yugi and Ryou were resting. We each picked up a sleeping form and told Thor that we were ready. A few seconds later we were in Yugi and Joey's room. Daniel laid Ryou on Joey's bed and I placed Yugi on his own.

"Let's go and let everyone know that they're back to their old selves again," Daniel said as we left the sleeping teens.

"Yeah, bet that'll get everyone's goat that Yugi's present from Thor topped their gifts hands down," I laughed. "Now they're gonna have a tough time trying to top the ultimate in gift ideas."

"Not to mention that Thor's 'gift' to Yugi was also a gift to Atem as well," Daniel added. "It was depressing him that Yugi was stuck as a child and he was suffering as well."

"Yeah, that whole incident was hard on all of us," I said solemnly, remembering what had occurred during the past few months. "I'm glad that Yugi recovered from it quickly."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam

Jack and Daniel told us that both Yugi and Ryou were back to normal and were resting from the process. Their friends were relieved to hear the good news. Joey and Tristan took over Ryou's room for the night to let the two teens get their rest. I decided to head to my lab to catch up on some work, but my plans were interrupted when a figure shot through the hallway, only to stop and turn around. It dropped two bound teens on the ground.

"Sam, Tucker! Release them Skulker. "

I stood there as another figure shot through a wall.

The first figure smirked, "I'm going to have your pelt on my bed, whelp."

"Uh, eww. Why don't you just give up, Skulker? Especially since I've beat you the last 6-700 times you came after me."

The kid defeated the…ghost? There was no other explanation for his being able to come through a solid concrete wall almost thirty levels below ground. While I was trying to figure all this out, the boy defeated his would be hunter. He had turned around and saw me standing in the hall staring at him, "I'm busted huh?"

"Darn right you are, young man," Jack said aiming a Zat at the boy. "This is a military facility and you and your friends have trespassed."

"You might want to know that that gun won't hit me unless I want it to," the boy smirked.

"Wanna bet," Jack retorted.

The boy shook his head, "Nope. Just let Sam and Tucker go, and I swear that I won't put up a fight."

"No can do kid," Jack stated. "Now if you'll be so kind to follow my friend with the symbol on his head, you'll see your friends."

Jack

One of the teens that I had found in the hall after someone said that there was an intruder in the bas was strange-looking. He had white hair and green eyes. He was also wearing a black and white hazmat suit. We led them to a vacant room where we unbound the other two teens. We left and headed to the observation room to observe the teens without their knowing it.

"Sam, Tucker. Are you guys alright," he asked them.

The girl answered, "We're fine, Danny. What about you?"

"Aside from being blasted by Skulker, being busted by this guy, and being locked up, yeah, I'm fine," the kid told her. "Are you and Tuck ok after being dragged into my fight?"

"Yeah, I think so, Danny," the gothic girl answered.

"Speak for yourself, Sam," the nerdy-looking boy shot back. "I just lost another PDA and it had one payment left. Why, why, why did you have to go before you were paid off Lexi?"

Yup, definitely a nerd. The strange boy smacked his face, "Tell me, why is it that I have the powers and he's the strange one, Sam."

"Because you don't freak out over technology that tends to get fried when you fight, Danny," she answered. "Nope, you freak out when your parents shoot at you."

I looked at Sam, "So the girl's name is Sam and the kid, Danny's, parent shoot at him? What kind of parents shoot at their kid?"

"No idea sir," Sam replied.

We turned back to the window. "Well, I'm tired of this and until someone comes to question us, I'm changing back," Danny stated.

_Changing back? What's that supposed to mean?_

My thoughts were answered shortly after when the boy was encircled by a bright ring. When the light vanished, a boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a red and white shirt and a pair of blue jeans was in his place. "That's better, now I can rest and regain my strength in case I need to phase us out of here."

General Hammond saw the whole thing since he walked into the room to see what the commotion was about. "Open the intercom so that I can speak with those teens."

Sam hit the button. "Who are you three," he asked. "And you'd better be honest."

"Umm, Danny," the strange boy said.

The Goth girl crossed her arms, "Sam."

"Tucker," the nerdy boy said.

"Last names, if you please."

"Fenton."

"Manson."

"Foley."

"And just how did you get into this facility undetected?"

Danny sighed, "I blame the ghost."

"Same here."

"Yup."

"Then explain why we just saw you, young man, change appearance in seconds."

The boy paled, "Um, you were imagining it?"

"Nice try kid," I said. "Everyone in here saw you so that excuse won't work. And even if you lie again we've got the means to figure it out."

I wasn't lying about this. In fact, Sam was doing a search on Danny, Fenton, and ghosts. She caught my eye and pointed to the screen. There were several images. One of them was on a ghost called Danny Phantom, who looked much like the boy did moments ago. "Listen to this sir; this boy is the son of Jack and Madeline Fenton, self-proclaimed ghost hunters. Supposedly they had built a working ghost portal while in college and another a few years back."

"Please don't tell my parents anything about my secret," Danny cried out. "If they find out, I'm dead-er. They'll rip me apart molecule by molecule and study the remains."

"What do you mean, young man," General Hammond asked, concerned for the boy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are ghost hunters and, you see," Tucker started to say.

"I'm half ghost and they've already vowed to catch me and end my ghostly existence," Danny said falling against a wall.

"That doesn't explain why these two are with you."

"We're Danny's best friends," Samantha shot back. "It wasn't Danny's fault that we were caught by some lame ghost after him for some stupid collection."

"Take it easy Sam," Danny said reaching up to her.

"That's easy for you to say, Danny," she said, obviously in panic mode, "We just got busted in some underground military facility and we're likely going to spend the rest of our lives in prison or in some lab."

"Calm down, young lady," General Hammond stated, "Neither of you kids are going to prison or some lab. And in your case, Daniel Fenton, your need to keep your secret from your parents is understandable. Your condition is safe with my staff and myself. We cannot expose you without exposing ourselves in turn. I will come up with a way for you to stay if you so desire, as we may have need for your special talents."

Danny

"Umm, thank you. But its Danny, not Daniel or Dan," I said looking at the window.

The door was opened minutes later and we were allowed to call our parents to let them know we were ok. We told them that we were accepted into a special program and would be staying there for a while. They made us promise to keep in touch.

"Great cover story, young man," Hammond told me after Sam and Tucker used the same excuse to stay with me. "Now to introduce you to our other members who are about your ages."

We followed him to a room where there were six teenagers watching a movie. "I would like you kids to meet Danny, Sam, and Tucker," he said after the smallest of the group looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Yugi. These are my friends: Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Malik," the strange boy said.

We said hi and were invited to watch the movie that they had just started. "Awesome," Tucker cried out, "Dead Teacher: Zombie's Reign! I've wanted to see this forever."

He sat down next to the boy with white hair to watch the movie. I couldn't pay attention due to a strange feeling I got moments later.

Bakura

I was sick of cleaning by the time I finished the restrooms. I was planning on using my Shadow Magic to fulfill my punishment, but the stupid Pharaoh followed me the whole time. "You missed a spot,"

I turned to shoot a snide remark at him, but stopped when I noticed that he was going over the spot on the mirror with a rag. Apparently, he had been following behind me going over every spot that I missed. I swallowed my pride, "Thanks."

The Pharaoh didn't reply with much more than a simple nod. We put the cleaning supplies away and headed to where our lights were. The group had grown by three more, and they were watching a movie. I noticed that the new boy wearing a red and white shirt started to fidget when we entered. Ryou turned to look at me, "I see you finished with the restrooms. I apologize for making you do that, but you pushed the wrong button when you picked on Yugi on his birthday."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap," I said.

Ryou shook his head.

_{If you want to take a nap in your soul-room, you're going to have to go out into the hall and go from there.}_

_[What for? If you want to impress your new friends with how normal you are, then you're far too late.}_

_{What do you mean by that?}_

_[If you haven't quite figured it out yet, you're beyond hopeless. Your new friends have you beat in the pretending to be normal department.]_

_{What do you mean by that?}_

_[The boy in the white shirt has the air of one who has been in many battles, yet he pretends to be afraid of anyone tougher-looking than himself. The girl is the complete opposite of Tea, yet she's the one that seems like the type that would stand up for her friends if the situation calls for it. And the last boy next to you looks like a total nerd, yet I get the feeling that he's seen battles like the other two.]_

_{Oh, go take your nap.}_

_[I think I will.]_

I went out into the hall and slipped into the ring in spirit form to avoid raising suspicions with the newest teens in the group.

Sam M.

It felt strange to be suddenly accepted into a group of peers our own age so easily. Back home, we were the outcasts; those deemed too low on the social radar to be noticed, yet just enough of a blip to be bullied or sneered at when we were actually noticed. Yet when we walked into this place, we were greeted by smiles and treated as equals.

Danny looked over at Yugi, "Aren't you the top Duelist in Japan?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied.

"Then, why come here? I mean Duel Monsters isn't widely known here yet, so there's no tournaments or anything," Tucker pointed out.

Yugi answered, "My grandpa came here to help translate some ancient language and my friends and I got special permission mostly because I can read the same text. I was brought in as an assistant. My friends were invited because I wouldn't leave without them and plus Ryou can read the same text as well."

The blonde, Joey, looked at us, "So how did you guys get in?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, Tucker pulled out his PDA, and I looked at Danny. He looked at the ground, "I guess you could say we sort of slipped through the front door."

"Uh, ok," Joey said, looking like he had more questions for us. "I heard that there was a fight earlier in the hall outside of Sam's office. Where you guys able to see what happened?" 

Danny sighed, "Yeah. We were there for part of it."

"What happened," Tristan asked us.

We turned away from the group and whispered.

"Danny, do you think we should let them in on our secret," I asked.

"Don't do it dude," Tucker insisted. "It's bad enough that we were found out by the military."

"I know, but if it comes down to it, we'll have to let them in on it," Danny sighed. "If something comes up, I'll tell them."

We turned back to the others. "We just got there as it was being broke up," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny

We were slowly told about the place in which we where going to stay for a while. Over the next few days, my friends and I learned about the people that we were to be teamed up with. Tucker spent his days shadowing a man named Rodney McKay…it turned out that he was one of Tucker's favorite modern day scientists. I decided to learn a bit about Daniel Jackson.

Sam was content just to stay in her room or following the other Sam and learning what she did. But she quickly became bored from listening to the scientist and decided to take a few lessons in combat from the man named Teal'c. She was really enjoying them, saying that she could show me some of the moves later in hopes that they would help me during a ghost fight.

I still hadn't told the others in the 'Junior Leagues' about my powers. We had decided to hold off on that since we really didn't know them. Well, that and the fact that I felt something strange being given off by Ryou and Yugi, and the feeling intensified with their 'brothers' random appearances.

I found out that he sort of met my parents when he was minding his own business about fifteen years ago. It turned out that Mom and Dad were chasing some rumored ghost in the park and Dad plowed into him. Mom must have felt bad because Daniel said that she asked for his name and address and informally named him the godfather of her unborn child…me. Daniel was about 18 or 19 at the time and thought nothing of it until recently.

Jack got permission for us to go with him and Daniel on a 'training mission'. It was really to show us what the StarGate was for. I thought it was the coolest thing since the discovery of the Ghost Zone and getting my powers.

Yugi

Yami and I were working on trying to translate his ancient friend's clues. We had been left alone to do this because Daniel was with Danny and even if he weren't, he would have a hard time trying to decipher the coding. According to Yami, Tullius had a thing for confusing people other than those a message was meant for with switching or substituting words.

Yami realized halfway through our task that the message was one such code and that it was meant for him due to the small image of Horus's Eye hidden in the picture below the message. After this, Yami was able to determine the location for the next clue. He grabbed the paper we had written the translation on and we headed to General Hammond's office to give it to him.

It turned out that the planet that held the next clue was destroyed by a creature that claimed to be the god called Anubis. The likenesses between the Anubis that Jack and the others were currently facing and the one we faced a couple of years ago was a bit strange. They weren't able to get a look at his face because, from what they told us, it was hidden by a mask made to keep him together. But we were able to see our version of Anubis because he had formed his 'body' fron the energies that he stole from Yami and Kaiba during their duel.

Since its destruction, travel to this planet was no longer possible. Which meant we had to wait for Daniel to get back from their 'training mission' to have access to his files on Abydos. There might be something that Yami would recognize.

I heard the alert for an incoming wormhole and dashed into the control room to see if it was Jack, Daniel, and the newest members of the 'Junior Leagues'. As they stepped through the Stargate, a strange light appeared on the wall nearest the blast doors. Everyone in the room paused upon seeing the strange phenomena occur.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack

We had just returned from the planet P5D-T9X when I noticed a swirling hole in the wall. Three teens shot out of it and hit the ground hard. One of them has held in the arms of another, but was dropped on impact. The guards closest to them readied their weapons, startling the kid that had dropped the third one. "Please help my sister," the kid pleaded, "she's hurt."

I looked at the trio and noticed that there was a girl and two boys. "Please," the second boy said looking directly at me, "my cousin was shot in the arm."

Danny pushed past me, "Sammy, Alex? What are you and Danni doing here?"

"Wait, you know these three," I asked.

Sam dashed over to the three teens, "Yeah we know them. We've met them once. How did you three get back here?"

"That would be my fault," the boy that looked a lot like Danny admitted. "We were exploring the Ghost Zone when Skulker blasted Danni right after a new, unclassified vortex appeared. She fainted and I had no choice but to grab her and Alex and dive into it."

Danny looked furious, "I thought that you two weren't allowed to go exploring the Ghost Zone when we left."

"Actually," the teen with glasses started, "we were given permission and Great-grandpa Walker gave us a lecture on the 'rules' that we had to abide by. They were within reason of course."

Carter interrupted the little reunion, "Sir? This girl is in need of serious medical attention."

We got the girl into the infirmary for Dr. Frasier to tend to her arm. "She's got some third-degree burns on her right arm," Janet pointed out after treating it. "Young man,

what happened to your sister?"

Danny's look-alike fidgeted, "She got blasted by one of our enemies when we were exploring."

"Aren't you kids a bit young to have enemies that shoot at you," I questioned them.

"Some kids bring their parents' guns to school," one of the two boys shot back.

I couldn't hold back, "How many kids go to school with lasers or whatever it was that hit your friend in the arm?" 

"It wasn't a kid, or human," Danny's copy admitted, staring at the floor. "It was one of our Dad's enemies. This thing that attacked my sister was a ghost named Skulker."

Hammond

I had received notice of the unauthorized entry of three more teens. If Danny's and his friends' entry was a mystery at first, then theirs took the cake. Danny came into the complex to rescue his friends from a ghostly enemy, but these three came through a vortex out of nowhere!

I entered the infirmary to question the two boys, but noticed that Danny and his two friends were there as well.

"Sammy, which ghost blasted Danni," Danny asked his double.

"Skulker," The boy said, looking at Sam Manson's double on the bed. "You were always warning us to pay attention to our surroundings in the Ghost Zone, but this time we let our guard down."

"Alex, what were you doing in the Ghost Zone with the twins," Sam asked the darker boy.

"I wanted to spend some time with my cousins and besides Mom and Dad grounded me from my computer and PDAs," he said.

Just as I got closer to the group, I heard a faint 'Daddy?'

Danny jumped and looked at the girl as his double replied, "Not quite yet, Danni."

Danny laughed at this, "You seem to have developed a habit there, Danni."

The girl sat up groaning, "Yeah, and apparently Sammy and you won't let me forget it either.

I cleared my throat and the six teens jumped. "I want to know just who you three are and how you got here."

Danny's double looked at my badge, "Mr. Hammond, I am Sammy Fenton and the girl in bed is my twin sister, Danni. Alex Foley is our cousin. And as for how we got in here, we got here from a vortex in the Ghost Zone about 15 years from now."

"Are you saying that you three are from the future," I questioned them.

Sammy gulped, "Yes, sir."

Danny then spoke up, "Mr. Hammond, Sammy is speaking the truth. We met them almost a year ago when they came to our time to learn how to use their powers to help their parents when they returned to their time. After one of my own enemies captured Sammy, it was revealed to us that the twins are mine and Sam's and Alex is my sister's and Tucker's son."

"I see, but how do I explain to the President that three teenagers that haven't been born yet are running amuck at the SGC?"

"You could always tell him the truth," the girl on the bed pointed out. "Uncle 'Kura pointed out one time, 'Lying may be the easy way out, but you risk getting caught if you do so too often.'"

I smiled at the girl, "Your uncle is very wise," and left the room.

Yugi

I heard that there were three more people joining our group that the military members of the SGC had deemed the 'Junior Leagues.' This announcement was given by General Hammond himself when we were in mine, Joey's, and Tristan's room. We decided to go and introduce ourselves to the new kids in the infirmary.

I wasn't ready for the sight of Danny, Sam, and Tucker with the new kids. Two of them looked like doubles of Sam and Danny. Danny looked at us, "Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Sammy, Danni, and their cousin Alex."

_Which one is Sammy and which is Danny._

Sam's double must have been able to sense my confusion, "I'm Danni, with two n's and an i. And before anyone starts, if you're going to call me by my full name, it's Daniela and _not_ Danielle. Sammy is my twin brother."

"Pleased to meet you three," I said. "I'm Yugi Muto, and these are my friends, Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Malik Ishtar. Our other friends are in here off and on. They're Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, Duke Devlin, Ishizu Ishtar, Shadi, Atem, Bakura, and Odion. You might get a chance to meet them and my grandpa later.

Just then the one called Alex challenged Sammy to a Duel, "Come on Sammy, I'm bored and you promised before we left your house."

Danni looked hurt, "What am I? Chopped tofu? We always do a three-way Duel when I get blasted into unconsciousness and wake up with my senses. It's 'tradition'."

Sammy smiled at this, "She's right, cuz. We only started the 'tradition' after the first time Danni got smacked in the head by a high-speed cardboard box and was stuck in bed until Mom let her up."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I wasn't paying attention. Alex threw the thermos too far to the left and I had to go get it during our first ghost fight," Danni stated, pouting.

I watched, confused as to what the new kids were talking about, as Sammy grabbed the bag that was under his chair.

Sammy

_^I'm glad that you reminded me to pack our decks, sis.^_

_^^Same here. Otherwise I'd get bored and try to count the cracks in the wall.^^_

I rummaged through our duffle bag.

_^Danni, I think I found your triple chocolate chip cookies.^_

"Can I have them then, Big Brother," Danni asked me, her eyes lighting up.

I smiled and handed them to her.

Yami

I had stayed in spirit form to observe the three teens. Yugi had introduced the main part of the group. I was watching the boy, now known as Sammy, rummage through a large bag. He had the same look that Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, and I get when we communicate through our Links.

I figured that he was 'talking' to the girl, Danni, because she asked for something without anyone else knowing what she was asking for. He handed her a bag of cookies. "Thank you big brother," she said.

I picked up that though they were twins, their bond was much like that between Yugi and me and the one that Ryou and Bakura shared. Light and Dark. They were in almost perfect balance. I felt the 'Light' energy being given off by the girl and the 'Dark' by her brother. I drifted over to see the cards that Sammy pulled out, and was almost shocked into solid form. He had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the top of each deck. Danni reached over to grab the middle deck, "I hope I got the right deck this time."

I watched as she shuffled through the deck…Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Flame swordsman, Maha Vailo, Scapegoat, a Blue-Eyes, a Red-Eyes, Seiaryou, Kuribo, Shining Friendship, and many other familiar cards comprised the deck she was holding. "Yes, I got my deck on the first try," she said laughing.

"You always get your deck on the first try, cuz," Alex pointed out. "You and that deck are so connected."

"That's because I treasure my deck," she pointed out.

Sammy smirked, "Yeah and it also means that you go first in the Duel yet again."

"Actually, I'd much rather go last. It gets boring always getting to go first," she admitted.

I couldn't help but smile at this. She was very much like Yugi, in that she valued her deck as a whole and I believed that she relied on the heart of the cards. Danni was also a bit like Ryou in the way she asked to go last. In fact her wording was very much like his own. But Sammy's smirk reminded me a bit of Kaiba and Bakura's.

"_Yugi."_

"_Yes, Yami?"_

"_Do you notice anything about this group?"_

"_Now that you mention it, I noticed that the twins got the same look that we have when we communicate through the Link. That and the Twins look a lot like Danny and Sam, only with the other's eye color."_

"_Contact Ryou and have him send the Tomb Robber into the hall, I want to try something."_

"_Will do, Yami."_

I nodded and left the room in spirit form and waited for the thief.

Ryou

Yugi contacted me through the Link and asked that I send Bakura out into the hall where the Pharaoh would explain to him why he wanted him out in the hallway. Though he wasn't happy, Bakura went into the hall. They came back within five minutes in solid form.

The Twins and Alex looked up when they heard our yamis enter the room. Danni smiled at them. Normally, people are startled at their appearances, but these three were different. It was almost as if they _knew _about them. But that was impossible, because we had never before met them, let alone Duel them.

Bakura wasn't happy with the fact that Danni smiled at him in familiarity, "What gives you the right, _little girl_ to act as if you know me?"

Danni teared up and her brother went into defense mode, "How could you do that to my little sister? She's always looked up to you and now you shoot her down! Uncle Yami was right, you're an idiotic thief who cares for nothing but himself! Why our parents wanted _you _to be a godfather to us is beyond me! You're nothing but a heartless low-life! Get out of here before I show you what happens to anyone that hurts my sister."

Bakura paled and everyone was speechless. This boy stood up to Bakura and he had nothing to say in retaliation. I decided to try and smooth things over, "Bakura isn't used to having anyone, other than our friends and myself, treat him like a person. This is his way of…wait a minute, did you say 'Uncle Yami' and that Bakura's your godfather?"

_^Yes, big brother did.^_

I was shocked when I heard this through the hikari side of the Link. It sounded like a girl's 'voice. I looked at the one called Danni.

_{Was that you?}_

She nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

NOTES:

_^Danni talking through Link^_

_^^Sammy speaking through Link^^_

_*Yugi speaking through Link*_

_**Yami speaking through Link**_

_{Ryou speaking through Link}_

_[Bakura speaking through Link]

* * *

_

Danni

I seemed to have frightened the younger version of Uncle Ryou. "Care to explain why you said that I am your 'godfather' and why you called the baka Pharaoh your 'uncle'," Bakura hissed, coming closer to my bed.

Out of reflex, I reached for Sammy. "Don't you go any closer to my sister, you monster," Sammy ordered him.

"I'm alright, big brother," I said releasing the grip I had on his arm. "And no, I can't tell you, at least not at the moment."

_^Sammy, I think we're in big trouble when we get home.^_

_^^I agree with you there sister.^^_

_^I fear that Uncle 'Kura is in for one of your pranks too.^_

_^^You bet he is. Nobody hurts you without incurring the wrath of Sammy Fenton, the King of Pranks.^^_

_^Oh, brother.^_

_^^That's me.^^_

I groaned and smacked Sammy in the face with my pillow, "Quit being such a smart alec. You're s'possed to be setting an example for me."

"Nu-uh. You and I are twins, so that don't count," Sammy stated.

"You're like five minutes older," I pointed out. "That makes you the responsible one."

"I hate it when you use logic," Sammy pouted. _^^You must have learned that from Uncle Seto.^^_

Just then a lady wearing a lab coat came over, "Alright young lady, It's time to change those bandages. I need everyone else out."

"Can I at least stay with my sister," Sammy whined.

I put on my best 'puppy eyes of Doom', "Please let my big brother stay."

I smiled as the younger versions of our godparents shuddered at my ultimate 'weapon of innocence."

"Man, Yug, she's just as good as you, Ryou, and Mokuba with the innocent eyes," I heard Joey whisper to Yugi. "In fact, I think she's better."

Everyone but Sammy left the room. When she was satisfied that the others were long gone, the doctor came back, "Now let's get those bandages changed."

I winced as she removed the bandages. From the way it felt, it was mostly healed. I wasn't surprised, but she was. I knew this from the way she darted to the closest red button. _^Sammy, I'm scared.^_

About ten seconds later, three armed guards and the man from earlier came rushing into the room. "Explain yourself," he demanded.

I froze at this change in tone. Sammy took a defensive pose near my bed, "Don't you dare touch my little sister."

"No one heals that fast without something to explain it," the man said.

"Well, we do," Sammy growled. "We were born this way."

Sammy went to give me a reassuring hug and I heard a shot fired. I formed another shield out of reflex to deflect the bullet. However, my shield only slowed down its speed and it hit Sammy's shoulder. "SAMMY," I cried out as I saw it hit.

My powers went out of control and the electronics nearest my bed started to go nuts. Some of them blew, but the larger ones simply shorted out. Glass bottles exploded, sending shards everywhere. Everyone backed up immediately, not sure of what to do. "How could you hurt my big brother," I cried. "I wanna go home."

Sam, Jack, and Danny came in just then, "Danni? What happened in here?"

"They shot Sammy," I sobbed. "I wanna go home, where all we had to deal with were ghosts."

The doctor that started this whole mess stepped forwards, "Sir, I'll need to remove the bullet before he bleeds too much. We may also need to give the girl a sedative."

The man nodded. "Don't you take my brother away from me," I cried, holding my brother close to me.

"Um, guys? I don't think that that's what Danni needs," Danny said. "She's frightened and your shooting Sammy doesn't help matters. And the fact that you just mentioned a sedative may have made it worse. Let me try something." He came closer and whispered to me, "Use your powers and help him then. Just calm down before you try to help him." He gave me a reassuring hug, "Ready to help Sammy?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. Wiping away my tears and concentrating on my 'task', I placed my hand on Sammy's shoulder and phased it through to try and locate the bullet.

Janet

I was shocked as the girl removed the bullet from her brother without causing him more damage. But the next few seconds were impossible. She healed her brother's injury without a healing device.

"Danni, I think you should explain to these people your 'gifts'," Danny said.

"Only if Mom says it's ok," I thought I heard her say, drying her tears.

"Do it, Danni," Sam Manson to her upon entering the room. "Tucker had a feeling that it was one of you that shorted out his PDA. You should have seen his reaction when it shorted out in his hands."

Danni paled and nodded, "Sammy and I are part ghost. We sort of inherited our powers from our Dad, though we had a bit of difficulty with gaining some of them as we got older."

I noticed that the poor girl was scared senseless from the fact that her brother had been shot right in front of her. I heard a faint groan, "Wha 'it me? 'id 'ulker come hun'ing us ag'en?"

"Sammy, are you ok," Sam asked the boy, concerned.

"M'alright momma," I heard him mumble, "Can so'one turn down tha lights? Muh 'ead urts."

Danni laughed, "He's going to be ok. Sammy tends to get a bit lightheaded if I use too much power healing him."

"So why do you two look like Sam and Danny," Jack asked after observing the interaction between the four.

"Sir, remember that they said that they're from the future," Sam pointed out. "There's really one explanation, are Sam and Danny your parents?"

Danni nodded, but Sam spoke, "We really only met them about six months ago when they and Alex were sent here to protect them from one of Danny's worst enemies. When they went back, or forwards, to their own time, we followed to help. In the end, it was the twins that prevented the destruction of their timeline."

"Well, I see no reason that you should stay in the infirmary," I admitted. "You can go. Don't worry about your brother, he'll be safe here."

Danni nodded and followed Sam and Danny from the room.

Later…

Yugi

I accidentally bumped into Danni while I was 'speaking' with Ryou through the Hikari side of the Link.

_^Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.^_

I was shocked.

_{Yugi? Did you here that too?}_

_*Yeah. It sounded like a girl's voice.*_

_{I heard a girl speaking through the Hikari Link when I asked Sammy if he had called the Pharaoh 'uncle' and said that Bakura was his 'uncle'.}_

_^That's because I did.^_

I looked at Danni. "Sorry if I startled you. I was looking for the infirmary and got lost."

"So how is it that you can speak through the Link," I asked.

Danni sighed, "Uncle Yami and Uncle 'Kura realized that Sammy and I are almost similar to you guys. Apparently, Sammy's the yami half and I am the Light half. Once they realized that we could already speak to each other mentally, we were trained on how to improve that Link and to eventually speak to you through it."

"I heard that you, Sammy, and Alex are from the future," I said. "Is it true?"

Danni nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow," I started, "So what's it like and why did you call Yami and Bakura your uncles?"

Danni laughed, "The future's not much different than it is today. The Internet's a lot faster though and the games are wa-a-a-y better. Duel Monsters is still the best TCG game ever. And as for why Sammy and I called Yami and Bakura our uncles are because they reminded us of our uncles. They look almost like them."

"So, why did your brother tell Bakura that you looked up to him," I asked. "He's not the type of person one should look up to."

I shrugged, "Like I said, he looked like one of our godfathers-slash-uncles."

"Oh. Want to hang out with me and the others for a while," Yugi offered. "We're going to watch a movie and Duel until somebody tells us who's going on the next mission."

I shook my head, "Thanks, but I need to go see if my big brother's awake yet and get these annoying bandages removed."

"What happened to your brother," Yugi asked, concerned.

"Some hotshot military man shot him when Sammy tried to hug me when I was upset," I said.

"Well, I hope he feels better," Yugi stated.

I sighed, "Yeah, me too. If he's awake, I'll try to find you guys and hang out, that is if it's ok."

"Of course it's ok," Yugi said. "How about I lead you to the infirmary?"

I nodded, "That would sure make finding it a whole lot easier."

I had felt Sammy stirring a few minutes ago, but wanted to see him before the military people started to question him. I found him just barely starting to open his eyes. "Hey big brother," I said cheering up a bit. "Are you feeling better?"

Sammy nodded, "I heard you scream as I passed out. Are you ok?"

"A bit shaken up, but as long as you're fine, I'm good," I replied.

^^So what strange thing are we going to start if I'm going to get shot at now. I mean, we do a three-way Duel every time you get knocked out during a ghost fight, and when Alex goes and does something _normal_ as get grounded we pig out on cheese pretzels and soda pop.^^

I smiled, _^we could always prank the person with the least awareness or the worst attitude.^_

"I like where you're going with this, little sister," Sammy said. "I just have to wait until I'm released from here, then we can plan."

"Uh, what are you two talking about," Yugi asked. I totally forgot that he was there. "I remember you talking about a 'tradition' and 'ghost fights'. What does that all mean?"

I sighed as Sammy stiffened, "In our time, Sammy, our father, and I fight ghosts. It's actually a family business, but the three of us are the ones with 'gifts'. Dad got his in an accident, while Sammy and I inherited ours. Anyways, after I was knocked out, don't ask how, and woke up at home, I was confined to my bed for days. Mom wouldn't let me up, even though I'm a fast healer. So Sammy and Alex decided to try and 'distract' me from my misery. We decided to do a three-way Duel since I couldn't decide which one to go against."

"Oh," Yugi said. "So what did Sammy want to do?"

I looked at Sammy, who was smirking. "I just want to prank somebody. I'm really bored and want to so something."

Yugi looked nervous. "Don't worry, you and Ryou are safe from Sammy's pranks," I reassured him. 'Uncle Yami is too. But Uncle 'Kura is in for a rather rude awakening,' I thought to myself, reading the look on my brother's face.

After the doctor from earlier checks Sammy over and releases him, Sammy darts out of the room. Yugi and I follow after him.

^Sammy, slow down. You're going to run into…somebody.^

Sammy had just run into Uncle Tuck and the man that he'd been following. "He he," Sammy laughed nervously. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Aren't you that kid that they had in the infirmary earlier," the man asked me. "The one with the serious burns?"

"Possibly," I said, "why?"

"Where are the bandages and the burns," he questioned.

"I, uh, gotta go" I said, before grabbing Sammy and Yugi and dashing off the other way. "Look out," Yugi cried when he saw that the hall we were in led to a dead-end.

I concentrated and with Sammy's help, phased us through and into the room where the others were, "Oops."

Tea

We were waiting on Yugi to come back with one of the new kids. I forgot which one it was that was still in the infirmary. Joey was playing a four-way video game with Alex, Danny, and Tristan. Ryou, Sam and I were watching them when I saw three people pass through the wall behind the boys. When they came to a stop, it turned out that they were a terrified Yugi and the twins. "Oops," the Danni said when she realized that we were all staring at them.

"Daniela Elizabeth-Anne Fenton, Samuel James Fenton," Sam raised her voice, "how could you two carelessly expose yourselves like that?"

The twins paled. "There was a guy in the hallway that started questioning me on my burns from earlier," Danni supplied. "I _had _to get away from him."

Joey looked confused, "How do you know their full names if they never told us?"

Danny dropped his controller and sighed, "We met them before. The twins and Alex were sent here from the future to protect them from my worst enemy."

I looked from the twins to Danny and Sam. "So let me guess," I said. "Danni and Sammy are your future kids and Alex is Tucker's?"

The five of them paled instantly, proving my theory. "What is your full name, Alex," Joey asked.

"T-t-tucker Alexander Foley," was the response. "But I'd much rather be called Alex."

Just then McKay and Tucker showed up. McKay didn't look too happy, "How did you three manage to get in here when you went down a completely different hall? Let alone one that leads to a dead-end?"

"You've already blown your secret to everyone in this room," Danny said crossing his arms, "as well as my own, obviously. May as well let him know too."

Danni looked at Sammy in fear. "Alright, I'll do it," Sammy gave in. He sighed and walked _through_ the wall. "Your turn Danni."

Danni nodded her head and copied her brother. Danny got up, "May as well get this over with now." He followed the twins, going right _through _the wall.

Joey thought that the wall was a holograph and tried to do the same, but was met with solid, well, whatever the wall was made of. "That's gonna leave a mark," he said, holding his forehead.

The three of them came back in and sat against the wall. "What we're about to tell you cannot leave this place," Danny said. We nodded. "I, along with the twins, am part ghost. My status was, is, the result of an accident when I was fourteen. The twins inherited their powers when they were born. The reason I don't want this to leave here is because there are people, ghost hunters, after me. And if they find out about me, they will certainly find out about the twins. Though they came here once before, only Sam, Tucker, and myself remember that."

Danni continued, "Sammy and I started getting our powers when were about seven. But it could have been earlier with almost unnoticeable spurts. When we were ten, I almost died gaining almost full access to my 'gifts'."

"Since we returned home, Danni and I have been trained to protect our home from ghosts that want nothing more than to cause mayhem in our world," Sammy added. "After a while, Dad decided to allow us to go on a couple of surveillance-supervised ghost hunts. This in itself was a form of training. Our parents still watch us this way and tend to come in if it looks like we're having any trouble with the ghost we're trying to capture."


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks after…

Danni

I found out that they had an enormous training/sparing room, so I signed it out for a few hours. I figured that Sammy and I should continue our training even without Uncle Yami's and Dad's supervision. I was seriously bored and figured that since everyone in the 'Junior Leagues' were of on other planets, this was the perfect opportunity. "So what are we going to do here, Sis," Sammy asked when we got there.

_^Training with Kuriboh and Multiply.^_

"Ooookay," Sammy replied. "Since you picked the routine, I get the soundtrack."

I nodded. This was going to be so much fun! Uncle Yami thought that combining our powers together with Shadow Magic was great for our training when we weren't home and had a large area to work with. I found that my guardian, Kuriboh, was a great training partner; especially when combined with multiply.

As for the soundtracks, we found that it made dodging Kuriboh's attacks more fun and made it fun for my spirit guardian. We had been taken out shopping for some clothes, so I was now wearing an outfit almost similar to my normal uniform. I made sure that mine was in varying shades of purple. Sammy went for the more 'casual' look, choosing to wear shorts and a blue sleeveless t-shirt.

While he chose the soundtrack, I brought out Kuriboh. "Hey, Ibo," I greeted him. (I've called him Ibo ever since I got him in my Deck at seven.) "Ready to help me and Sammy train some?"

"Kree-kree," he replied, nodding.

I smiled as scratched his back, "Did you pick the tracks yet, big brother?"

"Yup," Sammy replied, "two of our favorites, 'One Card Short' and 'Step Up'. Ready?" I nodded as Ibo bounced up and down in the air.

Sammy and I decided to strengthen our senses and, if need be, our Link and not rely on Partial Possessions for combat. So it was my turn to go first with wearing the blindfold. I would have asked to go first anyways since it was my Spirit Guardian that we were using as a training partner. "Hit it, Big Brother," I said once I showed Ibo Multiply and blindfolded myself. "Don't hold back Ibo, but try not to damage the room too much either."

"Kurri-kree," he replied.

And with that the track started and Ibo began the routine.

_**Life's just a game we all wanna win**_

_**Keep your hand a secret, unleash the monsters within**_

I felt Ibo coming towards me, so I spun out of his way with a laugh.

_**Sometimes it's over before it's even begun.  
If someone else gets hurt then, what have you really won?**_

_**I'm always one card short, always one day late!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game.  
Life's just a duel, that's how the world is made.  
But are we really players, or are we being played? **_

I dodged similar 'attacks' by dancing out of Ibo's path. I sensed multiple Ibos coming towards me. "Now it's getting fun," I laughed to my brother and Ibo.

_**I'm always one card short, always one day late!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game.**_

I felt Ibo's clones explode as they collided with each other or with the walls. Ibo had apparently decided to 'step' things up a bit. This meant that I had to change my strategy.

_**Is what happens next in your control?  
Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told?  
Do you choose the cards from your own hand,  
Or are we just brothers in a master plan?  
One more move!**_

I started doing backflips and handsprings to avoid getting 'tagged' by Ibo. I heard Sammy laughing in the background.

_**I'm always one card short, always one day late!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game.  
**_

I 'felt' that I was close to a wall and that Ibo's 'army' was greatly diminished. I decided to chance it and do a running flip off the wall. I landed on my feet as the last Ibo-clone smashed into it.

_**One card short, one day late!  
Give me somethin', somethin' to celebrate!  
Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame.  
One more move I'm gonna win this game,  
I'm gonna win this game.  
I'm gonna win this game**_

I had barely taken off the blindfold when an Ibo-clone that I 'missed' hit me. Even though he used a tiny bit of his 'special ability', it still hurt.

_**One more move, I'll win this game.  
Then I'm gonna celebrate!  
Then I'm gonna celebrate!**_

"Wow, Danni," Sammy said between laughs, "the look on your face as Kuriboh's clone smashed into you was priceless."

Ibo looked upset at Sammy. "Sammy, you should know better than to make fun of me when Ibo comes out to play," I pointed out. "He might take it wrong and send you an exploding clone."

I heard a knock at the doorway. I turned around and realized that we had an audience.

Yami

Yugi and I had been paired up with Danny and SG-1 for our search for Tullius's clues. We had searched through Daniel's photographs of the carvings on Abydos and I deciphered the hidden clue there. A probe was sent to the planet in question and from the images, we were able to determine that there was a cave hidden in the cliffs high above the Stargate.

Danny was excited to be the one picked for this mission. He had been complaining about being cooped up in the base and not being able to fly. I was wondering what he meant by this until we got to the planet. Once on the other side, Danny was enveloped by a bright light and when it faded, it was as if another was in his place. "Where is Danny," I asked the being.

"I'm right here, Atem," Danny huffed. "This is my ghost form. I can go from human to ghost in seconds. In this form, I'm known as 'Danny Phantom'."

I was confused.

_**What do you make of this information, aibou?**_

_*Well, Yami, Danny's not being very original. 'Fenton', 'Phantom'? Some one should have been able to figure out his identity long ago. So far he's been lucky.*_

_**But are we not the same way?**_

_*He's is still the same person when he 'changes', while when we switch we are different.*_

_**I believe that we should let him know about our 'secret', Yugi.**_

_*I agree with you, Yami.*_

"Since you trust us with this secret, we too have not been completely honest with you or your friends," I said. "Please do not jump to conclusions." I retreated into the Puzzle and then separated from my hikari. "I hope we did not alarm you too greatly."

Danny looked shocked, "H-h-h-how can you both be here? I thought that Yugi was back home."

"I always come on missions when Yami goes," Yugi said. "And Yami does the same when it's my turn. We haven't tried long-distance separations yet."

"But how can you do whatever it was that you just did," Danny questioned.

I sighed, "Yugi and I are two parts of the same soul, yami and hikari, dark and light. In a sense Yugi is my lighter, more peaceful half, reincarnated. The reason for this I may tell you later. But I sense that Jack is getting rather impatient with us."

Danny had created copies of himself to fly us up to the cave where we spent the next hour looking for another clue. Once we found it, we returned home. I heard music coming from the sparing room and was followed by Yugi and Danny. Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tea, and Malik were watching whoever was in there. I decided to watch as well.

The scene inside was far from what I expected. Danni was dodging explosive Kuriboh! How irresponsible was this child? And how did she manage to summon a real one from the Shadow Realm without an Item? I noticed that one Kuriboh had stayed away from the action. This in itself told me that she must have used Multiply on it to created so many in one room.

I then saw that Danni was wearing a blindfold. Was she that overconfident, or reckless?

_*It looks like she's dancing, Yami.*_

_**She's messing with forces that are not to be trifled with, aibou.**_

The noise in the room continued as the girl removed the covering from her eyes. A Kuriboh hit her, but the explosion that it produced was much less powerful than that of a normal one.

"Wow, Danni," Sammy said between laughs, "the look on your face as Kuriboh's clone smashed into you was priceless."

The Kuriboh glared at Sammy. "Sammy, you should know better than to make fun of me when Ibo comes out to play," Danni lectured him. "He might take it wrong and send you an exploding clone."

I knocked on the doorframe and Danni spun around. "What are you two playing at," I questioned them. "Shadow creatures are dangerous beings and shouldn't be used as playthings then they are summoned."

"Ibo would never even attempt to harm me," Danni countered as the monster flew between us. "Ibo is my friend and if you have a problem with that then we're gone. Let's go Ibo."

Danni ran through the wall in tears and the Kuriboh took one last look at me and left after the girl. The others left to see if they could try and find her, though Bakura likely had other plans. "Now you've done it. Ibo's not going to let you live this one down for a while," Sammy stated, shaking his head. "The last person that lectured Danni about interacting with Shadow creatures found themselves blocked by Swords of Revealing Light for three minutes. Ibo, I mean Kuriboh, tends to get a bit overprotective of Danni and makes things hard for whoever upsets her in front of him." As Sammy says this, the deck he had in his belted deck case started glowing. "Uh oh. It looks like my Guardian is coming."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"Dark Magician of Chaos is coming and he's pretty peeved," Sammy admitted as the glow intensified.

"_Who is behind the upset, young one," _the shadow creature asked him. _"I felt a weight in your heart."_

"I'm just concerned for my sister, Yuudai," Sammy told it as it formed into the Magician of Black Chaos.

"_Who has upset the young one's sister and her Guardian," _he demanded to know.

I knew better than to cross a Guardian spirit and stepped forwards, "I did, though I did not meant to cause strife. I was merely concerned that a child of their ages had used a Shadow creature as a plaything."

"_The young master and his sister have been trained since it was discovered that they, too, could access our realm. That Kuriboh and I have been assigned as their Guardians and as such, we will allow no harm to come to either of them when we are near," _he replied. _"And at their request during their 'battles', do we help. Unless they are both injured, we respect their wishes and allow them their fight. Do not assume that we are all dangerous, Pharaoh."_

I nodded, "I am sorry that I jumped to conclusions, Sammy. May I ask but one question of you, Magician?" 

"_You may,"_ he replied.

"Danni called the Kuriboh that followed her 'Ibo' and moments ago, Sammy called you 'Yuudai'. Why," I inquired.

"_Ah, a very good question Pharaoh,"_ he said. _"Danni has called him that since she was seven and met him for the first time less than a year ago. And as for my name, I was given it when Sammy said that I looked like a great hero. It was suggested that I be named Yuudai from then on. Now go and try to make amends with the master's sister and her Guardian before he decides your 'fate'."_

I nodded and left as he departed.

Jack

I was on my way to see if there were any chocolate puddings in the lunchroom when either Sam or Danni ran past me, crying. Ok, so it was Danni. But that didn't explain the brown puffball flying behind her. I went to take a sip of my hot coffee, only to find that it was now ice cold. _Rats._ Now I had to go heat it up.


	19. Chapter 19

Yugi

I spotted Danni in the girls' room. It was decided to get bunk beds for the 'Junior League' members since we went from ten members (if you didn't count the yamis) to sixteen members. Well, that and we figured that it was easier to share rooms than it was to get an apartment or rental house at our ages.

_*Danni?* _I had decided to use the hikari Link since I knew she had the ability to. Ryou and I haven't told our yamis about this yet. I figured that it was for the best since Bakura would have _fun_ tormenting another hikari and Yami was already upset at the twins for playing with a Shadow Monster._ *Danni, are you ok?*_

She shook her head, "He didn't have to raise his voice. Sammy and I have been training with Shadow Monsters for months back home."

"How is it that you two have access to Shadow Magic without an Item," I asked.

Danni looked at me and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Sammy and I were born with the ability to use Shadow Magic.

"We always thought that a person had to be an Item bearer in order to use Shadow Magic. By the way, I'm sorry about Yami's outburst earlier," I said. "He was shocked that there was a real Kuriboh and felt that you and Sammy were being reckless."

"Ibo would never hurt me," Danni protested. "He's been assigned as my Guardian and is my friend as well."

"Then what about the fact that one of his clones hit you," I questioned.

Danni looked at me, "We were training and Ibo loves to participate. He's like a sparing partner or teammate."

"Oh."

I felt a small nudge against my back. "Ibo likes you," Danni said as a Kuriboh floated to her.

"Ku-u-uri."

"What's he saying," I asked.

Danni got up, "That the angry Pharaoh-man is coming. Ibo wants me to leave and let you speak with him."

"I think it best that you speak with him," I pointed out to her.

Danni shook her head, "I'd rather wait until things die down a bit. Besides, I need to get something cold."

With that, she walked through the wall just before Yami appeared in the doorway. "Where is Danni, aibou," he asked me.

"She just left, Yami. She's really hurt," I said.

I noticed that the Kuriboh was glaring at Yami. "I came to apologize to her about my lashing out at her. I had no idea that I had wounded her spirit."

"Um, Yami?"

"Yes aibou?"

"Have you felt anything different since the Twins and Alex arrived here," I asked him, trying to hint at something.

Yami leaned against the doorframe, "Now that you mention it, I felt that there was more Shadow Magic present. I also sensed the same energy from the girl that both you and Ryou have. Her brother's presence is not unlike my own and Bakura's. What are you getting at?"

"I have reason to believe that Sammy and Danni are very much like ourselves," I admitted.

"What are you saying, Yugi," Yami asked. "They are not souls divided, but brother and sister.

"Danni can speak with me and Ryou through the Hikari Link," I confessed. "And you've seen the look that they get when they 'speak' to each other. It's almost like the look we get ourselves when we communicate through the Link."

Yami

I couldn't believe what Yugi was saying, but there was no reason for him to try to lie to me. I decided to try something, but before going through with it, the Thief _had_ to be alerted.

_^^Hey Thief!^^_

_[What do you want baka?]_

_^^I'm going to try something and I don't want your interruption. I just want you to listen and you'll find out what I'm doing in a few moments.^^_

_[Whatever.]_

_^^To which Twin am I speaking?^^_

_**Who's asking**_

It was a boy's voice. This confirmed Yugi's suspicions. The twins were like us, yami and hikari.

_**Hello-o-o-o-o? Is anybody gonna answer?**_

I closed off the yami Link and looked at Yugi, "You were right, aibou, the Twins are very much like ourselves."

Danni's Kuriboh stared at me from where it was floating and then it disappeared, likely back to the Shadow Realm. I decided to look for Danni and try to make amends for my rather harsh reactions earlier.

Seto

I had just returned to the SGC after setting up my contacts and making provisions to have my younger brother brought here as soon as he was 'cleared'. I wasn't going to have some idiot kidnap Mokuba again while I was away on 'business trips'. I figured that I'd go and see if they had anything worth eating in this place.

I was almost run into by a girl wearing an outfit in varying shades of purple. "Watch where you're going, girl," I snapped.

"Please don't start with me," she said looking at me. It looked like she had been crying recently. "I've already had a run-in with Yami, and I doubt that my brother will handle one more person making me cry any more than I already have."

So she had a problem with Atem. Big deal. But why call him 'Yami'? Only Yugi called him that. "There you are, sis," a boy with black hair and amethyst eyes announced, appearing around the corner from us. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, big brother," the girl cried out. "I'm sorry I took off like that."

I was stunned; these two couldn't be much older than each other. And yet the girl called him 'big brother'. "Shhh," the boy soothed. "Yami's feeling pretty bad for yelling at you earlier."

This boy also referred to Atem as 'Yami'. Why? "Sammy, can we go see if they have any ice cream in the cafeteria," the girl asked.

"Are you that upset, Danni," Sammy asked her. "Do you need your medicine?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I get something cold," she replied. Then she looked at me, "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Danni and this is my big brother Sammy."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Danni, why do you insist on informing people that I'm your big brother," Sammy complained. "For Ra's sakes, we're twins."

He sounded like the Bakura and Atem when he said that. The girl smirked at him, "That's because you are."

"Danni, just because I'm five minutes older doesn't mean you can tell everybody you introduce me to about it," Sammy whined. "Sorry about my sister. By the way, Danni and I have one request of anyone in this facility."

"What's that," I questioned him.

"That I not be called 'Samuel' and she not be referred to as 'Daniela' without prior permission, or unless we are teamed up with Carter, Sam, Daniel, and Danny. Under no circumstances will we tolerate being called Sam or Daniel."

"For a kid with a personality like Wheeler's, you speak like a businessman," I remarked when he finished speaking.

The boy smirked, "I learned from my favorite uncle back home."

I could see that we could get along. This boy reminded me a bit of myself, especially in the way he smirked. I followed the twins to the lunchroom and found halfway decent food to eat. Sammy picked a hamburger and piled peppers on it. "I like spicy foods," he said noticing my stare. Danni found some ice cream and we sat at an empty table to eat. Halfway through our 'meals', four teens that I didn't recognize walked in.

"Tucker, Alex, you two better not challenge each other or Joey if he shows up, to an all out meat-eating contest," a girl that looked like Danni said.

"Alright, Sam," a boy with glasses and a red beret replied.

"I promise that I'll try and control myself," the other boy that bore a faint resemblance to him stated.

A boy that looked like Sammy spoke up, "I still haven't been able to find the Twins after Atem got mad at Danni."

"That's because we're over here, Danny," Sammy announced, standing up.

Oh great, more losers. The four new teens sat down at our table. Danni decided to introduce them to me, "These are our friends Sam, Danny, Tucker, and our cousin, Alex."

"Seto Kaiba."

"THE Seto Kaiba," the one called Tucker gasped. "The Seto Kaiba that created the Duel Disks and founded KaibaLand?"

"The one and only," I said, not enjoying this one bit.

"You are my favorite person after, scratch that, before Rodney McKay," the geek said. Great, I'm idolized by a geek. "I was so shocked that somebody managed to make realistic holographical images. When the Duel Disc system was available for sale in Japan, I saved up enough money, that when they became available here, I bought three of them."

Just before the conversation could continue, Yugi and Atem walked through the door. Danni paled and looked at her brother before dashing out. The only thing was there was only one door into and out of the room. She _went through_ the wall. I couldn't believe my eyes, but apparently everyone else was accustomed to it. Sammy looked over at the abandoned bowl, "Well, at least she was able to finish her ice cream before having to leave."

Carter

"Sir, I believe that there is a way for us to contact and rescue the Tok'ra that is trapped on that planet," I said during our meeting.

"What's your idea, Sam," my dad asked me. He had come through the Stargate to inform us that they needed help.

Before I could reply, a girl in purple came through the wall. "Oops, sorry," Danni said, breathless. "I got lost. I-I-I should go now." With that she vanished from sight, startling everyone.

"I was doing to say that Danny could help us there, but I guess that we'll be able to include the Twins as well," I said.

Dad didn't look pleased, "What did that girl just do and why do you want to use them?"

"Well, Jacob," General Hammond began, "Danny, Danni, and her brother Sammy are part ghost and what just happened was that we got a firsthand example of two of their abilities. We know that the girl is a fast healer and can heal others. Danny can multiply himself and fly. As far as we know, these powers could be common among the three of them."

"I still can't understand why you allowed teenagers into the program," Dad complained. "They should be going to school, playing games, and doing other things that teens do; not gallivanting around the galaxy. They shouldn't be risking their lives at their ages."

"Dad," I started, "Danny and his friends have told us that they've fought ghosts on an almost-daily basis where they live. The twins and their cousin are no different than they are. In fact, they help their parents fight ghosts where they are from. And you already know about Yugi and his friends."

Just then a boy walked through the wall, "Has anyone seen Danni? She took off after Yami and Yugi showed up in the cafeteria." Dad stared at him in shock. "Never mind, I know where she's hiding. Sorry for the intrusion."

Sammy went back through the wall. "Can't they just use the door like a normal person," Jack complained. It was obvious that he was starting to envy the Twins powers.

After a few minutes of silence, we were dismissed.

Sammy

"Danni, why did you run off like that," I asked once I found her.

Danni shrugged, "I'm just not ready to talk to Yami yet. Besides, I'm afraid that he'll yell at me again."

There was an unspoken rule amongst us and our uncles, and that was to never yell at another's Light. To do so would upset the light. This was like mixing hot sauce and ice cream; it just isn't supposed to happen. Sure Uncle 'Kura and Uncle Malik had tormented Uncle Ryou and Uncle Yugi, but they were a bit 'disturbed' and power-obsessed. But they changed a bit after Uncle Yami defeated the 'Dark One' for the last time. The thing was we didn't know when this happened and never really asked.

"I noticed that you only had ice cream for dinner," I pointed out. "Do you need your medicine?"

Danni shook her head, "I'm alright for now, big brother. I promise that I'll let you know if I do."

"You should really start carrying it around with you in case you really do end up needing it," I told her. "I sure don't want to have to explain to everyone about why you have a fever and no actual reason for it. Which reminds me; I'd better go and take mine."

"Why do you say that, Sammy," Danni asked me.

"I wasn't satisfied with the peppers, and I doubt that there's anything spicier in the lunchroom that'll do the trick. Plus, there are no hot teas or hot chocolate left there either," I answered.

Danni paled, "That's not good."

I nodded and left Danni in her bedroom to go and take my medicine.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack

After we were dismissed, I was asked to locate the Danny, Danni, and Yugi to let them know that they were picked for this mission. I found Sammy in his, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's room. He appeared to be taking some sort of medication. When he spotted me, he sheepishly explained, "I have to take my medicine if I'm not feeling well. It's a very rare condition in our time. Danni has to so the same, but her condition is the opposite of my own and equally as rare."

"Can you locate your sister and Danny, and send them to the locker-room," I asked him. "It's their turn to go on a mission."

Sammy nodded and replied, "Danni says that she's on her way and if she spots Danny, she'll tell him."

"Good. Thanks kid, you just made this a lot easier for me," I told him.

Sammy looked at me, "Would there be any problem if I tagged along? Danni and I are a lot more reliable than walkie-talkies if you're in need of stealth."

"Let's go and speak with General Hammond first," I said with a grin.

Sammy looked excited, "Alright!"

"Now don't go and get your hopes up," I warned him. "You might not get to go on this mission."

Sammy nodded and followed me to Hammond's office. After a few minutes, General Hammond asked for a small test to be done. This involved telling Sammy to have Danni find Carter and have her call us from a nearby phone. A few seconds later, Sammy looked at us, "Danni says that Sam's calling right now."

Within seconds, the phone rang. It was Carter wanting to know what was going on. I clued her in and asked that she give Danni a phrase or something. "Danni says Sam said no to the fishing trip you keep asking her about and that it's because she has too much stuff to do," Sammy said.

Sure enough, that was the exact message. Sammy was cleared to go. We met in the gate-room and I looked over my 'team'. Today, it was made up of the main group, the Twins, Yugi, and Danny. Danni fidgeted in the uniform that she was given, "This is really uncomfortable. It's all stuffy and heavy. I like my own better."

"What is yours like then," Sam asked, "so that we can try to get your uniforms in a similar material?"

A grin appeared on Danni's face, "It looks like this." A bright light surrounded the girl and within seconds, it faded. I couldn't believe my eyes; Danni had white hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black and white outfit. It looked almost like Danny's. "Besides, I find it easier to use my powers like this. There's a lot less strain on me that way."

Sammy and Danny nodded in agreement before doing the same as Danni. "Oh, by the way," Sammy spoke up, "If you want to avoid confusion between my sister and Danny…"

"I was going to let you know that I go by PhantomBrat," Danni added quickly. "It tends to work back home when Dad, Aunt Dani, and I are in the same area or if the rest of the family, besides Sammy, wants one of us. It cuts down on the confusion."

Just before we were ready to leave, Malik and Ryou dashed in. "We were told to tell you that we're to come with. Apparently, the walkie-talkies will be much too noisy and this is a mission in need of stealth," Ryou explained.

"But Malik doesn't have a yami," Yugi pointed out.

Malik looked at the ground, "Actually, Yugi, I still have the powers of a hikari so we can still communicate through the Link. And when we get back I need to tell everyone something."

"Let's get this rescue party started," Danni exclaimed with excitement. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stared at her. "What? I'm excited to get out of here. Do you realize how boring it is to be cooped up all day and not allowed to fly?" Blank faces continued to stare at her. "I guess not."

Danny had to multiply himself four times to cover those of us that the Twins couldn't. Sam and Danni had been paired up for the trip through the Stargate; as had Sammy and Yugi. Once we were ready, the three of them (not counting the copies of Danny) made us invisible and held onto our wrists to keep up the invisibility as we went through.

Danni

After we had gotten through and out of sight of possible enemies, we were split up into teams of two. Sammy and Jack were paired up, as were Ryou and Sam, Danny and Yugi, Teal'c and Bakura, and Daniel and Malik. This meant I was stuck with Yami. _Great (insert sarcasm)._ This was the last thing I wanted right now. "Anyone want to trade or something," I pleaded. Unfortunately, I was stuck since apparently _everyone_ noticed that I had been purposefully avoiding Yami for the past few days. Not even Bakura was going to take Yami's place.

We split up and headed in different directions.

_^This stinks, Big Brother.^_

_^^Everyone noticed that you've been avoiding Yami every time he enters the room you're in. I think they know that he just wants to apologize^^_

_^I guess this is 'big brother code' for hear him out and quit complaining?^_

_^^You got it little sister.^^_

_^Alright. I'll quit whining about this whole thing.^_

_^^That's the spirit. Besides aren't you supposed to be the innocent one?^^_

_^Hey, even Lights have their moments.^_

Sammy 'flickered' the Link, which meant that we should keep it open in case of an emergency. Yami looked at me when we took a few minutes break. "Danni, I wanted to…"

I caught movement in the tree line, not far from where we were hiding. "Get down," I said just before I got hit by some sort of energy weapon. I think it was a stun blast, but whatever it was knocked me off the cliff behind me. I hit the ground hard and darkness claimed me.

Yami

I was trying to apologize to Danni when we were attacked. She was knocked over the edge of the cliff by a stun blast. I decided to follow behind her before our attackers realized that there were two of us. As I carefully slid down the steep wall, I heard shouts. I reached Danni and dragged her into a cave that I had missed on the way down. I grabbed some of the vines that grew nearby and used them to better hide the cave from sight.

_^^Yami, what happened to my sister? I felt her pain just before it felt like she passed out.^^_

_**We were attacked. Don't worry, we're safe for now.**_

_^^How is Danni?^^_

_**She's unconscious, but I think she's waking up now. She got hit by some sort of energy blast.**_

_*Yami, Sammy had Bakura tell Ryou who me what happened. I'm going to contact Ryou and see if he can ask Sam if she knows what Danni was hit with.*_

_**Alright aibou..**_

_*Ok, Ryou says that Sam wants to know what color the blast was.*_

_**Blue.**_

_*Ryou just said that Sam said is was a stun blast from a weapon they call Zats. He says that she also said __**not**__ to allow Danni to get hit by another as it may, scratch that, __**will**__ kill her.**_

_**Understood. I will inform Sammy that I will do my best to protect his sister.**_

I did as I said.

_^^You'd better. Danni is to me like Yugi is to you.^^_

_**I understand.**_

Danni's eyes opened and she groaned in pain. "Are you alright, Danni," I asked.

She shook her head, "I can't move without hurting and I think my arm's broken." She tried to move her left arm and winced, "Yup, definitely broken. I need you to set the bone. But you're going to have to re-break it if I've been out for more than an hour."

I looked at her, "Why would I need to re-break your arm?"

"I'm a really fast healer and the last time this happened, it took four days to heal," Danni replied.

I didn't have to re-break her arm since she had only been out for about ten minutes. After I got it set, I glanced at the entrance of the cave. It looks like we're stuck here until the others finish the mission and come for us. I told Danni this and she sighed. "I wanted to apologize for my jumping to conclusions and getting upset at you the other day," I said. "I didn't realize that you and Sammy are like myself and Yugi or Ryou and Bakura. Had I known, I would have noticed that."

Danni nodded, "I need to apologize as well. I shouldn't have avoided you when you wanted to say sorry."

"I understand," I replied.

Danni groaned again, "I don't feel so well all of a sudden."

"What's wrong, Danni," I asked, concerned for her.

"I forgot to bring my medicine in case I needed it," she said. "I hope Sammy brought it with him."

"You can rest until they come to get us out of here," I said.

Danni nodded and leaned her head on the side of the cave. Within moments she was asleep. I decided to rest as well, but summoned a Shadow Creature to keep watch. Dark Magician came out and took watch near the entrance.

Sam

Ryou and I were close to the meeting site. We decided to split up earlier to avoid detection. It was a good thing that we had the teens with us, because when Ryou told me that Yugi said that Atem informed Sammy that Danni was hurt, I was able to warn him to keep Danni from getting hit by another Zat. Sammy was right about being better than walkie-talkies. These teens were far more reliable and they didn't break up with static if they were a good distance away from each other.

Ryou contacted Bakura and found that he and Teal'c were not far from our location. After everyone but Atem and Danni checked in, we headed into the camp where the Tok'ra spy was held captive. It was Sammy and Jack's job to sneak in and free the prisoner. The rest of us were there to cover them.

We freed the Tok'ra and headed to the cave that Atem described. Apparently he had sent a mental image to Yugi, who, in turn, shared it with Ryou and Malik. Ryou sent the same image to Bakura, who sent it to Sammy. This whole thing was confusing, even for me; but at least it was easier than trying to locate it through verbal descriptions.

We reached the area that Ryou said was the correct location, but I saw no sign of a cave.

Ryou

"I'm going to contact Bakura and see if he can have the Pharaoh give me a sure sign that we have the right location," I told Sam. She nodded.

_{Bakura.}_

_[What is it?]_

_{Could you contact the Pharaoh and have him give us a sign that we are in the right place?}_

_[Fine.]_

Within seconds a vine moved. "The cave's over there," I told Sam, pointing in its direction.

We entered the cave and found that Danni was not doing too well. The Pharaoh looked up at Sam, "She's got a slight fever."

_[Ryou, Sammy says that he's there and just wanted me to tell you.]_

_{Thank you Bakura.}_

_[Whatever. We're not far from there, so we should arrive in a few minutes. Let the baka Pharaoh know that his runt caught up with us.]_

_{Ok.}_

I passed the messages along and waited for Sammy. He, Jack, and the rescued Tok'ra entered the cave. Once he saw Danni, Sammy knelt at her side. "Not good, not good at all," he said. "Danni's having one of her 'attacks'. Did anyone bring any juices or drinks?"

Sam spoke up, "I did. What do you mean that she's having an attack?"

"Danni had a really bad fever when we got nearly full access to our powers and it's affected her since," Sammy said. "I should have known this was going to happen when she had ice cream instead of dinner a few nights ago. May I have the drink that you said you had?"

Sam nodded and handed him a water bottle. We watched as Sammy mixed a powder into it. When he finished shaking the bottle, he sat Danni up and had her drink it. "Tastes nasty," she whispered, refusing to take any more.

"Come on, sis," Sammy pleaded. "You need to finish it before we have a repeat of the last time."

There was no reply as she had fallen asleep. Sammy teared up, "Danni…"

After everyone got back, we headed to the Stargate. Teal'c carried Danni on his back to make travel faster. We didn't stop to rest the entire time and made it to the gate under the cover of night. Danny covered Daniel with his invisibility and they headed to the DHD to enter the gate address for home. Danny came back for half of the group, making sure that Danni was part of it. He took them through the Stargate while Sammy used his invisibility to take us through.


	21. Chapter 21

Sammy

I dropped the invisibility as soon we hit the ramp. I noticed that there was a medical team in the gate-room. I rushed to the group tending to Danni. "She's unconscious," Dr. Frasier told me. "Danny said that something similar happened before. Can you tell me what?"

I nodded, "She fainted from a slight fever. Dad made her a grape slush to try and cool her down, but it barely helped. Uncle Tuck had been trying to perfect a special medication for her and the newest batch hadn't been used yet. Dad took a chance and it helped. I should have made her take it before we left." I started tearing up again, "I'm not a very good brother. I should have paid attention to her symptoms."

"Sammy, I need to know if you have her medicine with you," Dr. Frasier said. I nodded. "Let me take it and see what we can do to help Danni. And by the way, you're a better brother to your sister than others I have seen. You look after her even though you don't need to."

"Alex has the formula to it in case you need to make it in liquid form," I replied trying to keep from crying.

Dr. Frasier placed her hands on my shoulders, "That's a good idea. Now go and find your cousin and meet me in the infirmary."

I nodded and looked around the room, Danni was gone. I guess they took her away while Dr. Frasier was distracting me. I took off to find Alex.

Seto

I was pacing the halls, looking for an empty room to set up my laptop, when a medical team rushed past. "She's stable for now, but that fever's high," one of them said. "Careful of that arm, Atem said that she broke it in a fall after being stunned."

"Are you sure it's a fever," another asked. "Her temp's 98.6."

A third replied, "Her normal temp is around 86, so yes, it's a fever."

I decided to follow. Once they got her to the infirmary, I realized that it was Danni. She looked terrible. I felt someone rush by. "Dr. Frasier, I got the formula for you and Alex is here to help you with it," Sammy said. He went over to Danni, "Please be alright, little sis. I don't know who would help me prank our uncles and the ghosts back home if you aren't. Besides, who else would I have help me freak out Uncle Set-set with our Partial Possessions."

I mentally growled at the name Set-set. Mokuba called me that when we were very little and I tolerated it from him only. I know from research that there are very few, if any, other people with my name. I continued watching the Twins. Sammy refused to leave his sister's side when his cousin came to get him to leave to go get something to eat. "Danni's sick," Sammy snapped. "I'm not leaving her until she at least opens her eyes."

I walked over to the boy, "You getting sick from not eating will not help if your sister is sick. Go and get something to eat. I'll be here until you get back."

Sammy nodded and left. When he left, Mokuba came in, "Hey, big brother. I just got in and someone said that you were in here. What happened to the girl?"

"She's really sick, Mokuba," I replied.

Mokuba looked at her and then back at me, "Who is she? And why was that boy upset when he left?"

"Her name is Danni and that boy is her older twin brother," I told him. "I know his pain. Seeing your younger sibling lying so still is enough to scare even me."

"Oh."

"Where else are we going to locate this chemical," I overheard the doctor tell someone over the phone. "You are the only company that I know that carries it."

I walked over to look at the list that she had. I recognized the name of the company. It was one that I funded now and then since they carried components that I used in my systems. I took the phone from her. "Listen and listen good, this is Seto Kaiba," I growled. "If you don't give the good doctor what she needs, not only will the fate of a sick child be on your hands, I will pull any and all funding that I've given to your company. Your company will be ruined when word gets out that a child could have been saved, but due to your stubbornness, that child's life was lost." I handed the phone back, "They should work with you now."

Within minutes, the doctor had the required supplies for the girl. It was going to be personally delivered by the closest branch of the company within the day at little to no cost. The girl's brother came back, "Thank you for watching my sister. I promise not to let anyone outside this room know of it."

I stared at him, "…"

"I respect your privacy and if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't like to have others know that I watched over another's sibling in sympathy."

I nodded and left with Mokuba in tow.

Daniel

I went to see how Sammy was holding up and found out that Janet had just received a chemical that was needed for the liquid form of Danni's medicine. Sammy was sitting by Danni's bed. She was sleeping. As I neared the bed, Sammy looked up, "Hi."

"How's your sister," I asked.

Sammy shrugged, "So far, so good. The last time she had an attack, as we call them, she was far worse than this. At least this time, she's not struggling in her sleep; which is a good thing."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to put an IV with the medication in," Janet stated.

Sammy nodded, and moved. "I really hope she wakes up soon," he says, watching as the IV is placed in Danni's arm.

Jack came in and waved Sammy over, "Let's go out for a bit."

Sammy shook his head, "I really want to stay with Danni, you know, in case she wakes up."

"You know that old saying about a watched pot," Jack mused. Sammy stared at him. "Well, neither do I. You need to get out for a bit. What do you say to a fishing trip? I know a great place."

Sammy smiled, a first in a couple of days, "Yeah, but I bet ten booster packs that there's no fish."

"I don't know what you mean, but if there are, I'll bet five bucks," Jack laughed.

I shook my head, "Jack, you of all people should know better than to bet with a kid, let alone a teenager."

"Aww, spoilsport," Jack scoffed before guiding Sammy out of the room. "Call us if she wakes up."

I sat there in silence for a while. About 1: 30, Danni woke up and groaned, "Where?"

"Just a minute Danni," I said. "Janet, she's awake."

Janet came over immediately, "How are you feeling, Danni?"

"Like I got hit into a wall by Skulker," she replied.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but if it's anything like some of the stuff the team's been through, then I think I have a rough idea," I said.

"Where's Sammy," Danni asked.

I looked at her, "He was tricked into going on a non-fishing-fishing trip by Jack."

"Hey, Danni," Yugi said, entering the room. Atem was right behind him.

"Hey, guys," she said, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, young lady," Janet scolded her. "You just woke up and I'm not letting you leave until that IV had stopped."

Danni looked confused, "Huh? What IV?"

"The one delivering your medication that apparently your uncle developed for you only."

Danni looked at the bag of liquid medication, "Oh great. Mom's gonna freak when she finds out about this. I'm gonna get the riot act for this one."

Yugi held up a deck, "I thought that you might like to Duel since you're not allowed to do much at the moment. Yami said that he'll watch from a distance."

"I'd like to Duel Yami, if that's ok? But I think Sammy has my bag in your room," Danni said. Atem got up to go get it. "Um, Yami? Could you stay?"

Yugi smiled, "I'll be right back with your bag."

He left and I decided to call Jack, "I'd better go and call Jack to let him and Sammy know that you're up and feeling better."

Danni nodded, "Thank you Daniel."

Yami

Danni looked at me once Daniel left, "I wanted to thank you for watching over me and tending to my arm, Yami. And to again apologize for constantly avoiding you. I should have heard you out when you had approached me."

"It's alright, Danni," I said. "Yuudai explained most of it to me when he appeared. Sammy's Guardian is very wise. Yugi was the one that pointed out that you and your brother are not unlike ourselves."

Danni nodded, "Our uncles noticed the same thing when we were little. They were always watching over us, even though one of them had a business to run as well as a special school."

"It sounds like you like your uncles," I replied.

"Yeah, they're the best," Danni laughed. "They got us our first decks when we were old enough to start Dueling. One of our uncles got Alex his first patent on something he made. Sammy learned how to pull the best pranks and got the same uncle a few times with my help. I learned to always stay true to my friends and trust in myself from a few of them, and I learned from one of our aunts how to dance; which as you saw, helps during battles. They may be our godparents, but they are truly family to us."

Yugi came in, "I found your bag, but it looks like Sammy may have deconstructed your Deck."

"Sammy's always doing that when he gets nervous," Danny laughed. "If he takes his apart and still doesn't feel any better, he takes and puts mine back in my binder. Sorry that the bag's a bit heavy, I never like to leave without my cards."

Yugi handed Danni her bag and we watched as she removed a large, overstuffed binder from it. She pulled out a much smaller, but also overstuffed, blue binder and opened them up on the table. Danni had organized her cards starting with traps and spells and ended with the classification of monsters by their elements. "I've barely scratched the surface with organizing my cards," Danni said, noticing that Yugi and I were looking as her system. "I'm still going to alphabetize the spells and traps, and do the same with the monsters after I separate them according to their type, like effect and normal, and arrange them in order according to their level."

"That's a lot of work," Yugi pointed out.

Danni grinned, "Yeah, but I feel that it helps me to understand the cards better. Plus, it helps not only to build a decent deck, but if I want to trade a certain card, I can find it better."

"Why do you have your cards in two binders if there are empty pages," I asked.

"I've had issues with people stealing my rares and decided to put them in a separate binder for their protection," Danni replied. "There are a few cards that aren't rares, but I treasure them because they were gifts, or are hard to get, like Exodia. Here, take a look."

She turned the blue binder to us. Yugi and I carefully turned the pages. Some of these were cards that we had never seen before, but quite a few were very familiar. "Why do you have an Orichalcos monster in here," I questioned her.

"I got it in a box of booster packs and sense I felt that it was not a very good card to use, trade, sell, or give away, I kept it in the binder. I sealed it in that bag to show that under no circumstances was it leaving my possession."

"That was very wise," I remarked.

"Wow, Danni," Yugi cried out. "You've got four Dark Magicians!"

Danni laughed, "Actually, I have five Dark Magicians, four Blue-Eyes, and three Red-Eyes. There are also non-useable copies of the God cards. I have three Slifers and two each of Ra and Obelisk. I also have a legal copy of Ra and Obelisk that can be used in Duels, though I choose not to. Why mess with the Gods when I can't even summon a monster above four stars without help? So not worth it."

'Non-useable copies of the God cards," I asked.

Danni nodded, "Yeah, if you look at the fine print on the cards, it's printed on there 'This card cannot be used in a Duel.'"

After Danni built a deck, we began our Duel. We were evenly matched in life points, but it seemed that it was taking longer for her to finish her turns. When we were fifteen minutes into the game, she hadn't made a move for two minutes. I glanced at her and noticed that she was sleeping. The doctor came over to check on her at that moment, "How's my patient doing?"

"She fell asleep during our Duel," I replied. "If it's ok, I'll take her cards to our room and return them to Sammy when he returns later."

"That's a great idea, Atem," Dr. Frasier stated.

Yugi and I gathered Danni's cards and placed them in the deck box and placed it and the binders in her bag. We left the room shortly after cleaning up.

Jack

I had provided enough of a distraction for Sammy when I took him fishing. He was enjoying himself a bit. "Um, Jack," he said looking up at me from his spot on the dock. "Danni's awake. She's feeling a lot better."

"Do you want to go and see her," I asked.

Sammy smiled, "When you're ready to leave. She's talking to Yami."

I had gotten used to the Twins referring to Atem as Yami. I do have to admit that it was a bit of a shocker to hear someone other than Yugi call him that at first, but the Twins refused to call him anything else.

After about an hour, I noticed that Sammy had fallen asleep on the dock. I smiled and reeled in our poles. I picked Sammy up, surprised at how light he was. Let me tell you, he looks like he should weigh around as much as Tucker or Joey, but he weighs about the same as Yugi. I placed him in the passenger seat of the car; and after securing him; I went and collected our gear.

I went inside and called to let General Hammond know that I was headed back. He told me that Danni was better, but was staying in the infirmary until Janet could check her for any lasting damage from the Zat. I started the engine and headed for the base. I did make a quick stop for dinner and to get Danni a gift.

Sammy and I headed to check on Danni after we checked in. She looked much better than she did when we had left earlier. I placed a scruffy, tan teddy bear wearing a green, stripped shirt next to her. She opened her eyes when Sammy came close to her. "Hey, big brother," she said, half asleep.

"How are you feeling, little sis," Sammy replied, smiling.

Danni yawned, "Sleepy."

"Try to sleep then," I told her. "Besides, it's almost midnight."

"Thank you for the teddy bear," she whispered.

I smiled, "You're welcome. Come on Sammy. It's past your bedtime and I'm sure that Yugi and the others are sound asleep already."

"'night, Danni," Sammy said as Danni fell asleep again.

Sammy and I left the room after that. He looked up at me, "I wanted to thank you for helping to keep me from losing it earlier. I was so worried about Danni that I was letting everything bother me. I know that had Danni known that I was making myself suffer when she was sick; it would hurt her as well.

I mussed up his already scruffy hair, "Don't worry about it. Besides it was nice to have someone to fish with for a change."

I sent Sammy to bed and headed to my own quarters for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey All,

I've noticed that there are fewer reviews than there are chapters. No matter, I'm NOT going to give up.

I realized that there was something missing, or rather someone. I figured that it was time to bring him in. Hope you enjoy, not just the chapter, but also someone's reaction to the 'new' character.

PhantomBrat out...

* * *

Danni

It's soooo boring in here, there's absolutely nothing to do. I just found out that I'm confined to the infirmary until Dr. Frasier can examine me to make sure that the stun from a Zat (I found out that that's what they call the thing that hit me) didn't leave any permanent damage. It's bad enough that I was sick, but being stuck in bed is enough to drive me nuts.

Mokuba showed up just as I was contemplating on bugging Sammy to let me _borrow_ his body through Partial Possession just to get a temporary break. "I heard you're stuck in here," he stated.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm thinking on having my big brother bring my binders in so I can organize my cards or my art journals or something."

Mokuba looked at me, "Can I see your journals?"

"Sure, why not," I shrugged. "We'll just have to give Sammy about five minutes after I call him to get them."

Mokuba smiled, "Ok."

_^Sammy.^_

_^^Yeah, Danni?^^_

_^Can I have my art journals?^_

_^^That bored huh?^^_

_^Yeah, and Mokuba wanted to see some of them.^_

_^^How fast do you want them?^^_

_^How fast can you get here?^_

_^^About five minutes if I take the shortcut, longer if I don't.^^_

_^Take the shortcut. Besides, we need to let Mokuba in on our secret since his brother and everyone else knows.^_

_^^Alright. See you soon.^^_

Mokuba was staring at me, "You had the look that Yugi and Ryou get sometimes."

I realized what he was talking about, "I was talking to my big brother. You see we're twins. Sammy and I are one of the types of twins that can sense what the other is thinking or feeling. The thing is the twin link is fairly common among identical twins and very rare among brother-sister twin sets. Plus, our Link is way stronger than most twins' because we can carry conversations in the manner in which you just saw."

"Wow, I wish I had a twin," Mokuba said.

I laughed, "Sometimes being a twin with the kind of connection Sammy and I have has its setbacks."

"What do you mean, Danni," he asked.

"Well, if my big brother doesn't block his side of our Link off when he gets hurt, I can feel his pain. The same situation applies to me as well," I answered.

_^^Danni, I'm here.^^_

_^Cool. I'll let Mokuba know.^_

"Sammy's here. We wanted to let you in on a secret," I told him. "Sammy and I aren't like most twins."

Mokuba looked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just watch that wall," I said, pointing to the one in front of me.

_^Come on in big brother.^_

Mokuba

I looked where Danni had pointed. The boy from earlier _walked through_ the wall! "Hey, Danni," he said. "Glad to see you awake."

"Nice to see you too, Big Brother," Danni replied. "Mokuba, I'm not sure if you got a chance to meet my big brother, Sammy."

"N-n-n-nice to meet you, Sammy," I managed to get out. "My big brother said that you were the only set of twins here, but I've seen two other kids that look like you. Are you sure you're not quadruplets?"

Sammy laughed, "Yup. The other two that look like us are Sam and Danny. If you have any trouble telling us apart later, I'll give you a clue; look at our eye color. Sam and I have amethyst eyes while Danni and Danny have blue eyes."

"I'll try to remember that," I replied.

Danni handed me a journal to look at. "Wow, Danni," I said. "These are great drawings! Have you ever thought of entering any contests with them?"

Danni smiled, "Thank you Mokuba. And I've never really entered them anywhere. But I have sold a few with our uncle's help. He allowed me to display them in his office and I've sold prints of them that way." Danni looked at Sammy, "Hey big brother, did you get around to pranking Bakura yet?"

Sammy frowned, "Not yet, I was sort of hoping that you could help me there. Wanna do the stunt we use on Uncle Set-set?"

_Set-set? I used to call Seto that until we were taken to the orphanage._

"Sure," she replied, grinning. "But you'll have to wait until he's alone first, otherwise it'll never work."

Sammy laughed as the doctor came over. "Ok, Danni," she said, "I need to make sure that there are no lasting effects from that Zat blast. You boys need to leave for a few minutes. I'll let you know when you can come back in."

Sammy nodded, "That's ok. I'm gonna go put Danni's books away and maybe play some video games." We left the room after wishing Danni luck.

Janet

"Well, Danni," I said after checking her, "You're clear to leave. I saw no damage and you can walk unaided. Just come back if you need anything."

Danni nodded, "Ok. Um, quick question."

"Go ahead." I replied.

"Weren't you going to check my other side," she asked.

I had forgotten that the Twins and Danny were different than the others. They were individuals with two forms instead of being either a split soul within two bodies or sharing the same body, or being a willing, or unwilling, host to another creature. "Alright then, go ahead and change so we can be sure," I told her.

Danni nodded and without saying a word, changed her form. She only had a few differences in her appearance, her hair was white and her eyes were green. "Ready," she smiled.

I double-checked her and found that there were no problems and told her that she was free to go. Danni paused, "Um, I was wondering if I could stay here a bit longer. Just until Sammy and I do something."

"What would that be," I asked.

Danni grinned, "Sammy wanted to prank Bakura and the best way to mess with someone like him is through 'Partial Possession'."

"Explain," I said, crossing my arms. I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

"Sammy and I found out that we could take partial control of each other," Danni answered. "It's kind of like a stronger version of the Twin Link, but there's a way of knowing if we're doing a 'Partial Possession'. All you have to do is look at our eyes. For some reason, we end up with one blue eye and one amethyst. It really comes in handy if we want to creep out the bad guys that kidnap one of us and our parents want to know if the kidnapped one is ok. The last time, I made Sammy's kidnapper run from the room screaming something about possessions and demons while Sammy was telling Mom and Dad where he was and filling them in on my little prank."

I sighed, "Let me go get General Hammond and SG-1 before you and Sammy do this. I really don't want them getting upset about you and Sammy messing around with your powers when we still don't know what you two are fully capable of."

After informing General Hammond and SG-1 of the Twins' plan, we led Danni to the observation room. "Ok Danni," Sam started, "We're going to watch you from that room. Whenever you and Sammy are ready, we'll begin."

Danni nodded, "Sammy said he's ready whenever. He's spotted Bakura leave the others and go into their room, but he's not sure how long he's going to be in there."

We headed to the observation room. Danni closed her eyes and when she opened them, it was as she said earlier. One eye was blue and the other amethyst. "Danni's ready," came the reply. We turned on the wireless bug we had planted on Sammy after Danni told us what they were going to do. We had even had the video feed from their room sent to the room we were in.

Bakura

I headed to the room to see if I could finally go through the bag that had all the locks on it. From what I gathered from the colors of the bags, the blue one without locks likely belonged to Sammy and the purple one with the locks was Danni's. There was no fun in going through a bag that presented no challenge, so I decided on the purple one.

"What do you think you're doing," a voice questioned.

"Who do you think you are to sneak up on me, foolish mortal," I shot back, turning around to see that nobody was there.

"We don't appreciate your attempts to break into our personal property," the voice said as the owner of it slowly appeared from thin air. It was Sammy. "We don't like it when those whom we consider to be our friends try to steal our things."

This boy must be possessed! The thing was I felt no Shadow Magic or Item in the room. How is this possible? "Who or what are you." I demanded to know.

"We are who we are. Our names are of no concern to you, petty thief," the boy stated.

I stepped back, "Whoever is possessing the boy, show yourself now."

The boy crossed his arms and smirked. "Are you frightened of us," he asked as he vanished from sight, laughing.

I started to run from the room, but crashed into the group instead. "What was that," Ryou asked.

Tristan

We were headed to Sammy, Yugi, Atem, Ryou, Bakura, and Tucker's room when we heard voices coming from there. We got to the doorway just in time to see Sammy vanish from sight.

Bakura tried to run from the room but crashed into us. I'd never seen the evil spirit so frightened. Atem couldn't help but laugh at this sight. When he calmed down, we went to find out why Bakura was so scared. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Alex had taken off after Bakura ran into us. This made them the ones most likely to know what was going on.

Jack

The Twins' prank was amazing! I had never imagined that they could speak through each other so easily. I was starting to really envy the Twins now. While Danni was messing with Bakura for trying to break into her backpack, Sammy was telling us some of what she was doing. He knew that we were observing her end of the prank, but hearing him put some of his opinion in was helpful since it was likely that we could use this to our advantage later.

Apparently Danni thought that such a stunt was more effective if she used a multiple sense when speaking. It seemed to work out quite well. She did say that it set Sammy's kidnapper on edge, and it appeared to have unnerved Bakura.

"Danni says she done. Bakura's so freaked out that he's run from the room in a panic," Sammy said. "If I don't get back, I'm going to be bombarded with questions. Time to go play the innocent, evil Twin."

After Danni's eyes returned to their normal blue color, she stretched, "Wow, that was fun."

I carried Danni to the room where the others were gathered to play games. "Thank you Jack," she said as I sat her down in a chair. "Hi guys."

I smiled as I walked out of the room. She was lighter than she looked. I suppose that it had something to do with being part ghost.

Malik

Bakura had gone off in search of Sammy, muttering something about sending the Twin to the Shadow Realm for terrorizing him during a raid. Moments after he left, Jack came in carrying Danni. After she thanked him, he left and Sammy showed up. "So what'd I miss," he asked innocently. "I went looking for Danni and was told that she was on her way here. I'm glad to see you out of the infirmary, little sis."

"I was starting to think I'd go crazy and start begging for release from the place," Danni whined. "I can see why Uncle Tuck hates places like that. There was absolutely _nothing_ to do in there."

I watched as Sammy handed Danni a purple bag, which had multiple locks on it. "Thanks big brother," she said, smiling.

_Great, another kid that calls their brother 'big brother'._ I couldn't believe my eyes when Danni reached into the bag without undoing the locks. She pulled out a blue, overstuffed book and sat there flipping through the pages. I just sat there watching as she closed it and put it back, again without undoing the locks. She pulled out two handhelds and looked around, "Who wants to play Duel Monsters via GameBoy? I have a spare handheld with the game and a cable."

I was closest and was severely bored, "I'll play you."

"Careful, Danni almost always wins at Duel Monsters," Sammy cautioned me. "She had yet to beat two of our uncles back home, but she's pretty good at demolishing the competition at tournaments in our age group."

"Then why didn't you offer to Duel her," I asked.

Danni answered, "One time he mentally boasted about how he was going to beat me, strategy and all. I forfeited the Duel and explained why. Since then twins, triplets, and such are to Duel in separate arenas and never against each other."

"So why turn your own brother in like that," I asked, confused.

Sammy looked at me, "Because I should have known better and not gone against what our uncles taught us. Our uncle that was in charge of the tournament wasn't too pleased with me and as punishment, I was disqualified from the rest of the tournament. Our other uncles lectured me on proper Duelist etiquette, then they informed Dad. My decks were taken away for a month. It was pure torture! But I learned my lesson, and haven't done it since. Of course, it was my fault to begin with."

"I'd say it was," Danni spoke up, "you forgot to cut off your end of the Twin Link."

Danni and I played Duel Monsters with the handhelds and she beat me easily. I passed my handheld to Joey, who lost in less than ten minutes. The Pharaoh took a turn and Danni ended up 'Decking Out'. They were pretty evenly matched in Deck strength. Danni was at 1500 LP while he was at 1800 LP.

"Well, that was fun," Danni said as her handheld's batteries died after going another round against the Pharaoh and 'Decking Out' again. "Well, it looks like I may not be able to beat you either. At least I know that I need to improve my strategies a bit, and stock up on batteries. I'm totally out of them."

Sammy grinned, "Sis, did you forget that you could 'charge' your batteries or play your games without them?"

Danni shook her head, "I didn't forget. Besides, I can't do that to these batteries anymore. I've already 'recharged' them four times. If I do anymore, they'll blow. I'd rather same these for a fight."

"There you are, boy," Bakura growled from the doorway. "I believe payback is in order."

Sammy backed up, "W-w-what'd I do?"

"Don't toy with me mortal," he threatened. "You messed with the wrong person."

"But I didn't do anything," Sammy stated.

Bakura advanced a few steps towards the boy, "Oh, but you did. And I believe a trip to the Shadow Realm is in order. Nobody crosses me and gets away with it."

"BAKURA! That's enough," the Pharaoh stated. "Leave the boy alone."

Bakura grumbled, but backed off. Sammy thanked the Pharaoh just as Jack came back in.

"Ok kids," he announced. "Tomorrow the Twins, Yugi, and Ryou have been chosen for this mission. It turns out that the planet we are going to is full of twins and the general feels that you four are best suited for going. Danni, Janet says that you are good for travel. So get a good night's sleep."

"What about us," a new voice whined.

Everyone looked behind me shocked. I smacked my face, "Don't tell me _he's _back."

"Who is that," Jack asked, apparently shocked too. "And how did he get in here?"

I groaned, "Jack meet my dark half, Marik. He's not like the Pharaoh and Bakura. He's all the darkness that I had put into a separate personality. He was _supposed _to have vanished forever after the life-or-death duel at the end of Battle City. Unfortunately, he's back."

"Let's clear this with the general," Jack said. I groaned again while Marik gloated. "Come on boys."

Jack

I telling the Twins, Yugi, and Ryou that they were picked to join us on the next mission since the planet was inhabited by twins and that they were the best choice. When I had finished telling them this, a new voice that sounded a bit like Malik's only, I don't know, darker spoke.

I looked behind Malik and saw that there was a person behind him that looked a bit like him. "Don't tell me _he's _back," Malik whined smacking his face.

"Who is that," I asked, shocked at the sudden appearance of another strange teen. "And how did he get in here?"

Malik groaned, "Jack meet my dark half, Marik. He's not like the Pharaoh and Bakura. He's all the darkness that I had put into a separate personality. He was _supposed _to have vanished forever after the life-or-death duel at the end of Battle City. Unfortunately, he's back."

"Let's clear this with the general," I said. Malik groaned again while Marik gloated. "Come on boys."

I led them to the General's office, "Sir, we have a bit of a problem here."

"What is it, Jack," General Hammond asked.

I motioned for the boys to come in, "This, Sir. It turns out that Malik is like Yugi and Ryou after all. He's got another him like Atem and Bakura."

"Actually," Marik started, "I'm nothing like the Pharaoh or the Tomb Raider."

"What makes you say that," I questioned him.

Marik smirked, "I'm originally made up of Malik's negative thoughts and emotions. But since it seems that the Pharaoh and the Thief are here to stay, I get my own body and therefore my own personality."

General Hammond was not pleased, "Who are you?"

"I am Marik," he replied.

"Well Marik," George told the 'boy', "you and Malik are to report to the infirmary for observation."

Marik scoffed, "Why?" He turned to Malik, "You told them about us didn't you?"

Malik groaned, "I had to explain what happened during Battle City and that you were the one responsible. Besides, Yugi and Ryou told them about the Pharaoh and Bakura."

I led the boys to Janet and filled her in.

Solomon

I went to check on Yugi and saw that he was in the largest of their rooms with the rest of the 'Junior Leaguers'. I was pleased to see that he had made new friends. Tucker and Alex were taking apart old electronics at one of the tables while Danny, Sammy, Joey, and Tristan were playing video games on the TV. Tea and Sam were watching them while Ryou and Yugi were watching Atem and Danni Duel. Bakura was playing a game on a handheld, grumbling about something. Seto and Mokuba were at a different table on their laptops. I noticed that Seto was glaring at the spot on the floor where Danni and Atem were Dueling. He was obviously upset at the sight.

"Wow, Danni," Ryou stated when Danni could no longer draw cards, "You and the Pharaoh seem to be evenly matched."

"Yup. I think I might need to take out Pot of Greed and the two Jar of Greed cards," Danni admitted. "They just don't seem to help my Deck out. Anyways, it gives me an excuse to try out Coffin Seller, Temple of the Kings, and Mystical Beast of Serket. I just need to search through my binders later."

I couldn't believe that Atem had finally met a person that he could barely beat in a Duel. I walked in and looked at their Life Points. Atem had a narrow lead over Danni when she 'Decked Out'. This was amazing.

"Hi Grandpa," Yugi said looking up at me. "Can you believe that Yami and Danni have reached a close draw fifteen out of twenty times?"

I was shocked, "You don't say."

"Yeah, Danni ran out of cards fifteen times and Yami won five times before she 'Decked Out'," he explained.

Atem looked up, "I must admit, Danni is a far better challenge than anyone I have ever faced, and an honorable opponent." He looked at Danni, "Wherever did you learn such skills?"

Danni smiled, "One of my favorite godfathers-slash-uncles taught me. I have yet to beat him at a Duel. As you could see, even we are so evenly matched that I couldn't win."

"So why twenty games if you couldn't win," I asked Danni.

She looked at me, "I love the game and Yami was teaching me how to use my deck to its fullest capacity. Well, I'd better head off to bed if I want to be wide awake for tomorrow. 'Night everybody. Thanks for the lessons Yami."

I had gotten used to the Twins referring to Atem as Yami. They seemed more comfortable in doing so and neither he nor Yugi had a problem with it. As she left the room, Danni dropped a small black book on the ground. I picked it up, noticing the drawing it had opened up to. It was amazing. Danni drew a scene of a palace garden and had drawn in hieroglyphs, some of which that hadn't been seen anywhere other than in the tomb of the Pharaoh. There was so much detail. I called Sammy over and handed him his sister's journal.

I said good night to my grandson(s) and told them to get some rest since they had a big day ahead of them. I headed back to my room and decided to put off translating some text that one of the other teams brought back.


End file.
